Six Kings and a Queen
by sSappHireSs
Summary: Trying to break away from her hectic life and controlling brother, Rukia enrolls for Foreign Exchange, not expecting her life to change. But now she is cooped up with six idiots for six months! Life is going to get interesting... maybe a little too interesting! Because when a girl lives with six hormonal guys, things are bound to arise. [On Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Six Kings and a Queen**

Prologue

Her breathing was natural, her pace wasn't too fast and she had no emotion on her face. With one of those huge trolleys in front of her Rukia was making her way to the Checkpoint to get on a plane and to get the hell out of this place she use to call home. She gripped the Ticket tighter not wanting to let it go before she set foot on the plane, knowing that she will be away from this place, her brother and all the bad memories that haunted her. _Maybe I'm dumb to run away_ echoed in her mind, _won't my problems follow me? _She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts that were clouding her decision out of her head.

"Last boarding call for Flight 793 to Kurakara City" she picked up the pace. Running as fast as her short legs could manage until she made it… and just in a nick of time too.

* * *

8 hours later Rukia's hair wasn't as tame anymore and sleep occupied her eyes. The cold wind gushed passed her, sending countless of chills up her spine. "Why must it be winter here?" she walked out of the terminal with all 6 her suitcases to find a white wonderland outside. "Wow" her breath was gone, living in the Southern Hemisphere she never saw snow… never had the pleasure of rolling around in it… and even becoming sick because she didn't want to go inside to the warmth.

She pushed the trolley to location of the Taxi's. _Assholes forgot to pick me up…_ she cursed her new roommates she hasn't even met yet.

Just when she, finally, got a cab… not being use to this sort of living, her brother was always there, well more his assistant than him… a sleek black Jeep Commander almost ran her over. Even before the engine was cut four guys jumped out of the car and a fifth who was driving… all of them smartly dressed and in Rukia's opinion _Damn they're hot… but such ASSHOLES!_ She turned around to start packing her bags in the car when her phone started hum out RED's Let go.

"Hello, Rukia Kuchiki speaking…"

"_Hi, Rukia… Uhm is Toshiro Hitsugaya…"_ she remembered the name faintly "where are you?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?" She tried to sound sincere because she forgot who he was.

"_Oh… I'm one of the guys living in the dormitory… we are here to pick you up."_ Just then and there Rukia had a gut feeling she couldn't shake or tame.

"Question… did you guys come with a Black Jeep Commander?" She turned to the black tank on the other side of the taxi. Her eyes caught the taxi driver, becoming very impatient… she waved him of and took out her bags of the boot.

"_Uhm… Yeah"_

"Well… you almost RAN me Over!"

"_Oh shit! I'm so sorry… are you outside… please don't tell me you're in a taxi!"_ he really sounded stressed and panicky.

"No… I'll wait outside… hurry your asses would you." _Maybe I mustn't be so harsh… nah they deserve it. _She pushed the red button glowing on her phone, ending her call. It wasn't two minutes and five guys came out of the terminal… looking a little bit… embarrassed.

"Rukia?" the tall guy with red hair asked… she glared at him, into his eyes and finally cracked at smile.

"Who is asking" she said with a little laugh.

"Oh… I'm Renji Abarai" he held out his hand, not sure what to do, she reached out and took it, slightly shaking it. "and this is Shuuhei Hisagi" he pointed at a dark haired (damn sexy) guy with a Linkin Park T-shirt on "Sado Yasutora… ever one calls him Chad" a big guy, seriously big guy, with really a tanned body nodded "Uryu Ishida".

"Pleasure to meet you" he pushed his glasses up and continued to look at Rukia very sceptically.

"And I'm Toshiro… sorry about being late… it was this idiots fault" he gutted Renji and took two of Rukia's… unlocked the car and placed them inside. Rukia stepped forward wanting to pick up the bags herself, but was stopped when Chad stepped in front of her and picked the remaining four of the ground.

"Let's go home… you are probably tired?" Renji asked Rukia, with a little wink in his eye.

"Yeah thanks… I kind of need it."

She climbed it and just before they were on the highway… she fell asleep.

"Guys… she is sleeping" Shuuhei said and poked her cheek, he found it quite interesting.

"Well she did experience jetlag, when time.." Uryu started to go in to full on Genius mode and no one was up to the physics lesson.

"Uryu… shut it! My brain hurts when you talk too much." At Renji's words Uryu just stopped talking. A vain popped, but he stopped himself before he could hit Renji light's put… and only said one phrase "Just goes to show how dumb you are."

"What the Fuck!"

"Assholes… shut up… you'll wake her!" Toshiro whisper-screamed. He looked at the raven haired girl next to him and immediately thought… _This is going to be interesting!_

* * *

Her eyes were groggy when she woke up with a scare… at first she was lost, in an unknown room… the she remembered she is in Kurakara City. Dragging her overly sore body out of a bed, with was probably hers, she walked to the door. There were no sounds coming from the other side. When she looked at her wrist her watched glow 04:37 am… "Damn Jetlag!" she cursed out loud. She walked to the door, slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake anyone up. Her feet pattered softly on the carpet and wood floors. Outside her room it was a long hall with four doors including hers. At the end it looked like the hall turned left… slowly making her way she heard soft snores coming from the other side of the doors. At the end/ turn the hall continued a while with one more door… 5 rooms? Where is the others?

When she was out of the hall she found herself in a gigantic area with large sofa's and a huge flat screen and a PS3. At the other end of the lounge was 3 more doors, which she thought was the other rooms and probably a bathroom. Her feet found a spiral stair case that lead down into a living room area, with more sofa's and armchairs. Straight forward was an open plan kitchen with brick walls. At the other side of the huge room was one double door and to single doors.

She stared at the double doors and a sense of curiosity took over her senses. The door slightly creaked when she opened it, and a black abyss greeted her… her hand patted the wall in search for the light switch.

"Looking for something?" she jumped at the voice behind her. Quickly turning around shutting her door she was confronted with a dark shadow… due to the early hours.

"Maybe? Are you?" a small chuckle could be heard. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and standing in front of her, stood a orange haired man, with a strong chin and lips that were pressed together to form a smooth line.

God! He's hot!

"Who are you?" the short female of the house asked with a little attitude.

He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her… "For me to know and you to find out… midget."

* * *

**Okay... just to let you guys know... this is my own story *well duh* and the character are going to be OOC..**. for the main reason, I kinda only use their names and looks. So please no flames because of OOC...

OH and it the Prologue! which means it is shorter than the rest of the chapters... *I hope*

**Peace Love Ninja**

P.S. I did this when I actually needed to do homework *hiehie*

Oh crud... before I forget... I don't own Bleach... (Not yet!)


	2. Week one

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach (or any product that is named ;P)

* * *

**Week one**

* * *

~Monday~

"For me to know and you to find out… midget." Her eyes popped at the word and you could see that she was getting angry, but she solved the problem with one kick to shin of the tall orange haired man in front of her.

"Ouch… what was that for?" he rubbed his shin, trying to subdue the pain.

"For calling me a Midget, asshole." Her eyes bore into his and his mind came to a startling conclusion _She has beautiful eyes… what no, Idiot Midget!_

She walked around him, leaving her curiosity for another time. If you look closely you'll see that she was blushing, not full on, but her cheeks were rosy. She wanted to explore the house further but a strong hand grabbed a hold on her arm. "Where are you going, Midget… and who the hell are you?"

"For me to know and you to find out…" she mocked him and tried to get loose of his grip, but he was strong. "… mind letting me go?" she cocked an eyebrow to show him she was getting impatient.

"Actually… No. You can be a thief, breaking and entering. Who are you?" This time he cocked an eyebrow and moved in a little closer. If you were a fly on the wall, you could have sworn that he was going to kiss her.

"Yes… I'm a thief… pffft" she rolled her eyes knowing that the very hot and very attractive orange haired man was standing very close to her. She tried to get loose from his grip once again, and yet she failed… again. She flicked her one hair strand that was in her face away, just so that it could fall back into its rightful place.

"Midget…" he pulled her even closer and pushed her against the wall, her smooth velvet skin under his hands.

"It is Rukia… you idiot!" she still didn't give up on her failed attempts, she kicked him on the shin again and tried to get away. But his grip increased, holding her in place between him and the wall. _Rukia…_ the name tickled his senses, he knew her or was it just the name. "Rukia Kuchiki… mind letting me go, now?" she place her palm on his chest and gave a playful push.

"Rukia… should that name make me think that you are not a thief and a hooker instead?" his amber eyes looked seductive in the light, but that didn't stop Rukia from planting a well oiled kick right in his beloved jewels. "Bitch! I want to have children someday!"

"If you ever get a wife idiot enough to marry an idiot like you." Her smile triggered something in him. His hand loosened around her arm and the other traveled to her back and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and also the redness that was colouring them.

"Get away you fugly pervert!" Not that she meant it, because in her mind she couldn't stop screaming, in a very pathetic voice… _God dammit kiss me!_

"By the look in your eyes… you probably want me to kiss you…" her eyes jerked in a different direction, trying to avoid his gaze "…but I don't kiss midgets!" he let her go, making her fall to the floor as if an orgasm took control of her brain.

"Well I don't kiss Gingers" making a comeback was what Rukia was born for, but emphasising the word 'gingers' struck a cord at the mysterious orange haired moron that was walking away from her.

"What did you call me?" His eyes looked deadly and frankly it scared Rukia, it reminded her of her insane older brother. "Come on Midget say it again" he made his way over to her… very slowly as if to prove a point.

"G.I.N.G.E.R. ginger…" spelling out each letter as if he was a grade scholar "are generally considered to be inferior to their more melanin-rich brethren, and thus deservingly discriminated against. Gingers are thought to have no souls." She smirked knowing her high I.Q. was going to bring him down and kiss the floor she walked on… but she didn't intend him to do the next. He started to laugh, right out of his belly.

"Fine I can play it your way" he smirked again "M.I.D.G.E.T. A tiny sub-species of the human race. Mainly raised in midget mills, for the entertainment of normal people. Midgets in the wild are attracted to sugar packets, and if captured they serve many purposes, such as, midget butlers, wrestlers, and as collectables." At that moment Rukia didn't know if she wanted to kick his ass or kiss him. "What… no comeback?" This time she didn't say a thing, she just move closer… leaned in… and kick him his jewel box.

"Now you know… if you ever have children… God have mercy on your wife's soul… they will have orange hair and blue eyes." She quickly ran away from the testosterone filled male, laying on the floor in agony, making her way to her room.

When she was safely in the boundaries of her room she made her way to her bags, trying to catch her breath from the adrenaline rush. Her room wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. In the right corner, just next to her, stood a dresser and a long mirror on the wall, on the left side… across from the door was a table… probably a work desk for her to do homework on. On the right side along the window with wooden blades was a normal double size bed. _It would do…_

The next couple of hours she unpacked her bags, rearranged her room… putting books on the shelves and placing a picture of her brother on her desk. She glanced at her watch and it glowed 09:23 AM and she felt exhausted. She wanted to have breakfast and to say hello to the guys… but what if she met the rude, obnoxious, orange haired, idiot that looked like a god compared to the others she was stuck with for a few months. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had bags under her eyes and looked absolutely horrid. "Time for a shower, Rukia" she told herself and grabbed her shower kit, a pair of fresh new clothes and made her way out into the wild. When she finally found the bathroom after asking Renji who came out of the room next to hers with a big smile on his face, she turned the warm water on and started to undress.

Climbing in the shower she pulled the black shower curtain closed just for extra precaution. When the water hit her body it silently thanked her for the warm liquid that unknotted her muscles. She grabbed her favourite strawberry scented shampoo and dumped a lot on her hair. That's when the bathroom door swung open. She grabbed her towel not giving a damn if it got wet.

"Renji, why can't I come into my own freaking bathroom?" She heard obnoxious voice from the other side and knew this time he wasn't ever going to have children.

"Rukia is in there!" Renji's voice was kind of irritating but it did help her at this given moment. And just on queue the shower curtain was yanked from its position to reveal a shampoo covered raven haired girl holding on to a towel for dear life.

"YOU!" her eyes narrowed as it met with warm amber brown eyes.

"What is a midget doing in my shower!"

"Ichigo… she is the new Foreign Exchange Student! Dumbass."

"Dumbass? You are the one who didn't tell me we have a girl this year and that she was in my shower!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here…" Rukia's presence as ignored and the two continued to bicker.

"Well maybe if you were home sometime you would know that a GIRL was going to life here for SIX MONTHS!"

"Six months" he whispered, still ignoring the nude girl (in a towel) in the shower he was standing only a foot away

"Renji! Ichigo! Get out NOW!" this time both their heads yanked in her direction, Renji was immediately greeted with crimson cheeks and stormed out of the bathroom. Ichigo on the other hand slowly made his way to the door, but stopped.

"Nice strawberry shampoo, midget!" with that he was out of the door before bottle of strawberry scented shampoo could hit him on the head.

Rukia's first day at her new home (for six months) was interesting and really confusing. She tried to dodge Ichigo, she finally knew his name, but failed because each time she left her room he was outside her door. Not at her door, but somewhere in the hall. So her first day was spent inside her room reading.

_Knock-Knock_

"Hey, Rukia it's dinner…" Toshiro stated from outside her door. She had to miss lunch and she wasn't too comfortable to go make something herself. Making her way to the door she convinced herself that the idiot named Ichigo would not bother her the next six months. She was going to ignore him.

Well that was her plan.

Dinner wasn't quiet… hell no. The guys looked well mannered, but it would take time to get use to them and the antics. The whole table was full… salads, roast beef, potato's, bread sticks, rice and stuff Rukia never even heard of. When everyone was seated, the feats began.

"So Rukia, what made you come here?" Renji who was sitting next to her started the conversation on her past, a subject that she didn't like too much.

"Oh… my brother is a pain in my ass… so I decided to "take a break" from him and is mood swings. Not that he as any." She said it with a fake smile and her acting skills. If the guys would fall for it, her head would be through. Her eyes once again connected with a silent amber eyed boy sitting at the far side of the huge table. And in those eyes she knew he notice her act.

"Well… unfortunately for you, now you have 6 guys instead of one. Bold move Midget" Ichigo's cocky voice was heard for the first time at dinner.

"Well… Strawberry" she said the word as irritating as possible, because she was curious early who he was so she decided to Google him. And then she notice that his name actually meant strawberry, she couldn't contain herself when she found out and almost laughed for a whole hour. "When I'm home… I can't kick my brother's ass, but _your_ ass I can kick." His eyes popped in disbelieve, but he said nothing which surprised each boy at the table.

There was an awkward silence and then Shuuhei decided to talk. "Rukia what music do you like? Just don't say classic…"

"Well actually I like Rock, mostly stuff from RED and Linkin Park" His eyes grew with anticipation, like he was begging her to kiss him or something.

"That's so cool! You have got to come to room lat..."

"… Shuuhei that ain't happening with her! You dimwit!" Rukia gave Toshiro a questioning look. "Oh… Rukia. Shuuhei is known for his _lady company _if you get what I'm saying."

It took her a while, but figured it out and started laughing which resulted in 5 pairs of eyes looking at her… expect one amber brown pair.

Dinner continued with more useless questions, small talk and remarks. Afterward she excused herself and told the brood of guys she was going to bed, because "Jetlag is a total Bitch…"

* * *

~Tuesday~

After sleeping what felt like days, Rukia hauled her body out of her bed and down to the kitchen. She didn't give a damn that she was still in her Chappy-bunny PJ's, the guys wouldn't dare laugh or it would be the end of them. Her violet eyes scanned the hall and found it empty. All the doors were open and the rooms were empty. The cold steps of the spiral staircase sent a shiver up Rukia's body, making her aware it was winter and not summer. Downstairs were empty to. Which was very surprising for Rukia, yesterday the whole house was buzzing all hours of the day, because the guys decided they would take the day off at school to welcome her. Now… nothing.

The huge refrigerator doors opened after Rukia nearly pulled the life out of it. She examined the content and found something to her liking, but unfortunately _'Ichigo's HANDS OFF!' _was written on it. She didn't care, she grabbed the strawberry flavoured yogurt and plunked on the sofa. The black sofa stood in front of a huge TV and Rukia decided to use it (abuse it). She didn't have school for another 3 days and she had already done everything she should have done… now it was time for a little relaxing.

After flipping through all 267 channels she settled to watch a rerun of Titanic. It wasn't her favourite and it didn't make her eyes leak, but it was the only thing worth watching. The scenes rolled by and each time she saw 'Jack' she couldn't help but think of a ginger that was living with her and almost saw her naked yesterday.

"What are you doing Rukia? Get that idiot out of your head…" she continued talking to herself and arguing until the movie was done. Not knowing what time it was Rukia just slumped up and down the house, she did have the urge to look in the guys' rooms, but thought it would be entering their personal space and she was afraid what she might find. She decided to shower, this time locking the door and putting up a note on the outside saying she was inside so "DON'T ENTER!". She glared at her strawberry shampoo and tried reasoning not to use it, but in the end she lost to herself she grabbed it and started to wash. The hot steam filled the hall when she opened the door after her very normal shower. She dressed herself in a skinny dark-blue jean and a green button shirt. Her room was to perfect even for the Kuchiki princess, but knowing herself it wouldn't be like this for long.

She was settling in to read 'I am Number Four' when she heard the door opening and 5 or 6 voices entering. The book was placed upside-down on her nightstand to mark her place. "Rukia? You still here or did you run away?" Renji seemed to be in a good enough mood or maybe he was just happy that he was home were Rukia was.

"No Renji, I ran away to join the Circus!" she glared at him which he must have interpreted wrong, because he just smirked at her.

"Wipe that idiot smile of you face Abarai…" Toshiro entered from the kitchen holding a glass of water. He looked pissed as usual.

"Toshiro, don't waste your breath on an idiot" Uryu pushed his glasses up and examined the pathetic look Renji was giving him.

"How was school?" Rukia butted in before they started to throw fists at each other.

"Boring as usual…" Renji took a bite out of an apple and tried to finish his sentence which didn't turn out too good.

"You just don't like it, because you aren't good in it" Uryu started again. Luckily this time they both went into the living room and argued there. Toshiro was typing something on his phone with a huge smile on his face.

"Rukia, do me a favour if Kurosaki comes home and asks were I am…tell him I'm at Momo's." Rukia gave him a puzzling look "Oh Kurosaki is Ichigo…" he paused for a moment thinking if he should asked the following, but did anyway "… do you and Kurosaki have something going on?" Rukia was startled by the question. It has been two days since they met, how much could there be going on?

"I saw him staring at you at dinner last night…plus he is never this cocky to a girl."

"I doubt that!" she snickered at the thought that the rude, obnoxious guy could actually be a gentleman.

"Well, let's just say he is never this… outspoken, to girls that is." Toshiro grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and headed out. Rukia sat dumbfounded in the kitchen until she heard a crash from the living room, she headed out to find Renji sitting on the floor like a preschooler with Toshiro's foot in his face. A vain popped on Toshiro's face as he left the room and disappeared.

"That happens a lot, doesn't it?" Rukia looked to Chad to answer the question, he only nod and continued to watch the game on the huge T.V. placed in front of him. Renji sat upright and rubbed his scowling face and mumble something about getting him next time.

With all the commotion Rukia came up with a great idea to get out of the house. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed a jacket and some boots, she was going for a walk in the winter wonderland outside the house. She made her way down the stairs told Chad and Renji, who were still watching the game on T.V. that she was going out for awhile. When she reached for the door handle, the door suddenly swung open… connecting with Rukia's face, sending her back a few meters and making her land on her ass.

Ichigo stood at the door and stared at the girl on the floor holding her nose. "You big moron! Couldn't you open the door softer or something?" she let go of her nose and examined her hand to see if she was bleeding, luckily for Ichigo she wasn't or else he was going to have a miserable day.

"Oh… sorry" he unwrapped his scarf and hung it behind the door. He walked passed her, not even trying to help her up. A glare followed him until he was out of sight. Rukia pulled herself up, with the help of a small table… which she luckily didn't land on. She wasn't going to let that big blubbering strawberry ruin her mood. The doorknob turned slowly, checking fast to see if someone was there she exited. The breeze was cold and uninviting, but of some reason Rukia enjoyed the feeling that hugged her body. She walked around the city until she walked past a park, the sun was just about to set and the scene was beautiful. On a bench turned to the sun, a couple were sitting. Rukia couldn't help but be jealous. She always wanted a relationship, something she could hold close to her heart, but she never met anyone who made her blush of squeal every time she sees them. The couple got up, gave a quick hug and kissed. The dark haired girl then sprinted of in the other direction, leaving the short white haired guy behind. When he turned to Rukia's direction she could see who it was.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Toshiro?" He jumped when he saw her, then frantically scanned their surroundings.

"Is Kurosaki nearby?" He startled her, but she shook her head and his face was once again filled with relieve.

"Who was that? An ex-girlfriend of Ichigo's?"

"Oh I wish it was… then maybe he would understand, but…" he paused turning to the sun that just went down and the little glimmer of sunlight that still was visible was busy starting to fade.

"But…" she encouraged him to continue.

"That was Karin… his younger sister"

"Oh…is he an overprotective brother?"

"Yeah…" They walked home together not saying much. Rukia knew that she had to keep this a secret, the glint of happiness she saw in Toshiro's eyes made it worthwhile. She was going to help them protect their secret, until they decided to make it public. When they arrived home, nobody said anything. The table was packed with food again… chicken, green beans, sweet potato and salad.

"Who makes all this?" Rukia interrupted Uryu and Renji's fight over the last chicken wing.

"Oh… That would be Ichigo…" she glanced over to him, he just continued eating like they weren't there. The next bite she took an odd feeling started brewing in her stomach.

* * *

~Wednesday~

The noise woke her up early in the morning, someone was probably injured or they were late, because outside her door was a huge commotion. Fortunately she didn't give damn, just pulled the covers over her head and again fell in to a dreamless sleep. When she woke again she grabbed her phone 10:36 AM glowed in bright pink digits. Smiling to herself because she slept more than 12 hours, she stretched feeling something snap. Not a bad snap, but one of those good snaps that makes all the difference.

Deciding to skip the shower she grabbed some brunch from the refrigerator, well more like leftovers from last night. _Ichigo is really a good cook_. Again her routine of lying on the sofa watching some old movie she'd seen a hundred times commenced.

Mean while a few miles away a school bell chimed and a lazy amber eyed boy sighed. "Lunch is done and one period left…that's all" he encouraged himself, after he placed his lunch tray in the right holder he left the cafeteria knowing someone was waiting for him.

"Ichigo! Honey!" an over excited voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Orihime… Yo" he waved unenthusiastic, but that didn't stop the busty young girl to pull him in a hug.

"So can you come to my house after school or are we going to your house?" she gave a puppy face and twisted her hair like a grade one girl or worse a baby that wants milk.

"Sorry Hime… I got to go to" he paused for very short moment "track this afternoon"

"I didn't know you signed up for track?" her brown eyes looked pleading and hurt "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he began to explain… "I want to spend time with you, but this is my last year so I try to do everything I possibly can and…" he wanted to continue lying, but she was so gullible and immediately interrupted him.

"…Oh I'll come cheer you on, I am after all the head cheerleader." She bounced up and down from her glee, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared before he could reject her. He scratched the back of his head knowing this wasn't going to turn out to well.

"Dude? Why do you still go out with her?" Renji leaned next to Ichigo as he opened his red locker and took out his Science books.

"Why should it matter to you? Renji? Looks like you have your eye on Rukia?" Renji jumped back at the idea, but he knew Ichigo was right. "Stop blushing you lovesick idiot." The bell rang and Ichigo 'playfully' hit Renji on the head to get him out of his daydream.

"See you after school bro."

"Nope… I have track."

"Track? You don't do track." Renji gave him a puzzled face, all Ichigo did was point at Orihime and sighed. "Oh… lying failed again, didn't it?"

"Yip… So tell Toshiro he is making dinner tonight…" They walked into the classroom where a blue haired Professor stood writing something on the board. As Ichigo went to his seat he heard how the girls were gossiping about their new teacher's hair colour… It seemed that he 'fell in to toxic waste' or he was 'dared by his daughter', Ichigo only smirked and sat right at the back, alone. Something he enjoys actually.

"I'm Prof. Kurotsuchi" The blue haired man in front said with a evil smile planted on his face. Ichigo could feel everyone wish that Urahara was still their teacher but… he wanted to open a shop, so he left the school and left them with this… this maniac.

The period dragged on as they were taught about ions and all that boring jazz. Ichigo kept staring out of the window, looking for something to entertain him. When the bell finally tolled and the teenagers were released from their prison, Ichigo made his way to his car to grab his sports bag, he always had a spare for day like these. The black 1967 Mustang stood in the corner of the school's parking lot, Ichigo made his way over, but was stopped by a Dodge GT that almost ran him over. "Ikkaku you moron!" Ichigo shouted as it just drove away.

"Nice of you to join us Kurosaki" Ichigo continued to scowl standing in front of Yoruichi, the coach, not really wanting to be there.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Yoruichi…" he sprinted away from a catlike woman with purple hair that was chasing after him. While jogging he continuously looked out for Orihime and her gang of cheerleaders. Luckily she didn't show… _Maybe she broke a nail?_

Afterward Ichigo was huffing and puffing as he climbed into his Mustang and turned the ignition on, letting the car hum to life.

"Why do I always get myself into these situations?" he mumbled to himself as he drove up the driveway.

* * *

~Thursday~

The day started normally, well as normal as possible. The guys were all late again, and the house was in ups and arms… running around searching for homework and textbooks. Toshiro and Uryu was in the kitchen discussing if they were going to throw a party to welcome Rukia, because tomorrow was her first day at Seireitei High and they didn't want her to feel left out. Ichigo only shrugged when they asked him. Chad nodded in agreement and Shuuhei went into a daydream plotting the sneaking in of the alcohol that wasn't actually allowed in the house. Ichigo's dad that owned the house told them (ordered them) that nobody was going to get drunk under his roof, unless he was there… probably getting drunk with them. Rukia was still sleeping in and the guys envied her for it, each of them had the urge just to burst in her room and wake her up, but none had the courage.

Renji and Ichigo made their way to the Mustang and the others to the Jeep, that's when Ichigo and Renji started a really odd conversation.

"Ichigo? Do you think Rukia will go out with me?" Renji climbed into the passenger seat while Ichigo stood still, frozen outside the car. "Ichigo?"

"Renji, maybe you should get to know her first…" As Ichigo climbed in her didn't look at Renji not even in his direction.

"I know… Tomorrow night I'm gonna lay some ground work." Renji smirked at the idea of a raven haired girl at his side.

"She doesn't seem like such a… what is the word… typical girl." Ichigo kept his eyes on the road and not turning to Renji.

"What do you mean?"

"She just seems to complicated"

"Complicated? Says the one who is dating Orihime Inoue" a chuckle was heard and a death glare was seen.

"Just lay of Orihime, all right?"

"Dude… do you even like her?"

"…Yeah" this didn't convince Renji at all, but he just decided to shut his mouth and not say a word, for Ichigo would kick his butt.

"What do you think of Rukia?"

"That little midget, with her attitude… she ain't worth the time to talk about, all she do is irritate me to hell." Renji just glared at him.

"You sure have a strong opinion of her…"

"… no I don't, I just know her type." And like that the conversation ended and school began.

School was a pain in their butts, but Rukia… she was getting bored sitting at home, watching old movies and eating Ichigo's yogurt. She was still in her PJ's mostly because she just got up, her hair was a mess and she could feel how full of plaque her teeth were. She was slumped on the couch when her phone began to ring. The call I.D. wasn't to her liking, but she needed to answer it.

"Brother, Good…" she paused and looked at the clock "Morning"

"_Good day Rukia, are you already settled in?"_ his voice was nonchalant.

"Yes, the house is really beautiful…"

"_What about the people sharing this house?"_ she didn't want to get him mad, but she didn't want to lie either.

"They are all nice and well mannered, the cook is fantastic." She quickly change the subject to avoid him asking more questions she wasn't ready to answer.

"_I'm glad. I will call you again in a few days. Rukia please don't do something reckless" _with that the call ended, she didn't even get the chance to say good bye.

The day slowly dragged on, after watching Finding Nemo for the millionth time she went to her room and stared at her book collection. The idea sprung her unexpectedly, but it would take up some of her time. She grabbed the almost empty diary and started to scribble…

_Thursday 20/01/11_

_I'm sitting in my room, trying to think of a way to pass time… and this is the only think I could think of. The last four days I have "watched" my roommates… they're a curious case I must say. I think we are going to be good friends, except for Mr. Ginger. Bleh. That guy has too much ego, it must be bad for him._

_Okay so here is my analyses:_

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya **_

_He likes taking pictures (and videos). I think he wants to become a director or something (something that gives orders out)_

_He is really… small, almost like me, maybe a bit bigger. _

_He calls everyone on their surnames… which is weird._

_**Renji Abarai**_

_He has freakishly looking red hair… he said he was dared to dye it red in the holidays by his friend Izuru… why would someone do that?_

_He does Karate for a living, I think he is a black belt or something._

_He looks weirdly at me… and smirks a lot._

_**Yasutora "Chad" Sado**_

_He is really quiet, maybe not the sharpest pencil in the pack._

_He is big… not fat, but strong. I think he does some sort of sport, I haven't asked him yet._

_**Uryu Ishida**_

_Smart-ass, stuck-up ass and general know-it-all._

_I like his attitude!_

_**Shuuhei Hisagi**_

_Pervert! But he has good taste in music. _

_He is in a band! Cool ain't it… I think he is the drummer (don't know the other members, but I will find out.)_

_**Ichigo Kurosaki (said Ginger)**_

_He is rude, obnoxious, a pain in my ass… and … well hot. But that is beside the point. He acts all high and mighty around me. Toshiro says he actually a gentleman with girls. I doubt that. He called me a Midget! WTF!_

_Plus he has orange hair, I doubt it is natural… He must've bleached it or something. And he always comes home later than all the others… maybe he deals drugs after school?_

She looked at the page and started giggling. She didn't know these guys, but she sure as hell was going to find out. As the day pressed on Rukia didn't do much. When the guys arrived she quickly yanked out jeans and a normal T-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun, letting a few strands hug her face.

"Hi guys!" she cheerful greeted them and a chorus of "Hi Rukia" greeted her. Again they all made small talk and she found it to her liking, they could really make her smile. After an hour of random chitchat one-by-one they all disappeared to go do their homework (well that's what they said.) Renji went to karate practice when Ichigo returned home. Uryu was sitting on the sofa reading, what looked like a physics book. Toshiro was cleaning his camera lenses.

Everything was starting to get boring, so to save a little energy for school tomorrow, Rukia went to bed at eight leaving the guys at their own mercy.

* * *

~Friday~

The alarm clock beeped and beeped until Rukia threw it across the room. "6 o'clock" she groaned. Her body wouldn't move. After fighting with herself about 15 minutes she got out of her warm bed and made her way to the bathroom. The hall was quiet except from the soft snoring, tossing and turning. When the clock struck 8:15 Rukia was dressed, fed, books were packed, make-up (the little she wore) was done, teeth were brushed and she was standing ready, waiting for the guys who were running around like chickens without heads.

"Toshiro, why don't you guys get up earlier?" he was munching on his cereal when he looked up and shook his head.

"In this place, that would never work…" she gave an odd giggle which made Renji laugh when he came into the kitchen.

"Morning Rukia, ready for school?" he cracked a huge smile, putting her mind at ease.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." she gave a fake smile, trying to cover up that she was scared. A fear that always found Rukia's heart is not to be accepted, although she was already comfortable at the house, with six guys, she didn't know how everything would turn out at school.

After the guys, except Ichigo who disappeared, debated who would take Rukia to school, it was agreed that Toshiro will take her in his dark blue CITI Golf. Rukia paid attention to the road as they went, taking mental notes so when she gets her own car she wouldn't get lost.

The parking area was huge, filled with a lot of teenagers and very expensive cars. Rukia wasn't a stranger to all this, but in her old school there were no more than 250 students, here in the parking lot alone, was more than 500. Everyone stared at her when she and Toshiro got out of the cars. Toshiro gave her an encouraging smile and showed her to the principal's office, acting nonchalant if anyone stared. After a brief knock on the door a horsed_ Enter_ was heard. Turning to Toshiro she gathered all her might, his smile helped. When he turned around and walked away to greet a dark haired girl with a bun, Rukia used all her courage and opened the door.

The office was one of those old studies you always see in haunted houses at the corner of the street. At the desk sat an old man, probably over 100 years old, he was bald and had a long, like seriously long beard attracted to his face. On the neatly organized desk she could read his name plate 'Principal Yamamoto'. He pointed her to a chair which she gladly accepted.

"Mrs. Kuchiki, welcome to Seireitei High. The next six months is going to be hard for you, but I hope you will enjoy it." His voice was strong and had an added authority tone to it.

She gulped. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad to be here."

"I trust those boys you live with gave you your books and class schedule?"

"Yes, they have sir."

"Then you may leave." She stood up, bowed respectably and exited the office of the man she feared the most as of today. _That was short and definitely not sweet_. When she was in the hall and safely away from the atmosphere, she yanked out her schedule and proceeded to her classroom. Renji and Uryu tried to explain to her the previous day where what was, but they got in an argument… so now she was walking up and down the hall. All the students stared at her and she got that feeling that every new student gets… _Oh shit, what am I going to do?_

She tried to get a hold of one of the guys, but not one of the six was near. She thought _Maybe they are hiding…_ she smirked at the idea of herself kicking their butts one-by-one after school. When her locker was located she looked at the schedule to see what the combination was… 52-74-36. The door opened to reveal a box of nothingness.

"Hi, I'm Momo Hinamori." Rukia jumped when a cheerful voice greeted her from behind. She had seen the girl before, she was with Toshiro.

"Oh, Hi… Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia smiled, feeling that she already had a new friend. When the bell finally rang, Rukia and Momo already discussed Toshiro and the other guys… which made the Rukia feel like they had been friends since birth. Momo pointed her out to her first period's class, Momo only winked and said in a very secretive voice… "Good luck". Rukia had no idea what she was talking about. Science (at her old school it was Physics) wasn't something she should be afraid of… or should it be?

When she walked into the classroom she immediately caught a glimpse of orange hair… sighing she went to the teacher. That's when Rukia knew why she needed luck, this guy was a serious weirdo…She was introduced to the class and given a seat, next to a rude, obnoxious, orange haired teenager, who only groaned and continued to look out the window. Throughout the day Rukia met new people, interesting people. She finally met Izuru Kira… the guy who dared Renji to dye his hair red, in her second period English class, which was taught by a very loving man, Mr. Ukitake. He made Rukia feel at home, with his warm smile and non rash behaviour. On her way to third period, Maths, she accidently bumped into the school nurse, Mrs. Unohana… she looked nice and all, but the vibe Rukia got, scared her half to death.

Maths… although half of the world thought it was a pain in their butts, Rukia loved maths and her teacher loved it too. Mrs. Nanao Ise, gave class with pride and understanding, that's probably the only reason everyone passed. In the middle of the period a man wearing a straw hat barged in and "kidnapped" Mrs. Ise and ran off. The class only laughed and started to chat alongside friends.

"What the…" Rukia's mind was boggled by what just happened. She turned to the class and they acted like nothing happened…

"Don't worry about it, that happens a lot…Mr. Kyoraku has the hots for our Teach… " a bald guy next to Rukia said, while slumping down in his chair ready to take a nap.

"Oh Ikkaku don't be rude" a feminist voice came from the other side of Ikkaku "I'm Yumichika and this is Ikkaku"

"Oh… I'm Ru.."

"Rukia Kuchiki, we know… Renji hasn't shut up about you since 3 days ago" Ikkaku said with a light yawn. Rukia was not surprised by the fact Renji talked about her, it just why does he talk about her… that bothered her. After 15 minutes Rukia and Yumichika was deep in conversation about the guys in her house… she found out Renji have never kissed someone, Chad was half Mexican and that Ichigo's hair colour was natural and he of course sat in the back of the classroom. Yumichika continued to gossip when Mrs. Ise returned and apologized to the class on behave of Mr. Kyoraku. Forth period was a complete joke… Life sciences, each grade had one of these periods, only the gods know why.

This is where Rukia saw Mr. Kyoraku in his natural habitat. He made jokes, told the class to forget their homework and take a nap with him. Rukia only stared at her classmates as they obeyed him.

Fifth period… P.E. How teenagers dreaded this period and Mrs. Soi Fon didn't make it easy… it is do as you are told… or take a hike (literally!)

When it was time for lunch, Rukia almost kissed the floor when the bell rang to let her escape from the hell of P.E. she got dressed in her jeans and blue/purple long sleeved shirt and joined Momo, Toshiro and Uryu at lunch. By now her head was filled with what felt like thousands of names… Nemu, Keigo, Tatsuki….

She was only surprised when Ichigo entered the cafeteria with a red haired girl with big 'assets'. She wore a red cheerleading costume, that barely covered all the necessary. From afar Rukia could hear her overly joyous voice and immediately got a headache. She continued to stare at the couple, tracking the movements… they moved together, talked together, but didn't look together. Ichigo continued to stare in other directions than the girl and talk to others that was not her. She looked used to it…

"That's Orihime Inoue…" Uryu's voice held an emotion Rukia couldn't place… envy? Hatred? "… she and Ichigo are our schools 'it couple'… plus she's the head cheerleader." He took a bite out of his sandwich and continued talking to Nemu. Rukia wanted to talk to her new friends, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from Ichigo and Orihime.

"Rukia… you have French now, don't you?" She didn't even hear when the bell tolled, but everyone in the cafeteria was getting up and going to class.

"Yeah, and you Shuuhei?"

Before he answered he dug his hands in his pockets and slumped into gangster walk… "I have Maths… God save me!" he begged to the ceiling. Rukia couldn't help but chuckle.

On her way to French Rukia saw Ichigo slamming his head against his locker door and mumbling something about his 'stupid old man'. She chose to ignore it and continued walking to her class. Her French teacher. Mrs. Yodamaru reminded her of Mrs. Ise, she was not as sweet as her, but with her black hair and glasses Rukia could have sworn they were sisters.

"Bonne journée de classe ... s'il vous plaît obtenir votre manuels sur."* She ordered them, while Rukia was reaching for her bag she saw that Momo was with her in the class and Yumichika. Luckily she wasn't alone…

Momo walked with Rukia to Toshiro's car, talking about how great it was that Rukia was there… "so I'll see you tonight then… oh but what are you going to wear?"

"What?" Rukia tried to remember what was going to happen, but it completely slipped her mind.

"The party, at your house? Remember?" With a burst of knowledge Rukia suddenly remembered, she slapped her forehead as to say… 'Idiot brain'.

Six hours later and said party was going strong, the music was blaring out of Shuuhei's enormous speakers, the house was packed from corner to corner and the smell of cheese puffs filled the air. Rukia tried to get some air, but the place was so full of people dancing and eating, she couldn't get through. Worst was everyone was greeting her, 99.9% of the time she had no idea who it was. At the other side of the room evil was brewing, yes Shuuhei somehow spiked the punch and the results was just beginning to show. It wasn't 42 minutes and the party turned in to a mad house… everything got louder and even more out of control. Shuuhei smiled at his success. When Rukia finally made it out of the room to the dark back porch she felt I little queasy after having more than 6 cups of punch. The garden looked cold in the winter night and out of touch as there was no light, only the sound of the party raging inside. The stars were bright, or that is what she thought…

* * *

~Saturday~

More than one shiver tickled her body at the same time, she had no feeling in her hands, ears, nose, face, feet, legs… well her whole body. She was too afraid to open her eyes to see what she was going to find. The image of last night's party was still in her head, but what happened after that was a blur.

"Rukia?" The voice was warm and gave her a sense of comfort. She didn't respond with words, her body automatically curled into a ball, shielding herself from the coldness.

The sun was the highest in the sky when Rukia's eyes opened and her conscious awakened. Her head was throbbing and her nose itching. The duvet slipped of her still clothed body when she stood up, ever muscle ached, and every joint creaked like an old man. Stumbling out of her room and down the stairs something caught her eyes and breath… all six guys were scattered across the house cleaning the mess from the party.

"Oi… morning, sleeping beauty." Renji joked as he scrubbed what looked like red toothpaste off the wall.

"What the hell happened last night?" Renji bit his lip and looked to the others for advice, Shuuhei slipped into the kitchen… Chad just looked in the other direction, Ichigo couldn't be bothered…

"Someone" he coughed twice secretively saying Shuuhei in between "spiked the punch..."

"Oh…I had six glasses full of punch" Rukia said dazed and rubbing her sore head.

"Yeah that's why Ichigo found you outside…"

"Outside?" She gasped for air "What did I do outside?" Renji just shrugged and continued with his scrubbing. She turned to Ichigo for questions, but he just turned away from her to avoid her gaze. The silence was interrupted by a sneeze… a sneeze from Rukia.

"You aren't getting sick, are you?" Ichigo turned back toward Rukia when Uryu asked the fabled question.

"No… it is just the soap or something you guys are using… that's tickling my nose" she gave a weak smile. Renji stared into is bucket and took a whiff.

"It is just Bleach…" he said dumbfounded.

While the guys cleaned _their _mess, Rukia disappeared to go take a shower and to get rid of the alcohol smell. When the house was clean, all six guys marvelled at their work and slumped in the living room.

"Just from a little cleaning and you all are tired? Weak…" Rukia taunted them, dancing about because after taking 6 headache pills her cranium's pain subdued. Her dancing and mocking about drew her housemates' attention away from her rosy cheeks and increasing fever.

An overall decision was made to order take out, but from which shop was the question… Rukia and Toshiro wanted Chinese, Renji wanted KFC, Chad and Uryu voted for Pizza, Shuuhei wasn't given a choice due to his behaviour… so the final decision was left up to Ichigo, he pondered for a moment and then sided with Chad and Uryu for Pizza. The short raven haired girl only glared at him, which he returned in a form of a smirk of victory. When the food was delivered, they all dug in… smearing cheese all over their faces, during which Rukia had a sneezing fit which resulted in drawing Uryu and Ichigo's attention to her cold.

"Rukia go to bed…" Ichigo took a sip of his coke and pointed to the stairs like a father figure.

"Wha—t? It is only 8 o'clock"

"I don't care you're sick. Go. To. Bed."

"I'm not… It's just the smell of the cheese that is irritating my nose and…" she paused right there, because of 6 pairs of eyes glaring at her. "… I'm not sick." Her lie would have worked if Uryu wasn't so damn fast. In the matter of a minute he ran to the bathroom grabbed thermometer and struck it in her mouth when she wasn't looking.

"42 degrees Celsius" ** Uryu glared at her and did what Ichigo did… pointed to the stares while sipping some coke.

"No"

"Go" Ichigo replied

"No"

Ichigo placed his half eaten pizza slice in the box and strolled to Rukia. From her seated position on the floor he looked like a giant. There was a moment of silence… Ichigo bent down, really close to Rukia and only said one word... "Go".

"No" she turned to the T.V. and took a bite from her pizza slice.

Big mistake…

Ichigo grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Laughter filled the room when Ichigo climbed the stairs with a yelling Rukia on his shoulder.

He placed her on her bed softly and went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth… her forehead was sizzling and the coolness helped.

"Now, you should get some rest" he threw the duvet over her frail body and close the door.

"Stupid Strawberry" she mumbled as she settled in for a long nap.

Downstairs the guys couldn't stop laughing when Ichigo returned, but a quick fist to the face shut all of them up.

* * *

~Sunday~

Ichigo and Uryu made turns to go check up on Rukia, because her fever wasn't going down and all she wanted to do was get out of her bed and join the rest downstairs. After she had a hissy fit she was allowed to go sit on the sofa, but to sit still and with what felt like 16 blankets.

She continued to sneeze and began to cough. After a quick lunch, made by Toshiro, Rukia fell asleep on the couch. Each boy stared at her, not knowing what to do. Uryu took her temperature again and found it to be lower than last night. Shuuhei tried to avoid the other's gaze, because indirectly it was his fault she was sick.

"Guys we have a new record… not even a week and she is already sick." Ichigo wiped his face with is hand, implicating he was getting tired.

He then bent down and picked Rukia up (bridal style) with all her blankets and took her to bed. Just before he left her room, he felt her forehead again and the heat was subsiding. Downstairs everything went quiet when he entered the room. The five guys glared at him as he went into the kitchen, made some ginger ale and went back up to Rukia…

"Dudes… do you guys think…?" Chad was the one who interrupted the silence, nobody answered him, because nobody knew the answer… or the question.

* * *

* "Good day class… please take out your text books"

** 107 Fahrenheit

* * *

**... Oh deary me... I thought that was never going to end. The next chapters are ten to one going to be shorter. I spent 3 days on this (on and off)  
**On my computer it is 14 pages!

**But I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**Sorry, if there is concord errors, spelling and typing mistakes...

**Good news though... this story is going to be almost 24 chapters long... one chapter means one week in Rukia's wacky life XD**

Review are loved!


	3. Week two

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach or any of the products mentioned.

* * *

**Week two**

* * *

He was standing two feet from the door, hesitating. _To knock or not to knock?_ The question was making him rethink the whole week since Rukia had arrived. It wasn't even one week and she was already sick. His knuckles whitened thinking about how Shuuhei spiked the punch, which led to Rukia falling unconscious outside in the freezing cold weather. Letting a sigh slip from his lips Ichigo turned around to go to bed. But Uryu blocked his way. He was wearing his baby blue pyjamas and a surprised look on his face.

"Kurosaki… what are you doing?" The surprised look disappeared and he pushed his glasses up with is index finger, holding his glare to Ichigo.

"Nothing… Night." He pushed passed Uryu to avoid further questions, but Uryu already knew the answer to his questions. The raven haired teenager stood in the hall watching a big orange haired idiot disappear around the corner.

Again a sigh was heard, this time from the brain of the gang. "What the hell is going on in that head of yours Kurosaki?" he mumbled to himself as he made his way to his room.

Down stairs Ichigo scratch the back of his head as he looked around the dark living room, he has been staying here since his high school career started and each time he looked around he felt like a stranger to the place. Again he sighed. The double doors swung open when Ichigo pushed the frame. His hand patted against the wall in search for the light switch, once he found it the room was filled with light and in the center stood an old 1967 Chevrolet Camaro. The bonnet was open and it had no doors, busted up was a good way to describe it. "Just another day, right girl?" Ichigo grabbed his torch and headed to the car with a hidden smile on his face.

* * *

~Monday~ *24/01*

"Dude… wake up!" Renji's voice was like a missile to his ear and it irritated him to hell. Although he knew he had to get up, he turned around and continued to sleep. "Dude… not cool" Renji's voice grew soft as if he was outside his room.

As sudden cold wet feeling covered Ichigo's sleeping face, which resulted in him waking up, abruptly. "Renji you ass!" and that's how the battle began. Ichigo was like a hungry wolf after Renji who looked like a scared little rabbit. "Pineapplehead, you are so gonna pay!" he growled at him as they ran into the kitchen. Four pairs of eyes were glued to the two idiots running around like dumbasses.

"Do they do that a lot?" Rukia chewed her cereal and looked to Toshiro for answers. He only smirked at nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ready to go Rukia? We don't want to be late like –" he glared at Ichigo entering the kitchen a second time "-them". He grabbed his keys and she jumped of her chair.

"Who! Wait… you are going to school?" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's attention, she spun around to look him dead in the face.

"Yeah… I'm feeling much better now." She smirked at him "and it wasn't even that bad! Your damn thermometer is broken! 42 degrees Celsius? You know that would mean I was boiling in my own bodily fluids." She sniffed showing evidence of her minor cold she still had.

"So what, smartass? If you didn't fall asleep outside, you wouldn't be using our broken thermometer!" he bit down hard onto the apple in his hand, just to make a point.

"Well, dumbass…I didn't sleep outside! I was unconscious! Which means it wasn't my fault!" Again she spun around on her heels and head for the door, leaving an orange haired teenager alone with a mouth full of apple.

School was noisy and didn't help Rukia taming her headache. She and Momo was walking to the cafeteria when she had one of her sneezing fits. "Rukia, maybe you should visit the nurse… you have been sneezing all day."

"Nah, it is only a cold…" she wiped her nose on the purple handkerchief the kept with her at all times "… nothing I hadn't handled". While she and Momo was locked in a heated conversation Rukia absentmindedly bumped into someone. On instinct she apologized. "I'm sorr-…oh, it is you, never mind".

"What the –" Ichigo glared at the little witch as she and Momo kept walking. He could hear Momo asking her what that was about and all she did was shrugged. _She just shrugged!_ Yeah that pissed him off, adding yet another thing to his all around 'awesome' day. First he gets a C for his English paper and then Orihime corners him with her lunch, which looked alive. "What more?" he reached his locker after trying to get out of the stream of people heading to the Cafeteria, a real downside if your locker is on the other side of the door everyone wants to get in.

"Yo, Ichigo" Renji ran to him almost hitting a girl with his arm as he waved like a total idiot. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About the fight?"

"Mind elaborating?" Ichigo's scowl deepened on his face.

"Well, I should say…catfight." This caught Ichigo's attention. His reasoning_… 'What I'm a guy can you blame me?'_

"Who?"

"Orihime and Rukia… never saw that comin-"

"When?" Ichigo caught Renji off guard with the sudden interest in the matter.

"-err- second period… but it wasn't physical… just really, really verbal" Ichigo narrowed his eyes looking for more information "They just had an argument about… about –err"

"About what Renji?"

"You…"

"I can't believe you stood up to Orihime like that… nobody ever even thought about it." Momo chewed her sandwich slowly savouring the taste.

"Why, she doesn't seem like all that to me… Why does Ichigo even bother with her?" She was stopped from taking a bite out of her own sandwich by the look Momo was giving her, from complete surprise.

"They have been dating for almost a year…they're this school's IT couple."

"Well he has been wasting his time..." That caused Momo to choke on her food.

"Don't say that, someone might hear you!"

"Momo… why are you so paranoid?"

"Because you have a big mouth…" It wasn't Momo who answered her question. The voice was male and behind her, from Momo's face she could tell this person wasn't too happy. "… don't you Rukia?" Ichigo crossed his arms looking down on the Midget chewing her sandwich.

"Oh… Ichigo. You heard?" She had a cocky smile on her face as she drank her Soda.

"No, I just sensed you were being a smartass again" his voice was full of venom and sarcasm.

"Wow, are you like… a mind reader? What number am I thinking about?" her smirk didn't fade.

"Rukia… stop your bullshit, would ya?" he poked her nose, throwing her 'off balance'.

"My bullshit?" she giggled a little then regained her position "I think it is your girlfriends bullshit you want to talk about, don't you?" Why she always turned everything in a question pissed Ichigo off.

"Just leave Orihime alone, and don't start a fight..."

"Me? start a fight… you should get your resources checked, she started the fight. Not me!"

"Orihime… started the fight?" Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"Yeah…. Called me the whore, because I'm living with six guys… and then she had the audacity to ask with how many of _you_ have I slept with." She acted nonchalant, brushing it off like another day in the office. Ichigo on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You idiot, can you get out of my way… we kinda need to get to class." Rukia cocked an eyebrow and tapped her feet, being very impatient.

"Fine, whatever, Midget…" she narrowed her eyes, but was pulled away by Momo before another fight began.

"Yeesh, what did you do to that poor girl?" Ikkaku grabbed Ichigo's shoulder turning him so that they could head for the door.

"Me? She is the one who is so… so… bitchy!" That probably wasn't the word to describe her, but at that moment Ichigo couldn't think of anything else.

The house was quiet for once. Ichigo stepped inside and took of his jacket, heading to the kitchen so he can start dinner. But a heavenly smell drifted in the air, he couldn't help but take in a deep breath. Rukia stood next to the stove in the kitchen dress in an apron. She was humming a song Ichigo never heard before. She sidestepped to the counter and grabbed the knife and started to chop, not even noticing Ichigo at the door.

"Yo, what are you making?"

"Ichigo, don't do that! Give me a heart attack, would you?" She turned back to the cutting board. "I'm just making some curry… actually the only thing I can make" she giggled and threw some of the carrot into the pot.

"Well, it smells delicious…" he smirked "You know… I can teach you how to cook if you want?" She turned to him and gave a puzzling look and then nodded.

"Thanks, but would you please go set the table…" she threw more ingredients into the pot and started to stir.

"Hmph" he shook his head, but did as he was asked. After _the_ dinner was over Rukia started to clean up, but was stopped by Toshiro.

"Rukia, the way it works here… when you make dinner someone else does the dishes. So go relax." She thanked him with her eyes. The night slowed and everyone disappeared to their rooms, to get some much needed rest. Everyone, except an orange haired teenager.

* * *

~Tuesday~ *25/01*

The day started like any other day, the guys sleeping 'til it was time to go, the running up and down the house trying to find their socks. Rukia only sat and watch the male species and started to wonder how it would go it they got up earlier in the morning. She fiddled with her grey shirt when Ichigo tripped on the rug and flew a few meters. Giggling could not be stopped. "Stop it! It ain't funny."

"Oh, it is." She made her way over to him and touched his head. "Sit still, I'll go get the first aid box" a few minutes later she was patching him up.

"Thanks…" for a second their eyes just… connected and not one of them wanted to look away. His amber eyes and her violet ones did their own speaking.

"Guys? We are going to be late." Shuuhei said hesitantly, not knowing if that was a 'moment'. Ichigo cleared his throat and headed out, without a word leaving his lips, only his mind was rambling on and on.

Orihime was at his side the moment his foot touched the ground. Her auburn hair was high in a ponytail and her cheerleading outfit clung to her body. "Morning Ichigo!" her cheerfulness was the reason she was head captain, but also the reason most of the guys wants to get in her panties. Ichigo only smiled at his girlfriend and continued walking to the school building. She grabbed hold of his arm, shaking it of was not a good idea, especially in front of the student body. A group of girls standing near the door "aah'ed" and "ooh'ed", but one mentioned something of why Orihime had all the guys they wanted and this tickled Ichigo's subconscious.

Rukia didn't know if she should laugh or just cry… She was walking with Shuuhei and Toshiro to class when Renji came running up like an idiot, because he forgot his chemistry/science book and wanted to borrow hers, well… instead of making his way to them he tripped in fell into the lockers. Making a senior guy with dark brown hair scream like a girl and a pineapplehead returning the scream. The entire hall of moody teenagers turned their eyes to them, but for Rukia it felt like they were staring at her.

"Deary me… are you okay?" The school Nurse, Ms. Unohana, bent down and looked at Renji's head, for blood was slowly flowing from the bump. The bell rang and the hall emptied.

"Kuchiki report to the Principal's office." The Intercom echoed through the classroom. All eyes were on Rukia when she exited her English class to go join the Principal.

She stepped inside, but didn't find the old man Yamamoto there, but "Brother?".

"Rukia… sorry for calling you out like that." He was cold and emotionless like always, but he never made a social call.

"What can I help you with?" he fiddled with his watch, looking at the time, as his life depended on it.

"Rukia, I will be away for the next few months on business and I won't be able to make contact with you in this time." He sighed and turned to the window "I want you to be safely guarded, this work has to do with Hisana's death" She flinched at the name.

"…Did you find them?"

"No, but I'm about to."

"I see." She didn't understand why he was here, nor why he was telling her this.

"Look after yourself Rukia… and don't be reckless." His order sounded more like a wish, but she couldn't tell, not with him, not with Byakuya Kuchiki.

That night Rukia flipped through old photo albums that she found once in her brother's room, gathering dust. The first few photos was of Byakuya when he was younger, then there were photos of Hisana and him. They were in love and everyone could see it. A small tear drop landed on the plastic cover and awakened Rukia out of her trance. With the back of her hand she wiped her cheeks, removing the evidence of a soft heart.

* * *

~Wednesday~ *26/01*

The last bell finally rang letting the students out of their prison. Rukia made her way to her locker, but the door was blocked off by a herd of cheerleaders discussing their nail beds and what type of skin cleanser they should use. She only sighed and decided to head to the bathroom. Just like any other 'chick flick' while she was in the stall the cheerleaders entered the bathroom and started to gossip, Rukia didn't want to eavesdrop until they mentioned her name.

"… she isn't that hot either…"

"I know, and yet all the guys hang out with her."

"Yeah, even Ichigo is falling for her stories."

"I heard she transferred her because she was pregnant."

"OMG! That is so pathetic, who would want to do her?"

"I know, maybe her brother." They giggled. That just sent Rukia tumbling over the edge. She throw the door open and 4 pairs of eyes were glued to her.

"Next time you gossip about someone, make sure they're not near, before they put a foot up your ass."

"Rukia… Rukia, Rukia." A girl with fake blond hair chanted her name, taunting her even further. "I guess the rumours are true, if you look so guilty" she added a fake laugh just to put the cherry on the cake.

"No way in hell it is true, bitch" Rukia surprised herself at all the swearing she has been doing since she transferred here.

"Oh, defensive…" the girl flicked her hair and started to glare at Rukia. Just as she opened her mouth to insult her even more, Rukia's phone rang.

"Hello?" she pointed to the girls to 'sssh' and turned to the door.

"_Hey Rukia, with who are you riding home with?"_

"Oh, Toshiro…" she glared at the girls standing at the basins and pushed open the door.

"I was actually going to walk home, I just needed to stop somewhere first."

"_Can't I take you"_

"No it is okay… It isn't that far, but thank you Toshiro."

"_Okay…?"_ he sounded unsure "_See at home."_

"Yeah, see you." She pushed the end button and headed to her locker once more. The sunlight was welcomed by Rukia outside, but not the ice cold breeze that rushed passed her face. She looked down on her hastily draw map and started to walk in the direction she drew on the little piece of paper. 14 blocks later she stepped into a small coffee shop that had the atmosphere of a home. A waitress, with blond hair and really big 'assets' made her way to Rukia. "Hi, I'm Rangiku. How can I help you?" her smile was gorgeous and embraced Rukia.

"Oh, I'm here about the job?" she pointed to the window with a large sign _Help Wanted_. Rukia didn't need a job, but she wanted to keep busy and Momo told her about this place, so she decided to come see for herself.

"Oh… Hang on I'll go get Kisuke." A few minute passed and a blond guy wearing a green getup danced out.

"Helloooooo! How can I help you…?" he was too joyful. "I'm Urahara Kisuke, manager of this fine coffee shop."

"-err- I'm Rukia Kuchiki" his eyes suddenly grew underneath his hat. "I want to apply for the job?"

"The question is my dear, when can I start?" he slapped his fan on the top of her head.

"Now? If it is possible?"

"Nothing is impossible here, Rukia…"

Toshiro dumped his bag on his bed, not to long after the final bell rang. It was Wednesday and yet he was tired beyond reason. The computer sprang to life and notified its owner of new e-mails, one of which attracted his attention. Immediately he opened it and immediately a smile grew on his face.

_From: Karin K  
_

_To: Toshiro H  
_

_Subject : Dumbass!_

_Hey… are you meeting me at the lounge at eight or somewhere else? I can't stay long, Yuzu is making me clean my room. How is Ichigo? And that new girl?_

_Love_

_KK_

He smiled knowing that he had the best thing ever, love. He jumped at the soft knock at the door which belonged to the person he didn't want to know what that e-mail said. As quickly as he could he turned his screen off, colouring it black. "Toshiro?" Ichigo leaned on the doorframe and questioned his friend's sudden actions.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?" to avoid him suspecting something he grabbed his camera and turned to the door.

"Uhm… Wasn't Rukia going to ride home with you. I didn't see her here." He scratched the back of his head, while yawning.

"Oh, she said she was going somewhere. She'll be home later." He turned to Ichigo who wasn't really surprised by the news "Why?"

"Nothing" he shrugged and disappeared from the doorframe.

"Weird" a small whisper from Toshiro.

When Rukia opened the door after a long walk from her new part-time job, her nostrils were greeted by something heavenly. Like all her roommates she dumped her bags and coat just behind the door and made her way to the living room.

"Yo, where were you?" Shuuhei was lying lazy on the sofa chewing something and channel hopping.

"At my new job, if you must know…" she giggled, lighting the mood.

* * *

~Thursday~ *27/01*

He was too pissed to even breath, but the little midget was still at it. Since they got home and Shuuhei taught her how to play Black Ops on the X-box she hasn't stopped. When the six of them bought the thing they made a pack that they would SHARE. But she didn't know that… yet. Again she died, and just started again. His grip on their sofa increased and his knuckles whitened. _Again she died! That is it! _Abruptly he got up and stood right in front of the T.V. Rukia shifted from side to side, trying to see. "Ichigo! Get out of my way, I can't see."

"That is way I'm doing this!"

"You just want to stay at the high score don't you, afraid I'm gonna beat you?" he grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off.

"Hey!" a seriously pissed of Midget suddenly attack the poor orange strawberry. For a few seconds they tumbled on the floor, looking like a pair of wild dogs fighting over a bone. She was yanking his hair and he was pulling hers. The battle was in full swing when Uryu got fed up.

"Would you please stop." For a breath second they both looked at him like a he was a lunatic and then continued. "Oh dear god…" he removed his glasses and wiped his face with his hand "…I won't survive this." After that he and Chad, who sat quietly on the couch, left the room so that the two idiots on the floor could be _alone_.

"Let go of my hair Stra-wberry"

"Not if you let go of mine… MIDGET!" but they just simply kept pulling and scratching. "Stop it!" the pressure was suddenly gone from his head, but replaced by something worse. "Stop biting me! Ouch!" He twisted her so that he towered over her, pinning her to the floor.

"Foreplay? Really?" Rukia couldn't stop herself but she was staring at Ichigo's mouth, she had not even planned to escape his hold on her either, the thought didn't even cross her mind.

Rukia may have been staring at him, but he was more interested in the damage her darn teeth made in his arm. He wasn't bleeding or anything, but it was sore. His glare turned to the prisoner underneath him and that is when everything just… stopped. Every line of her body stood out to him, every detail bore into his mind. He tried to look away, but something kept his head from turning. "Hey, stop before you drool on me." Her voice drew him out of his trance.

"Me… drool? Never…" he let go of her arms and got up, without touching her again. "Next time Midget… share the X-box, it ain't yours you know." With that he turned to the double doors and disappeared into their darkness.

"Okay, that wasn't weird at all." Shuuhei's voice behind Rukia made her jump.

"Right? Because he is a gentleman?"

"Yeah, he doesn't even play with his sisters like that…" She just shrugged it off and went back to her room to get to work on her homework. When she passed the double doors she was curious what he was doing behind them, but didn't do anything about it.

She felt much more comfortable when she was in her Chappy Pyjamas sitting on her bed, studying her French book.

"I hate to do translations… Comment puis-je vous aider?" She tapped the pen to her chin a few times "How... can I… help you?" She did a victory dance in her head and continued "Vous aimez la crème glacée?" she shrugged "You like ice cream?" _Damn this is easy._

"Midget, why are you talking to yourself?" the voice belonging to the orange haired idiot came from behind the door. She made no notation to answer him and just continued with her work. A few seconds later she heard footsteps disappearing down the hall.

_Idiot. _

* * *

~Friday~ *28/01*

"Thank the heavens it is Friday! I'm pooped!" Renji made sure everyone in the household heard him as he slumped down onto the sofa, grabbing a hold of the X-Box's controller.

"Yeah, because you are so busy at school…" Uryu glared at him, while pushing up his glasses.

"Nope not really, but just going to school is enough to make me tired." He yawned.

"Why I'm always cooped up with you, I don't know…"

"Wow, there is something you don't know!"

"Shut up, pineapplehead!" a vain popped.

"Hey, brains… could you get me a soda?" Renji's eyes were too fixed on the T.V. to notice Uryu scowling behind him and walking away. "Brains?" yanked his head in all the directions, but didn't see Uryu. Meanwhile, his avatar in the game was shot and killed… "Oh… come on!"

Rukia was clothed in dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white Tee as she was running around with her orders. Today was her first official day at the job, like Urahara said "Wednesday was just a test…" she blew her single strand of hair out of her face and jogged to her third table. "Hi I'm Rukia, what can I get you?" the elderly couple only ordered two coffees with smiles. The smell of coffee filled the air and Rukia found herself in heaven.

"Rukia? Where did you get those jeans?" Rangiku chimed behind her.

"Uhm, don't remember, I think somewhere in Paris…" she shrugged off the question and took the two coffees off the counter.

"Paris! Oh I have always wanted to go there… the City of Love" she giggled and spun around like a love sick puppy.

"It is not all that you know…"

"Not all that… you have got to be kidding me!"

"Well it's not the best place for someone with a broken heart…" The words Rukia spoke struck a chord in Rangiku's heart, but before the busty woman could say anything Rukia walked away, delivering her orders.

* * *

~Saturday~ *29/01*

"ARGH! Stupid piece of shit!" the cheerful morning was abruptly ended by the screams of none other than Rukia. She had just finished her homework and decided to go on to Facebook before her shift at the coffeehouse, but the stupid PC was throwing all kinds of warning signs and errors. "Work, you lousy hunk of junk!" Again the screen turned white and the words ERROR was printed in big red letters. "Really!" After 15 minutes of struggling Uryu knocked, offering his help.

"Thanks, I just don't know what to do… It has never done that…" she out of the chair and offered it to Uryu.

"Well, maybe I can fix it" Immediately he started typing and clicking, doing stuff that made Rukia dizzy.

"You know this stuff pretty well, uh?" She sat on her bed, across from Uryu. The screen blinked a few times and the nothing, pure blackness. "Or not?"

"You have one major virus… I think it best if we format your computer and start from scratch". This plan did not sit well with Rukia, all her work was on that freaking thing, all her photos of her friends and families and the thing she worked on almost 4 years now… her first book.

"Can't we backup all my documents first? I have a lot of things on that thing!"

"We can try…" he sounded unsure, making Rukia panic. After two hours and forty nine minutes of swearing and cursing, the PC was backed up and rebooted.

"Uryu, you my friend, are a genius!" he only nodded and pushed he glasses up. As Rukia's screen sprang to live she caught a glimpse on the time. "Oh shit fingers! I'm late." While she was struggling alongside Uryu, she completely forgot she had to go to work and she was already 14 minutes late. In her daze she ran face first into Chad coming up the hall.

"Rukia, you okay?"

"Oh, sorry… I'm late for work!"

"You need a lift?"

"I didn't know you had a car." A small smirk was planted on Chad's lips as his motorbike reached 100 km/h. Rukia clung to him, afraid of falling off. In a record time of 6 minutes she was at the coffeehouse, with added helmet hair. "Thanks, Chad."

On Saturdays the shop was busier that usual, all Rukia's tables were occupied with large groups of teenagers. For once she wanted to throw one of her customer's with their drink, because it was none other than the blond bimbo who 'attacked' her in the bathroom the other day. She heard from Shuuhei her name was Michiru… and that she was too hot to handle.

"Rukia, would you be a darling and get me more napkins…" she giggled alongside her friends and shoed Rukia away.

"'Would you be a darling'" Rukia mimicked her voice, as she was standing behind the counter filling one of the customers mugs with freshly brewed coffee "I'm not your darling". The guy only stared at her, not commenting on Rukia talking to herself. As the doors swung open a chilly air surrounded them, but as quick as it entered it was gone again. Ichigo walked in and started to remove his scarf when he saw Rukia with an apron behind the counter.

"This is where you work, midget?"

"What do you want Strawberry…" her scowl was deeper than his.

"Nothing. Yo, hat and clogs… Sorry I'm late."

"Late, what are you talking about?" she glared at him, dumbfounded.

"Rukia, he is the chef here over weekends…"Mr. Urahara answered for him. Ichigo only turned to her with a smirk on his face, but she replied by a defeated sigh.

* * *

~Sunday ~ *30/01*

"No way in HELL, Strawberry!" Rukia and Ichigo were at it again. Their roommates only stared at them in wonder. They have been bickering since noon and the clock just tolled 5 o'clock. "It is my turn… go be a good girl and go do homework." He yanked the controller out of her hands and started to select his name/profile.

"Homework's done! Now it is my turn…" she stuck her tongue out to him and grabbed the controller. Their fight was truly ridicules.

"It ain't… It is mine. MINE!" Ichigo was being childish and stood up, holding the controller above his head, way out of Rukia's reach.

"Very funny, now give the control-thingy" a swift kick to his shin brought the controller down to her level.

"Guys are you going to help me?" he turned to Renji and Shuuhei sitting on the couch, enjoying the bickering.

"You dug our own grave…" They both laughed as Ichigo tried to get the controller from Rukia, who started to throw anything she could find… including pillows, magazines, keys, remotes, apples… you get the idea.

"Midget! Stop throwing…" the last thing Rukia threw was one full can of Coke, hitting Ichigo on the head and making him tumble back.

"Shit, are you okay?" She rushed to his side and only heard in mumble…

"Can we give her up for adoption?"

* * *

... Sorry, I took awhile to update...  
**I promise it will never take this long again, I hope!**

**As you noticed I put dates in just to make it as real as possible, I'm going to stick with it... because it just looks cool.  
Oh and the thing with her fever, _where I kinda "killed" her._.. yeah that was a totally blond moment in my life, BUT I made it in a joke! **

Review are food!**  
**


	4. Week three

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the products mentioned.

* * *

**Week three**

* * *

By this time Rukia was starting to believe in karma and all that_ Jazz_, for just as Ichigo stood up, after their whole episode… he slipped on what ever 'paper' Renji threw on the floor. He wasn't raving in pain of cursing, he kept lying silently on the floor, not moving a muscle.

"Ichigo?" He didn't reply or even groan in pain. "Strawberry? This isn't funny?" She looked at the orange haired man lying motionless. She kicked his foot. Nothing.

"Uhm guys!" she yelled to get everyone's attention "I think Ichigo is dead..." Renji only shrugged and continue to play the game that Rukia and Ichigo had abandoned.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro, who was already dressed in his pyjama's came down the stairs. Rukia didn't answer him immediately, but bent down and touched Ichigo's neck.

"No, false alarm. He's got a pulse." As she straightened her pose, Toshiro was already by Ichigo's side checking his pulse again.

"What did you do to the poor guy?" Said guy started to moan and turn.

"See… he is alive." Rukia pointed at him and then sat on the couch next to him. The poor soul sat up with great struggle. Once up he looked Rukia in the eye, groaned and mumble something along the lines of _'a royal pain in my ass'_.

"I'm going to bed… to sleep off this _pain_." Maybe he wanted to emphasise it more, so he looked straight at Rukia when he said the word 'pain'. As he disappeared through the double doors, leading into his room he felt the forceful stare of violet orbs.

* * *

~Monday~ *31/01*

It was safe to say Rukia couldn't sleep that night, because it was just around 3 in the morning when she became fed up at looking at her ceiling. In her purple nightgown and pink bunny slippers she made her way down stairs for a much needed _midnight _snack. The refrigerator eliminated the house in an eerie glow. She settled for Ichigo's strawberry yogurt and made her descent to her room. A glimmer of light escaped underneath the double doors and caught Rukia's attention. She only slid the door open, a small crack of light formed. She could see inside Ichigo was bent over the engine of an old, beaten up car. From where she was leaning against the door it looked like he was talking to himself, but in reality he was humming a song. A song that had more history than the national anthem.

For the second time that night the song started in his head and just continued. He was meddling with the carbonator when a small sneeze made him aware of his onlooker outside his door. As casually as he could he walked to the table next to the door, pretending to search for something. All part of his plan not to scare away his little stalker. He yanked the doors open and down fell a little raven haired girl with a small bowl of yogurt.

"Oh look, it is you Rukia… what can I do for you?" The yogurt was entertaining her hair and face when she looked up and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" she whisper-screamed at him, while she tried to investigate the damage.

"Wouldn't you laugh if a midget with yogurt in her hair was standing in front of you?" He smiled.

"Ha-Ha… very funny." She patted her gown, dusting of the imaginary dirt.

"Hold on" he touched her cheek were some yogurt had landed and wiped some of it off "is this _my _strawberry yogurt?" she froze. Quickly she thought about excuses and so on, but telling the truth was going to get more of a reaction.

"Yes, it is." Then she did something that could only be described as insane or totally flirty… taking his finger and licking off the yogurt "It's too delicious not to eat some." Normally she wouldn't do anything remotely like this; she would never come in a foot radius from a male or even touch him. Now standing less than a foot away, she was blushing.

He leaned down, his face only an inch from hers… "Well, let me taste some." He licked a smudge of yogurt off her cheek, making the crimson glow on her cheeks darker. "Maybe we should clean you up, we wouldn't want you smelling like rotten milk, would we?" she flinched. "Relax, I won't use my tongue".

Again her blush got darker. Grabbing her had they made their way to the kitchen with Ichigo leading the way. He dabbed a cloth in some warm water and walked over to Rukia, who by now was sitting on the counter.

"You know I almost kicked Shuuhei's ass because I thought he ate my yogurt… looks like a need to apologize." Ichigo started some small talk, but Rukia won't budge. The cloth circled around her mouth as Ichigo's concentration was glued to her fine lips. Those cherry lips were so small and gently, he couldn't help but stare. His cloth-free hand moved passed her left cheek and cradled her neck.

"You are awfully quiet…" she looked up, and Ichigo could see why. Her cheeks were blood red and her eyes had grown enormous. He dropped the cloth and leaned forward. Inch by inch he closed the space between the lips, but when their lips brushed against each other Rukia pulled away and turned to face the cabinet on her right.

"Ichigo…"

"Sorry." He quickly turned away and head out. Rukia could only hear the soft thump of his door. The kitchen grew silent. She sat there for another 15 minutes thinking what would have happened if she hadn't pulled away.

Throughout the day, she avoided him and he avoided her. At lunch Rukia pulled Momo away from the Cafeteria to go sit in an empty classroom, where Ichigo sent Renji to look if she was in the Cafeteria as he hid behind his locker door.

All their roommates noted something when both excused themselves to eat in their room, both not feeling well. None of them wanted to say it, but the air was thick between them, so something had happened when they weren't looking.

* * *

~Tuesday~ *01/02*

Orihime was hugging his arm off as they walked through the school. Everyone was used to them walking around, arm-in-arm, as they did for the last year. "Ichi-bo…" His nickname she gave him, really irritated him to hell, but he couldn't say anything or he'd be the _son of a bitch _who was against Orihime.

Reluctantly he answered "Yes..."

"I heard from a very reliable source that Rukia has been sleeping around with the guys in your house." He stopped. "Bo… it just don't want you to fall in her trap, so you should watch-"

"Rukia ain't like that." The anger in his eyes bore into Orihime's. Sending a chill up her spine.  
"What?" he ripped his arm from hers and walked away. Eyes were glued to him as he walked down the hall and he immediately knew what rumours were going to arise. At the end of the hall Toshiro stood and gave him a puzzling look. He just shrugged it off and went to stand outside. Breathing in the cold air, made him relax.

"So I heard they call my roommates the _Six Kings_… why is that?" Rukia asked as she was poking around in her salad, looking for some tomato under all the lettuce. Momo looked up from her sandwich, her brown eyes questioning Rukia.

"Well… how to explain this." She placed the sandwich down and shifted closer to Rukia. "Okay so basically the school calls them that, because of the fact that they're the 'king' of their own area of _expertise…_ Take Shiro for instant, he is the Head of the Yearbook committee… Captain of the Baseball team and he is a good planner of sorts. Most girls only like him because they want him to take a photo of them. Did you know he is an intern at the biggest photograph company in the country?"

"No, but wow… what about Chad? He is always so quiet..."

"The big, strong silence type… always a winner, but mainly because he is the Captain of our Football team, he made us won the last two years." After munching down on a slice of cucumber Rukia asked about the others. "Renji is the wacko of the six… he is a black belt in Karate and he isn't too bad with a kitana. Shiro told me, but don't tell him I told you, but Renji has a crush on _you_." Rukia only shrugged it off; she wasn't in the mood for a relationship after what happened yesterday.

"You probably know that Shuuhei is in a band… you probably should stay clean of him."

"Toshiro said the same… is he really that bad?"

"Let's just say he and Miss Soi Fon has something going on behind the bleachers." Nemu interrupted, finally joining the conversation.

"OH… that's way he gets the _nice-nice_ treatment in P.E." Rukia only grinned as she thought about the dark haired man who lives down the hall from her.

"And Uryu-" at the mention of his name Nemu started to blush slightly, but it looks like only Rukia caught it. "-he is the smartest of the group, actually he is the smartest in the whole school." Nemu turned her attention back to her lunch.

"And Ichigo…"

"I don't want to know!" Rukia turned away from her friends as she tried to hide her blush.

"Rukia?" Momo touched her arm, sending ripples down her spine.

"It is just… That guy makes me so angry, all the freaking time." With that the conversation died down and break ended.

That afternoon at work Ichigo was luckily not there, but unfortunately for Rukia, Rangiku was. And she is like a hound dog, she smelled the difference in Rukia and immediately knew it was something to do with love. Her mission for the day was to find out as much as she possible could. Urahara was in good fortune that there wasn't too many customers complaining about Rangiku running a mock after Rukia.

"Like at told you a thousand times already Rangiku… I'm not in love with anyone." They were cleaning up as the shop was closing.

"I know that face when I see it Rukia, just ask my loving Gin… he knows all about it." _Yes,_ Rukia knew all about Rangiku's loving Gin, since she started to work there she got the whole story from start to finish. How he asked her out on a date, how the date went. What sort of man he was and how good he was in bed. Stories that made Rukia head for the hills when Gin walked through the door of the coffeehouse when he usually picked up Rangiku.

"Good night Rangiku, I'm going home now. Good night Urahara, see you Thursday." Rukia wrapped her scarf around her neck and started to head out. This particular day winter was in full swing yet again, which was very weird. _When are you going to buy a car? _A voice nagged in the back of her mind as she started her journey home, a journey of 19 blocks of cold, icy wind. Two blocks away she felt like her legs were frozen solid, but she just continued. A blue Mustang stopped next to her and the window rolled down.

"Midget, get in the car." She just kept walking, rather the cold than to be in the same car as him.

"No thank you, I'm fine out here. Walking. Alone. Not with you." She said as the car started to move with her.

"Yeah I get that you want to avoid me. But you are going to freeze" as he the words left his mouth, cold wind passed by Rukia. Giving her more goose bumps.

"Fine…" Unwillingly she got into the Mustang with the person she has been hiding from for the last two days. Luckily he made it easy and the one class they had together (Science)… he skipped. The ride was warmer than outside, but the atmosphere was much colder. With a few blocks down and only a few to go Rukia prayed that the ride would end quickly… and it did. Ichigo pulled over and cut the engine.

"I can't take it anymore, we have to talk about… yesterday." He kept is eyes on the steering wheel.

"No we don't… _nothing _happened."

"Rukia, you know as well as I do, more than nothing happened… we almost…"

"Kissed?" he nodded. "Ichigo _nothing _happened, okay?"

"Then why have you been running away from me?" He turned to her and she turned away. She didn't want to have this conversation at all.

"I don't … you just bring up bad memories." She started to fiddle with a piece of paper from her back pocket, but Ichigo grabbed her hands.

"Rukia, look at me." She kept staring out of the car until his hand turned her face the other way. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. Not too hard and not too gentle. Passionately and slow. It surprised her that she was kissing him back.

"Stop!" she broke the kiss and backed away as far as she could. "Start the car and take me home."

"Rukia don't do this." He tried to take her hand again, but she yanked it away.

"Trust me Ichigo, this… can't happen. I know how it feels to be cheated on. Even though I don't like Orihime… she doesn't deserve this. Now drive or I'm walking home." The rest of the ride home was silent and awkward. Rukia slammed the door as she got out and didn't even look back.

* * *

~Wednesday~ 02/02

The whole house (apart from Rukia) was running late, as usually. By the time they had to leave Ichigo still hadn't come out of his room. Rukia told the guys to leave him be and just go to school without him. When Renji knocked, Ichigo opened door, threw Renji his keys and shut the door again.

"Told you, now let's go before we are late." Rukia opened the door ushering the boys out. "Bye Ichigo" she whispered as she closed the door.

He stood with his head against his door as he listened to the three cars drive away. Silence. It was broken when Ichigo kicked he toolbox, sending his tools flying all over the room. "ARGH! What the hell is wrong with me?" he placed his hands on the bonnet of the Camaro and then his head. He was still in the clothes of the day before, a dark blue jean and a black long sleeved shirt, when he grabbed Chad's keys of the rack. Without a jacket or helmet he sped forward with the motorbike going to a place that could help him with his problem. Less than 30 minutes later he cut the engine and headed into the graveyard.

"Mom… I don't know what to do." He touched the gravestone inscribed with _MASAKI KUROSAKI Wife and Beloved Mother._ "At first she drove me mad, insane even… then when I found her out on the porch, passed out in the cold, something changed. From then on each time I see those violet eyes, I melt. But… Orihime." He sat down and continued to talk. "I told you about her before, she was just my friend, nothing more… until that jerks started to… to… I saved her, but she took it the wrong way. Now if I leave her, the whole school is going to think I am a jerk." A pause.

"You always told me I shouldn't care what people think, but I don't want them to think badly about Rukia either… she changed my world. In, not even 3 weeks. Is this how love feels? Mom I don't know anymore." The snow got heavier and Ichigo decided to head back before he is stuck with a nasty cold.

* * *

~Thursday~ *03/02*

The café was full of people as the storm blew in. Rukia and Rangiku were running around with coffee and hot chocolate the whole afternoon, people poured in and later the whole place was full. Urahara muttered something about needing more help. Silently Rukia wished that he didn't call Ichigo to come help, and 20 minutes later a short woman with short blond hair walked in. She was in plain jeans and a simple black shirt.

"Urahara I'm here and you should be lucky, this place is full." Rukia greeted the stranger; she introduced herself as Kiyone and sped off to take some orders. As the day came to an end Rukia was dead tired. She grabbed her jacket and looked outside to see the winter wonderland.

"I'm gonna need a lift." She muttered, yanked out her phone and went to the contact list. For a moment she hovered on Ichigo's name, but scrolled down to Toshiro's number.

"_Rukia? Hi…"_

"Oh, Toshiro. Sorry to call, but can you maybe come pick me up?"

"… _uhm I'm kinda out with Karin at the moment, wait I'll call Ichigo."_

"NO!" but before her request for _not him_ went through, the call was ended. "Shit." It wasn't 5 minutes later that the Mustang stood outside the coffeehouse. Rukia turned away, contemplating if this was the right choice, but she pulled herself together and swallowed the feeling that was brewing in her throat. Inside the Mustang was warm and the engine made as soft hum. She didn't greet him and he didn't try to. When they reached the first intersection with a red light, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"You should know how Orihime and I started to go out"

"I don't… really I don't"

"Well you are going to hear it anyway…" he started his story and Rukia couldn't help but listen.

_**Flashback**_

_The sun was high in the sky as summer was in full swing. The whole class was at the beach enjoying a day in the sea, sand and summer. Ichigo and Renji were deep in the sea waiting for the right wave to come along. They talked about girls, parents and their passed year in High School. As the day dragged on, no waves came so the two boys swam back to the shore to join their friends. They played volleyball and built sandcastles around sleeping Renji. Everything was all fun and games. On his way home Ichigo stopped to get the sand out of his sandals. He heard a muffled sound coming from the alley. At first the young teen though it was a cat or something, but he saw a red head duck behind the big dumpster. Slowly making his way around… two jerks jumped him, he third held on to Orihime, his hand over her mouth. And his other hand down her shirt… The orange haired male was enraged and took on the two that wanted to pound him._

_He made mince meat of them then went to the third; he pulled Orihime away from him and gave her a reassuring hug. "It is okay, I'm here."_

"_Are you her boyfriend or what?" the man laughed as her lunged at Ichigo, two swift kicks and he was down for the count. Ichigo bent down and before hitting the guy unconscious he said: "Yeah I am". After that the cops showed up and booked the three guys, but Orihime also booked Ichigo. From that day on, they were going out, even though he didn't mean to…_

_**End Flashback**_

"So you want me to believe that you are the hero and that is should feel bad for you?" Rukia looked him in the eyes and he could tell she wasn't too happy about his story.

"No, I just want you to understand my situation…" he wiped his face with he large hand.

"_Your situation?_ You could've broken it off with her long ago."

"I tried once and just before she came yelling that a guy was threatening her and I couldn't stand to watch her get hurt…"

"Did you ever see this man?" he looked stunned as he drove. The question wasn't what he expected.

"No, but as time went on, nothing happened and nobody threatened her again."

"Orihime is smarter than she looks… I give her that." Ichigo cut off the engine as they had pulled up the driveway.

"What do you mean?" She climbed out and looked back inside.

"If you ever realise what is going on, maybe I'll still be available, but if you don't wake up soon… you are doomed forever." With that she walked to the house and disappeared behind the door.

"Realise what Rukia… that I love you?"

* * *

~Friday~ *04/02*

This Friday night no party or big event shook the foundations of the house. Shuuhei was out with his band, playing a gig. Only God knows where. So the whole house was quiet and relaxed, except when Renji screamed "Die mother Fucker. Die!" The PS3 was in full swing. He hadn't stopped playing since they returned from school. Ichigo was in the kitchen wiping something up and the smell travelled through the house.

"Smells good." Toshiro commented as he was cleaning his lenses and organising his backpack. He was going out said Saturday to take photos out in the snow, so everything should stand ready a whole day earlier. "Rukia, why aren't you helping? I thought Ichigo was going to teach you?"

She didn't look up from her TEEN_ZONE_ magazine as she spoke. "Nah, I don't feel like taking orders from that moron today, maybe some other time." She continued to read the fascinating article about ADHD. By the time dinner was done and Ichigo called the remaining brood of boys, and girl, to come and sit down to eat.

Ichigo kept his eyes to his food, chewing remarkably slowly. Where as Rukia sat and enjoyed the dinner conversation, their eyes not meeting once.

Later she stood in her room, alone, Rukia let out the breath that's been weighing down her life force. Never knowing how hard it was to sit in the same room as him, smile at Renji's idiotic jokes and munching down on_ his_ delicious food. The petite girl grabbed a photo from her album that brought so many pain and sorrow, but brought back great memories.

_Knock-Knock_

At first Rukia thought it was Ichigo knocking. 90% of her wished it was him and the other 10% tried to warn her, but the voice that asked permission to enter wasn't Ichigo's.

"Toshiro, come on in…" She turned the photo upside down on her desk and watched the white haired boy enter.

"What is going on Rukia?" he sat on the bed and stared at her standing across the room.

"Nothing… why would anything be wrong?" Her fake smile was planted on her lips and cheeks.

"You know, I wasn't born yesterday… I can see something is up between you and Ichigo. I just don't know what. Did he hurt you or –" Her smile faded.

"No…" her response was quick and straight to the point "…it just, if I tell you… would you keep it a secret, please?"

"Yes I promise." She went and sat next to him on the bed and told him the whole story from the event that happened Monday morning to the awkward conversation in his car. "Rukia, you should know… Ichigo doesn't do something without reason. He lives to protect the ones who are dear to him."

"I know, but I shouldn't be one of them."

"Why not?"

She didn't have an answer, he only replied with a hug, a hug that Rukia desperately needed. Right on cue her door opened to reveal Ichigo standing in her doorway. "Oh. Sorry." His voice was blunt with a hint of anger. He disappeared from their sights, down the hall. On instinct Rukia jumped from Toshiro's friendly embrace to stop Ichigo.

"Wait." She whisper-screamed to avoid the guys hearing down stairs. "Would you stop, please?"

"Why? You looked fine with Toshiro…" both of them was standing in the narrow corridor, only a foot away from each other.

"What? You think-"

"What do you expect me to think? Huh? Do you want me to believe Orihime is right?"

She didn't know how to respond. Orihime has been a torn in her side from day one. "No, she has got you so good Ichigo, like you are her perfect puppet and you are too blind to see it."

"I'm the puppet? What were you doing with Toshiro?"

"He was comforting me. Okay?" he stayed quiet for awhile hoping Rukia would explain, she saw the look in his eyes and decided he needed to know. "I told him, about… _this_. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Why not me?"

"Because I don't trust myself with you… so please don't make it harder than it already is." She turned away and walk straight into her room, Toshiro wasn't there; he probably slipped out when they were arguing and into his own room. She picked up the photo again and only asked one question before putting it away. "Kaien is this the feeling you had?"

* * *

~Saturday~ *05/02*

Rukia's day didn't start bright and early, she slept in 'till about 11 'o clock. Her shift didn't start until noon. So slowly she rolled out of her bed and got dressed in a blue jean and white button down shirt. The air still had a chilly bite to it, so just for extra measure she threw her purple scarf around her neck and grabbed her black leather jacket. After grabbing an apple for the road, Rukia told the few remaining guys (Chad, Renji and Shuuhei) she was going to work. Chad offered to take her, but she was not in the mood to have a near death experience again.

The sun baked the back of Rukia's head as she made her way to the coffeehouse, the fresh air was what she needed. The whole night she rolled around in her bed, trying to reason with herself. Trying to convince herself she didn't feel anything for Ichigo, but who was she kidding. She wanted to kiss him from the moment they met and actually kick his ass at the same time. But ultimately she vowed not to let this distract her, she was going to stay away from him the best she could.

Her plan didn't work so well when she entered the café. Ichigo was standing with a tray in his hands, walking to the table and set down the customers' lunch. When he looked up, after being thanked by the young lady at the table, his eyes connected with hers. Both turned away from each other. The day dragged on and nothing happened, they said what needed to be said, mostly orders and screw ups, but that was it.

"What is going on with those two?" Urahara's tapped on Rangiku's shoulder drawing her attention.

"I don't know… they look so distant toward each other."

Urahara only smirked and went to his office.

* * *

~Sunday~ *06/04*

The table was set for lunch and all the boys were already sitting, awaiting their feast. Rukia came out of the kitchen holding a giant silver pot. When she revealed the content there was a cheer in the room. Roast beef… a recipe Rukia borrowed from Momo and she wanted to try it out. The smell was heavenly and soon it was gone, as the occupants of the house devoured the meal.

"I hoped you guys enjoyed that… because I won't be making it anytime soon." There were sad faces and faces of annoyance.

"Well, a job well done." After Toshiro thanked her for a meal, he excused himself and headed outside, car keys in hand.

"Where do you think he goes?" Renji asked as he gulped down his mouthful of Coke.

"I don't know." Rukia shrugged, but of course she knew… he was on his way to Karin. Rukia expected an uneventful evening, but she was wrong. Uryu called her downstairs when the doorbell rang. She didn't know who it could be. She didn't have a lot of friends here, so who would be searching for her?

Her feet pattered down the stairs. She had her black jean on and only a simple purple shirt. Entering the lounge she passed Ichigo. For a moment both of them looked at each other, but both turned away without saying anything. Something tugged at her stomach and she wanted to turn around, grab him and kiss him. But another male presence in the room caught her attention.

He stood behind Uryu as they walked towards her. Only wearing a black shirt and a jean, he still looked handsome. An expression of relieve was painted on his face. His hair was black and untamed, just as untamed as the look in his aqua green eyes.

"Hello, Rukia" She was stunned as he stood there, wacky smile and all.

"What are you doing here, Kaien?"

* * *

**R.I.P. sSappHireSs  
WAAITT! I'm not dead... yet.**

I'm really sorry for taking sooooo long to update, but after the whole stress of school **, and the fact that for the last 2 weeks FanFiction wouldn't let me log on... I couldn't post this sooner!

**So please don't kill me... *standing on knees, waving a white flag*  
**Please... o.0

**If you don't hate me... review?**


	5. Week four

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Or any of the products mentioned.

* * *

**Week four**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Kaien?" She was trying to be as calm as possible, turning on her Kuchiki side helped in times like these. She was trying to be emotionless, but failing… epically.

"Rukia? You don't know how much I went through to get to you." His eyes were sincere. Sensing the atmosphere between them, Uryu decided to step away and join the others on the couch. All the eyes in the room were glued to Kaien, trying to figure out who he was, for Rukia had never mentioned him. A moment of silence passed between them, but it was soon broken when Kaien asked if he could speak to Rukia alone… without the peanut gallery. Reluctantly she said yes. Her rational thinking told her to get as far away from him as possible, but the feeling she had in her gut and heart told her to grab him while he was still close.

Thankfully her room was clean and not littered with bras and other clothing items you don't want a guy to see. He walked in looking at the room, as if he was very interested in every fine detail. Then the 22 year old raven haired male sat on the bed and looked straight at Rukia, who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Could you tell me now… why are you here?" She moved away from him, trying to make the distance between them as big as possible.

"I had to see you. You left without saying goodbye." He fidgeted with his keys and dropped his gaze from her.

"Did you honestly think I would say goodbye to you, after what you did?" She wasn't as anger as she used to be, after staying with the guys and Ichigo, she learned to forget, but not to forgive.

"It won't help if I apologize, would it?"

"No, you ripped my heart out of my chest…I thought you loved me?"

"I still do." He was quick with his answer, like a trained professional.

"No you don't… you never did." She hugged her arms to her body, trying to hold herself together.

"I do… Miyako was nothing." He stood up and started to close the space between them.

"Nothing? Nothing that last for 4 weeks!" She wasn't as anger as she was a month ago, she was angrier.

"It was a mistake… I lost you, and I don't want that." Closer and closer he came, her body didn't want to move. Her fear has frozen her in place. His right hand reached for her face, gently caressing her cheek. An electric shock filtered through her body, awaking it from its depressing sleep. "I love you, only you."

She wasn't one who sweltered when she heard those words, but when his lips crushed down onto hers… her whole being came crashing down. The kiss deepened and continued. _His lips aren't as soft as Ichigo's_. Her own conscious were comparing the two, she was reminded of the brief kiss she and the Strawberry shared. _Why am I thinking of him at time like this?_ She shouted in her head, meanwhile the kiss kept going. Kaien's hand had traveled to her back and started to pull her closer. She didn't resist.

But unbeknownst to them, the door had opened and scowling teenager saw the whole action and reaction.

* * *

~Monday~ *07/02*

She noted his scowl was deepened on his face, almost like he didn't sleep the whole night. After Kaien had left, the guys informed Rukia that Ichigo had locked himself in his room and didn't want to be 'disturbed'. So when morning broke she was surprised to she him in the kitchen eating his Captain Crunch cereal.

She had passed him when she came out of the cafeteria. Orihime had him busy as usual and clinging to him even more. Her phone silently buzzed in her pocket. The message was from Kaien asking her if he could see her again tonight. A formal date. After the little make out session last night, she tried to stay angry at him, but it didn't work as much as she wanted it to. Her only reply was "See you at 7".

The headache was pounding in his skull, more than usual as Orihime went on and on about the new skirt she bought. But it did bring a little relief. The image wasn't projected into his head anymore, not like in his dreams the previous night.

"Ichi-bo… what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Orihime lifted her hand and felt his forehead.

"No, I just didn't sleep that well." Orihime's eyes glowed with an emotion Ichigo couldn't put his finger on.

"Okay! So I decided because I'm forgiving you, you should take me out Friday." For a split second he couldn't think why _she_ was the one who should be doing the forgiving. It was just last week when he walked away from her, just because she was talking bad about Rukia. Was that such a big issue? Apparently it was to her.

"Fine. We'll go out" she jumped with joy and quickly hurried to her band of cheerleaders to ask their help on her outfit. When the bell rang, Ichigo slowly made his way over to the Science class. The one class he shared with a certain short, raven haired girl, who just by looking at her, made him regretful.

She was already sitting at their table, taking to Keigo. Ichigo's eyes caught Keigo's hand swiftly move to Rukia's leg, but before he could touch her soft, ivory skin, Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"Keigo. Don't." His friend took the warning with sweat-drop and went to his seat without another word.

"Hi." Rukia spoke to him, while turned to her book, thus not making any eye contact.

"Yo." It was brief. It was awkward.

Being less than a meter away from him, Rukia had the sudden urge to just touch him. Never in her life was she drawn to two polar opposite guys at the same time. Kaien, the dark haired adult, was gentle and valued friendship above everything. Ichigo, with his ridicules orange hair, was more robust and saw a friend as family. But both would die for the ones they love.

She tried to concentrate on the work at hand. The formulas were flying outside around her head not daring to enter, for her head was full of confusion.

Who did she love? The question was haunting her, and she saw no outcome for this problem.

His grey Nissan stopped at the house 2 minutes before 7. She gulped. She had to figure out who was the one she wanted to be with. But deep in her mind she already knew the answer. Kaien. Ichigo already had Orihime, and she could never let herself be the cause for someone to break up with their loved one.

What started out as an awkward date at a fancy restaurant, SilverOrange, later turned into a heated conversation about the past. Kaien had probably apologized about a thousand times when they reached the car. And again the minute another conversation died down he started his speech again.

"Rukia, really I am truly sorry-"

"Would you just stop! God… I hate that word." She climbed into the car. Kaien followed, but didn't start the car.

"But what if I mean it?"

"Then prove it to me."

He wasn't gentle, only passionate and hungry. He grabbed her and pulled her close, crushing his lips to hers. Minutes passed and their mouths melted into one and maybe their whole being. As the kiss deepened, Rukia's head started to run away with her and all she could think about was the fact that Ichigo's lips were softer than Kaien's.

* * *

~Tuesday~ *08/02*

She only heard the news in the morning, while she was biting her apple. Ichigo had disappeared last night and still haven't returned. His Mustang was still parked in its place, but he was missing. A sudden feeling was driving her actions. She grabbed the keys of his car and told the guys she was going to go look for him.

"Rukia that would be dumb."

"Why, Renji?" She eyed the red head.

"You don't know the city, or even the places that Ichigo would probably be… but I do." He took the keys from her hands and placed his backpack on the couch. "I'll find him, you just go to school." She wanted to protest, but Renji had a point. Wondering aimlessly around would do nothing, but use up all the fuel in the car. She nodded and headed out to Toshiro who was already sitting in his car.

The blue Mustang's engine purred through the streets of Karakura for about three hours, yet it only had one passenger. Renji had been to all the normal and day-to-day places, but still no sign of Ichigo. He tried to call him, but he only reached his voicemail. He turned down a lonely street leading to one place he knew Ichigo rarely visits.

The graveyard was cold and dead as the wind blew. The red head walked in the direction of the Kurosaki burial place and from a distance he could see the orange. He sat slumped against his mother's gravestone, head in his hands. Ichigo didn't hear him as he came walking up, only until Renji spoke up did he notice the red head.

"I didn't think I would find you here." Sensing that Ichigo wasn't going to get up, Renji joined him on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking" He looked up, but not at Renji only into the distance.

"Since when do you think?" It was barely as snicker, but there was a soft noise from Ichigo's mouth.

"When did life get this fucked up?" Ichigo wiped his face with his hand and continued to talk. "I thought everything was perfect, now just look at this shit I got myself into." Renji gave him a puzzle look but didn't ask. "Three weeks and everything just comes crashing down."

There was a moment of silence as Ichigo stood up, followed by Renji.

"Did come with my car?" Renji nodded. His best mate was looking as depressing as ever, like a total wimp.

"Yeah, what's going on… tell the truth." He dug into his jean pocket and retrieved the keys and handed it to Ichigo.

"I screwed up." Ichigo would probably told him the rest of the story, but Renji's fist connected with Ichigo's cheek. "What the…"

"You are being lame!" he swung his fist for another shot, this time it collided with Ichigo's stomach. "You can't even dodge my punches… where is he guy who kicked my butt… countless times?" Ichigo slid to the floor holding his stomach. "Get up!" Renji wasn't actually mad or angry, but this was the only way to get Ichigo to his normal self.

Ichigo stood up and said : "He is being a coward."

"Nah… he is just being a girl." Brown amber eyes started to get anger. "A little sissy, with no backbone." Renji's words weren't the best choice, for soon Ichigo's fist ran into Renji's face.

"No backbone, huh?"

After as short silence and a groan; Renji replied: "That's the Ichigo I know."

Renji might not be the smartest person you'd ever meet, but he did care about all his friends, even if it meant him having a sore cheek for a while.

* * *

~Wednesday~ *09/02*

She was being a total teenager in love, in his opinion. Rukia hadn't stopped texting Kaien the whole day. Even in Science her phone laid well hidden on her leg. Ichigo found it most annoying, first the buzz, then her tapping and clicking, then the second buzz… and the cycle would just continue.

"Would you just stop?" Ichigo finally cracked.

"What?" her only response.

"It is annoying when you keep texting." He whispered not wanting Mr. Kurosuchi to hear the conversation.

"Oh… I didn't know it bothered you that much." He wanted to reply, but a Tatsuki came by and handed both Ichigo and Rukia a paper.

"Another assignment, yay." She mumbled the words, dripping with sarcasm as she walked to the other tables, not really happy at all.

"You'll be in teams of two for this one." Mayuri said from his desk. "I'll read the names out loud." Mayuri's system worked when placing his students for assignments, but not for Ichigo or Rukia. "Kurosaki and Kuchiki, you're team 12." He continued to read out all the names, but neither Ichigo nor Rukia listened. Both had a problem accepting their fate. Mr. Mayuri ordered his class to split into their groups and to start their project.

"Okay, Strawberry let's do this." She turned to him, grabbing his notepad and started writing down their names.

"Who died and made you boss?"

"Oh. Don't start that, the sooner we begin, the sooner we will be done." Rukia didn't mean in a bad way, but she just wanted to get away from his presence. Each second with him, felt like an eternity.

"Well thanks Midget. I like you too." Although it sounded like sarcasm… Ichigo actually meant the words.

"Well… whatever. Just start with the work."

"Fine."

"Fine!" the two turned from each other's gaze and started to work on both respected tasks.

It was later at the coffee shop that Ichigo cursed his scowl. Urahara had immediately picked up his bad mood and started asking what had happened. Ichigo tried to avoid the questions as he baked and cooked. He wasn't even supposed to be there, but the week cook was sick and Ichigo had to step in.

Urahara continued to buzz around his head until he kind of exploded and told him it was just a problem with _a girl_.

"Well, I can help with that."

"No! Please just don't." Ichigo was truly terrified what his ex-teacher might do.

"Oh…I'm good with the ladies. Look I am married to Yuroichi for the sake of the all the coffee in the world."

"Trust me this girl ain't like Yuroichi… she just… ARGH. I don't know any more."

"Well whatever it might be, you'll probably get _some,_ if you know what I mean." The blond man danced out of the kitchen waving his fan as he went and singing a song of love. Ichigo only shook his head and continued to cook; he knew exactly what he meant. Sex wasn't the most important thing in Ichigo's life. He was probably the only teenage guy who turned blood red when he even thought of a woman's body. Secretly since he saw Rukia in the shower (with a towel), he had an unexplained reaction toward her. Sighing softly he continued his work, with a petite girl in his head.

* * *

~Thursday~ *10/02*

There was a soft hum of peoples' voices as Kaien sat at the bar and drank his second beer. The cold liquid slid down his throat bringing immediate relief. He had been sitting there for quite a while, sipping on his beer and thinking of the outcome of his actions. He had been stupid in the past, but now he was being an idiot. He waved the bartender over to him and ordered a Whiskey. He always founded the drink distasteful, but it was the strongest thing he would drink. Maybe if he was drunk enough he could forget about his sins and just continue living his life. After another glass and a few beers, the raven haired adult decided to head back to his hotel room. He declined when the bartender asked to call him a cab, thinking that the cold air would sober him up a little.

His watch ticked. Showing that it was just after 8… "Is it that early?" he was surprised that he was this drunk, this _early _in the day. He continued walking down the street and smelled a faint aroma. A bitter-sweet smell. Coffee. The coffeehouse wasn't that busy when he entered, probably at its closing time. He only ordered a take-away coffee and left, but not before he was confronted by a boy he had only seen once.

"You better take good care of Rukia." Kaien turned to him and questioned him with his eyes. "She is living under my roof, and I won't let you hurt her." Kaien only ignored him and left the café. The orange haired boy followed him and grabbed his shoulder.

Ichigo could smell the alcohol on him. In his breath. It made him sick to the core.

With Ichigo's hand firmly on Kaien's shoulder, the two guys stood quiet for a second. As the headlights of a passing car blinded Ichigo for a second, Kaien grabbed his hand and maneuvered his position so he could have a hold on Ichigo. Kaien's spilled coffee soaked the street.

"Who are you?" Kaien's voice was now deeper than when he spoke with Rukia. Ichigo shifted under his strength.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia's friend." He hated that word. Friend. It made him feel so useless, like he couldn't protect her like he wanted.

"Rukia's?" Kaien's reply was filled with a puzzling emotion, like he forgot who she was.

"Yes. Your girlfriend?" He didn't reply and Ichigo took the time to break free of his hold. The distance between them grew and the two stood and stared at each other. "You don't deserver her."

Aqua green eyes flickered to Ichigo's amber brown ones. There was a sort of hate brewing inside them. "I love Rukia. More than you think." Ichigo couldn't help but snicker at his statement. Kaien was drunk. At first he didn't even recognize Rukia's name. Now he was saying he loved her.

It made Ichigo mad.

Angry.

Enraged.

"You don't."

"What would you know about love, boy?" Kaien stumbled on his feet, feeling the effect of the alcohol in his system.

"I know just enough to know the way that you are acting, isn't what I'd call love." Ichigo turned away and head back to the coffee shop.

The drunken haze totally messed up Kaien's sense of right and wrong. With great speed he ran to Ichigo and tripped him from behind. The teenager fell to the ground, but first hitting his head on one of the outside tables. He didn't expect an attack from behind. He laid on the ground writhing in pain when Kaien turned him around. Ichigo's back was on the cold floor and the stinging icy sensation burned through his thin, long sleeved shirt.

Kaien saddled his chest, effectively holding Ichigo to the ground. Soon Kaien's fist came crashing down on Ichigo's face.

"You-" another hit "-don't-" another "-know-" hit "-what-" another and another "-love is!" There were another few hits, Ichigo tried to shield his face with his arms, but Kaien's legs had both pinned down and useless.

Shot after shot Ichigo felt the blood on his face. When it finally stopped he could barely see that Urahara had kicked Kaien, sending him back a couple of meters.

"Get lost!" Urahara's voice was stern and dangerous. Doing as he was told Kaien scurried off into the dim lighted street. "Getting your ass kicked like that, not to good for your ego, is it?" Urahara helped Ichigo up, only to catch him before he fell to the floor again. Ichigo leaned against Urahara as they walked into the shop.

It was both unfortunate and fortunate for Ichigo that his face didn't look that bad, but it felt ten times worse. Out of his right eye… he couldn't see. He could feel the scar forming on his upper brow.

Urahara disappeared into the kitchen after setting Ichigo down on the nearest chair. When he returned he had a wet cloth in his hand. The pain increased when the cloth gently touched his face. Free from the blood, Ichigo slumped in his seat and started to massage his headache.

"Who was that?" Urahara sat beside him, still holding the blood filled cloth.

"It was Rukia…" he didn't finish his sentence. Rukia? Did she just see that? "Hat'nClogs? Where is Rukia?" The sudden emotion on Ichigo's face increased the pain, but he ignored it and searched for her.

"Ichigo…" a pregnant pause. "She went home about an hour ago, remember…" Urahara was right. Ichigo completely forgot that Toshiro had taken her home when the café wasn't that busy. He only stayed behind to clean up the kitchen.

"Thanks. I got to get home." As he stood up, his chest remembered the weight of Kaien and with a sudden intake of air, a throbbing torture began. On instinct Ichigo doubled over in pain.

"I think we should better get you to a hospital."

"No!" It was loud and to the point. Ichigo quickly refreshed his mind and answered again. "No thank you. I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." With his inhaling and exhaling, Ichigo's face displayed pain and agony.

"Yeah… we're going to the hospital."

They had two choices. One the Ishida Hospital owned by Uryu's Dad and the Kurosaki Hospital owned by Ichigo's Dad. The only problem, if he saw his dad again (him being beaten up) he knew there would be consequences. But unfortunately Urahara had to choose the wrong one.

"IIICHHIIIGOOOO!" even while being beaten up, he still managed to make his dad end up on the ground.

"You stupid IDIOT! Who does that to his son. His son who is in pain!"

It wasn't long before it was determined that Ichigo had 2 cracked ribs and a really sore face.

"Oh, who did this to my poor boy?" His father said in a sing-song voice.

"None of you freaking business!"

* * *

~Friday~ *11/02*

12:23 AM. Ichigo unlocked the door of the house and expected a black emptiness to great him. Instead all his housemates sat patiently in front of the TV. Uryu and Chad jumped when he closed the door, softly. Renji was snoring. Shuuhei's mouth was full of chips and Rukia who sat between Uryu and Renji, starting to dose off herself.

Uryu started the integration. "Where were…" but was soon cut off by Rukia.

"WHERE IN THE NAME GOD HAVE YOU BEEN!" with a jump, Renji awoke from his slumber and Shuuhei spit out his chips. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and moved to him.

"What are all of you doing up?"

"Urahara call-" Chad started to say but yet again Rukia bit him in the butt. Figuratively.

"He said you were in a fight and that you were in the HOSPITAL!" She slapped his arm; the shock traveled through his body and restarted his pain. He flinched. She noticed his sudden shudder at her touch and quickly retracted her hand. "Sorry."

"I'm fine." He passed all of them and tried to get to his room.

"Ichigo, what happened?" It was Uryu who asked, with a worried expression. (well in his case it looked like worried or else it would probably be constipation)

"Drunk customer caught me off guard and started to beat me to a pulp. Anything else? Or can I go to bed?"

No one said anything.

After struggling to get his pajamas, on Ichigo headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water to drink his pain pills his dad gave him. But when he opened his door he was greeted by the only female in the house.

"Rukia?" she was in her blue Chappy sleep shorts and an overly large T-shirt.

"Uhm… I'm sorry about before." She held her eyes to the floor, probably finding the black tiles very fascinating.

"Don't worry about it."

"No…" their gaze locked onto each other "you're in pain and I.. I just make it worse." She looked away again.

"Hey.." he turned her head toward him, gently with his rough hands. "You only make it better." _A cheesy pick-up line, really Ichigo? _A voice inside his head screamed. He kept his hand on her soft cheek; she didn't pull away, neither did he.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Positive, but…" deep down he doubted if he should tell her. She had a right to know what Kaien is capable of, but he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to see her cry. "… nothing. Get to bed, we still got school you know." He dropped his hand and headed to the kitchen, leaving a gaping Rukia behind him.

Ichigo skipped school that day, thanks to his painkillers that totally kicked in and made him sleep for about 10 hours. When he got up he only felt stiff in all his joints and his face felt tight.

There was a neatly written letter next to his bed, stating that he should take it easy and should not do anything that would make Rukia kick his ass all over again. So his day started with a loud groan and a feeling of loneliness.

He thought nothing could be worse than being trapped by pain, he was wrong. He had a date with Orihime. Meaning another night of squealing and chatting about her new nails… or something girly. After a lot of reasoning with himself he decided to call Orihime and cancel. His reason : He felt to ugly to go out with her… and she believed him. He couldn't help but feel angry when she didn't ask if he was okay, only if they could go out the following weekend.

Rukia left round about 6 o'clock, with none other than Kaien. He only sat in the car as he waited for her. Ichigo still doubted if he should tell her about Kaien, part of him wanted to warn her… to get him away from her, but then she would only hate Ichigo. The other part reasoned with him that Kaien made her happy and he would give the world to make Rukia happy. So in the end he only kept his mouth shut.

The grey Nissan stopped at the house just before midnight, Ichigo kept his eye on the car and waited for Rukia to get out. He almost felt like a father waiting for his daughter coming home from her first date. It was cold out again so she was wrapped inside her jacket when she opened the door.

Ichigo had, moments before the door opened, disappeared into his room.

That night Ichigo dreamed about a black rabbit running/ hoping away from something, something that could mean the end.

* * *

~Saturday~ *12/02*

The café wasn't as busy as usual. Only an elderly couple and a mother with her baby, were sitting inside the warmth of the coffeehouse. Urahara had given Rangiku the afternoon off and had left the coffeehouse alone with only Ichigo and Rukia. Rangiku had disappeared when Gin showed up and ever since then the shop was quiet. Ichigo wasn't talking to Rukia. It was bugging her. All week they have been avoiding each other and the only time they spoke the words felt hollow.

When the last customer left, Ichigo locked the doors after Rukia had cleaned all the tables. The day was at an end. The Mustang purred to life and the two made their way home. The only sound came from the radio. Katy Perry's Pearl. It was a personal favourite of Rukia, but the whole mood was spoiled by the scowling teenager beside her.

"Aren't you afraid of getting wrinkles of scowling to much?" Her question was … weird and Ichigo didn't know how to answer. "Why don't you smile anymore?"

"Why should I?"

"You really are a negative person, aren't you?"

"Normally…? No. But the last couple of weeks, that is a different story." His hands tightened around the steering wheel. Not really wanting to talk about the thing that was making him bleed.

"I can't imagine you… positive, smiling… I would be too weird."

"Weird?" he snickered.

"Yes. It would probably mean the world is starting to end."

"Nah… it would only mean that I finally achieved my dream."

"Your dream?" She was curious.

"To protect the ones I love" he could help it, but he looked at her with his last words. She was the one was pulling the strings of his heart and she didn't even know it.

"Just to protect?"

"What else is there?"

"To be loved?" Yes, she definitely held the strings to his heart in her soft hands.

* * *

~Sunday~ *13/02*

Rukia was in a daze the whole day. Kaien wasn't answering his phone since yesterday and she started to get worried. It wasn't like him to just disappear without saying anything. She was pacing up and down her room when there was a faint knock on the door. The person asking for permission was the only one in the house that made her more confused than ever.

"Come in."

"Rukia… we should probably work on our science pro-" his sentence was cut off when he saw the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why should anything be wrong?" She sat on her bed and looked away from Ichigo.

"I can tell when you are upset. Tell me Rukia."

"There isn't anything, I promise." He sat beside her, very awkwardly.

"Is it Kaien?" She flinched.

"N-No"

"Tell me? Please?" Why was he begging her to tell him about Kaien, the man who literally and figuratively stomped on his heart.

"He won't answer his phone. I haven't heard from him since yesterday. I'm starting to get worried." Suddenly she poured out all the emotion.

"Don't worry… he'll be fine."_ I hope for your sake. _He added in his head.

"I thought you hate him?"

He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth either. " I don't hate him" _I distrust him._

"You just don't like him?"

"… Kinda."

There was an awkward silence hanging in the room and an awkward closeness between them. He desperately wanted to touch her soft skin and even more… he wanted to taste her lips on his.

Without thinking he leaned toward her, not to much just enough to smell her sweet scent. She always smelled like Strawberry shampoo and Sakura trees when they bloom. She felt his closeness and suddenly found herself wanting to close the space even more.

Both started to turn to each other, both with the intention of capturing the other's lips. But just as their lips were almost touching… Renji's voice came from up the stairs.

"GUYS! Everyone I have awesome news! Get your butts downstairs NOW!" The moment for their kiss ended and both turned to join the red head downstairs.

* * *

**Updating... Updating...  
**I can't believe it myself... but there might be bad news. My PC kinda... 'blew up', so I'm currently "borrowing" my sister's Laptop, so it will probably take me a week or two to write a new chapter. But don't worry... **I will update!**

**Review Replies:**

**1. For the anonymous reviewer who reviewed every day. THANK YOU! You gave me so much inspiration! And I dedicate this chapter to YOU! Thanks!**

**2. Queen of Tartarus :** Firstly : Awesome Name! and secondly : I'm totally creating a hatred between Orihime and Rukia... So in the end Ichigo will have to choose who he'll be with.

**3. Leonardo Mezzaniotte : **I'll try and update faster... just for you!

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED... THEIR IS A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART FOR YOU! If it wasn't for you guys... I'll probably never update. Which would be just so sad!**

**Review are INSPIRATION!**


	6. Week five

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Or any of the products mentioned.

* * *

**Week Five**

* * *

"GUYS! Everyone I have awesome news! Get your butts downstairs NOW!" Renji's voice echoed through the house. Alerting everyone in it he was home from Karate Practice. He threw his bag at the table by the door and stood nailed to the floor at the bottom of the steps. As he waited for all his roommates he couldn't help but feel ... giddy. _They are going to love it._

First down was Toshiro with Ichigo and Rukia at his heels. He felt suspicions when he saw the blood red face of Ichigo, then the flustered face of Rukia. _What was he doing up there_? His own head asked him. Uryu came down only a few seconds later. "Where is Shuhei and Chad?" Renji leaned to the stairs, trying to see what was going on upstairs. Right on cue Chad came down. "Now we are only missing Shuhei."

"I don't think he is here." Uryu stated as he looked over the rims of his glasses and then nonchalantly pushing them up.

"Then where the hell is he?" The red head leaned on the railing.

"Probably out with… uhm I forgot her name." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. He was still as red as a tomato.

"A new one? Isn't that like the 3rd this week?" Rukia sat on the opposite end of the couch, as far away from Ichigo as she could get, without everybody noticing.

"No, I think it is the forth." Chad said as he sat down beside Rukia.

"Whatever… Pineapple! Why did you call us down here?" Ichigo crossed his leg over his other one and looked like a father asking his son if he had dirty magazines.

"Oh!" he regained his pose and stood in front of the TV and started his speech. "So you guys know… I'm a pretty good fighter and all that. Being a World Champ in Karate I have to be, right? So today after practice my coach called me to his office and told me a very interesting story and asked my opinion on it. Giving him a pretty opinion, I might add. He then sort of gave me a job, but the thing is a once of thing. And-"

"Why are we here then?" Ichigo asked starting to get a little bit angrier. _You stopped my kiss, for THIS?_

"Oh I was told I could take four of my friends with me…"

"Not me!" Uryu answered to the unasked question first.

"Can't go." Toshiro fiddled with his camera as he denied the opportunity.

"That settles it… Rukia, Ichigo, Chad and Shuhei are going with me. In two weeks we are going to-"

"Hey… hang on a minute." Ichigo tried to object, but he needed the break from _everything _here in Karakura. "In two weeks? Where is this job?"

"The job is in Rukongai and… Rukia?" All five boys turned to said girl as she stood up, abruptly.

"Uhm… That's my home town."

* * *

~Monday~ *14/02*

_Oh Shit! Oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!_ He was cursing himself, his mind went numb. It was Valentine's Day and Ichigo totally forgot. With all the things that had happened over the last couple of weeks it totally slipped his mind. And going out with the most popular girl at school… he _had_ to do something. It was almost time to go and Ichigo was on a rampage through his room… searching for anything he could give to Orihime. He knew he was making a racket, but not one of the guys came in, asking what the hell he was doing.

He dug though his drawers and found nothing, it's not like he kept jewellery in his room. When he reached the closet, he thought for a moment. It was a small shoebox that rested on the top shelf. He hadn't looked in it for years. With care and gentleness he lifted the box and took it over to his bed. The lid was full of dust and soon his whole room was. Inside were photos and belongings of the person he loved the most, the person that left him and his family when he was nine.

His mom was beautiful and when he was younger he always wanted a girlfriend just like her. Always smiling. Always there, no matter what. The content of the box was now place on his bed and all he could see that might work, was something he saw his mother wear every single day of her life.

It was a silver chain with a small sun dangling at the end. The sun held two stones; a pure black one and a snow white one. He never asked her what it meant, she just once told him, that someday it would mean something to him.

He held the necklace in the light and regretted even considering giving it to Orihime. Is scowl was replace with a sad emotion as he held onto the chain. He didn't hear the door open and a female enter his room.

"Something tells me you don't want to give that to Orihime for Valentine 's Day?" Rukia leaned against the doorframe.

"It was my mother's…" he didn't say anything else, but he didn't have to.

"Don't give it to her… you should keep it, until you are _free_ from her. Give it to the person you love… someday." Rukia's voice held a deep emotion, not anger of jealousy. A pure emotion that only Ichigo could understand.

"Rukia… I-"

"I might have something for you… I'll go get it." With that she left his presence and went to her own room. _The person I love…_ So much conflict was deep inside Ichigo. But he knew a way existed to get out of this.

A few minutes later Rukia strolled in, something in her hand. "Rukia, I can't take something of yours."

"Don't be silly… I don't even wear my own jewellery. Take it." She placed the object in his firm hand and closed it. Feeling his hand in hers sent shivers up her spine. She turned on her heels and headed out. But just before leaving the room, she turned again. "Don't just give something -that is close to your heart- away that easily Ichigo. And we are going to be late, hurry up!" Her tone changed and she was the same old Rukia. As she disappeared into the living room, Ichigo opened his hand to look at a small golden chain with a heart. It was plain and simple.

"Thank you Rukia."

She really hated Valentine's Day. Everywhere couples were snogging or jumping with glee at their presents. She looked at her phone again. Nothing, not even a message saying he is sorry. Kaien had disappeared off the face of the earth. A feeling of unrest brewed inside of her. It was either he was in some sort of danger or … or it happened again. The thought suck inside her head. Not choosing to believe it, she strolled forward entering the love nest she called school.

Break was filled with more gift-giving and receiving. More kissing and hugs.

Suddenly Ichigo felt nauseas. It wasn't his nerves. It wasn't that he ate something bad. No, it was because Rukia was staring at him as he gave Orihime her necklace. The necklace for him was more an apology for ditching Friday night's plans than a Valentine's Day gift. Seeing that his face was more or less healed he came to school. The red haired girl was over ecstatic at the present and quickly jumped to kiss Ichigo. Her lips crushed to his and her arms, that were encircling his neck, pulled him closer. The kiss continued and he felt the stare of people on him. When Orihime, finally, pulled away he saw that Rukia was gone.

As the day dragged on, Rukia didn't hear anything from Kaien. Not showing weakness Rukia acted like nothing was wrong. A true Kuchiki. When time came for dinner, the house was in a state of melancholy. The guys looked more than depressed. Well, most of them. Shuhei walked around like a smiling bastard. Toshiro hid his smile between his homework and Renji made sure everyone knew how depressed he was.

"Oh, the suffering. Why? Oh why?" He was lying on the couch, just like when you go to a shrink's office.

"Why should I listen to you moan and bitch?" Ichigo clasped his hands over his ears and continued to read Hamlet.

"Oh don't start… you have a girlfriend!" Dramatically he began to sob, the rest of the house just ignored him.

Dinner was finished and the dishes were done. It was barely 20:00 when Rukia decided to go to bed. Her nerves were shot and she wasn't in the best of moods. The silence of her room was music to her ears. The comfort of her bed and pillow brought ease to her soul. But something caught Rukia's attention. Something lying on her pillow. It was a white envelope with _Rukia_ written on it. Inside was something she didn't expect. A one-word phrase and a silver necklace with a sun dangling on it.

_Someday…_

She ran down to Ichigo's room to find him sitting on his bed, still reading Hamlet. The sight of him, made her giggle and made Ichigo aware of her presence.

"Rukia?" He questioned as he glared over the book. The necklace was suspended in her hand and he saw it. "Uhm… guess you found it a bit too early." She didn't say anything only walked closer to sit at the foot of the bed. Hamlet was place upside down on the bedside table so Ichigo could talk to Rukia with a bother. "You know what it means… and I hope _someday _will come soon."

She was confused by the words. His words. Her words. As she opened her mouth, her phone started to ring. She ignored it and started again. "I…" but the ringing got louder and louder. The screen displayed the picture of the missing man.

_Kaien calling…_

Conflict. Confusion. She looked at Ichigo. He only nodded agreeing that she should answer the phone. And so she did as she exited Ichigo's room and he continued reading.

"_Rukia… I'm so sorry!"_ the predictable first words of apology.

* * *

~Tuesday~ *15/02*

"Rukia that is such a pretty necklace! Did Kaien give it to you?" Momo eyed the silver chain and sun around Rukia's neck.

"Oh no… I haven't seen him since Friday. He called me last night. He urgently had to go to his boss, but couldn't reach me until last night."

"That's so sad!" Momo was still looking at the necklace and Rukia hoped she wasn't going to ask about it again. But fate hates Rukia. "So the necklace, where did you get it?"

She didn't want to lie to her best friend, but a white lie was what was needed. "Oh it belonged to someone close to me, I have had it for a while." With that she ended the conversation, hopefully.

The school day came to an end, but not before it was Physics with Ichigo. She didn't know what he would do if he saw her wearing the necklace. She debated if she should take it off or not. Just for the period. But the same pull she felt in the morning, the same pull that made her put it on in the first place, was there now.

As she sat down at her table, the necklace was around her neck.

Ichigo came in after the bell rang and went to his seat. When he saw the necklace around her neck, his eyes only widened a bit, but his smile grew. For the first time Rukia saw his real smile. _What does this mean to him? _She wanted to ask him why he gave it to her. Although she knew, she wanted to hear it out of his mouth. She wasn't going to set her heart on something that originated from a gut feeling.

Professor Mayuri asked the class how their projects were coming along and both Ichigo and Rukia had to lie. In all honesty both of them forgot about it, due to the conflict that has come and gone. They had less than a week to finish it.

"Can we do it this afternoon?" Ichigo whispered and pretended to write down the notes from the board.

"Yeah… but don't you have track practice?" she whispered back.

"I'll skip." With that it was settled and they both continued with their work.

After the period Ichigo quickly made his way to his locker and found Renji there waiting and ogling some poor girl. Renji was baffled when Ichigo told him to get a ride with Toshiro, because Rukia was going with him.

"Yeah and you tell me there is nothing between you two."

"There isn't… we just need to go shopping for the stuff we need for our Physics project. That's all." Ichigo hid his face behind his door, just in case Renji realises he is lying, but only to a certain extent.

"Keep telling yourself that." With that Renji disappeared. In pure desperation Ichigo slammed his head into his, now closed, locker door.

"What did the poor door do to you?" He jumped at her voice behind him.

"Nah, just a tiresome day. You ready?" Rukia nodded and both set out to the car. After a few stops and a lot of searching they had what they needed for their project.

"Tell me again why we are building a Van de Graaff Generator*?" Ichigo moaned as placed the shopping bags on the table.

"Because no one else will do something like this, this is the best way to get full marks." Ichigo sighed and emptied the bags on the table.

"So what is first?" Together they started to build on the project, putting their feelings aside for only a few hours.

* * *

~Wednesday~ *16/02*

Rukia was sipping her Coke as she was doing homework late at night. After a really tiring day at the Café she first had a nap and then decided to do her homework. After another 15 minutes of maths her attention wondered back to her phone. Kaien told her that he would call her, but he hasn't yet. Losing the battle to herself she decided to call him. Only to say _Hi._

She dialled the number he called her with. It rang and rang and rang. After a minute or so she ended the call. Like a patient person she called again five minutes later. On the forth ring someone picked up.

"_Hello, Shiba residents."_ The voice was female. Rukia knew Kaien had a sister, Kukaku. She had only met her once and this voice over the phone was too sweet to be her.

"Uhm" Rukia didn't know how to respond "I'm looking for Kaien, is he there?"

"_No… Sorry you just missed my husband he went on a business trip, he'll be back in a few days. Can I take a message for you?"_

Rukia's voice caught in her throat. She pulled all her might together and whispered "No." After that Rukia phased out. The call ended, with Rukia throwing her phone against the wall. He did it again. He made her believe he loved her, he made her fall for him again. Anger and rage boiled in her veins. With the weather starting to change to spring Rukia didn't bother with a jacket or even shoes. She ran out of the house, passed someone, but she was so in a daze she didn't even identify the male.

Her bare feet didn't even register the coldness of the pavement as she ran down the street, she put all her energy into her legs and forced herself forward. The burning sensation kept her mind away from the memories. Last time she found out and almost broke her hand; taking revenge out on him. This time he wasn't near for her to hit him. The few motorists on the road honked at her as she ran over the street, almost getting run over. She didn't care what was going on around her, she just needed it out of her system.

After a few more minutes of running she started to slow and came to a full stop near the park. It was a few blocks away from the house. On route to their school. Rukia had seen it a couple of times before, but never visited it. Out of breath she grabbed the nearest tree to keep her upright. She clung to it and finally gave in to sit down. The damp grass chilled her feet, making her shudder and feeling the coldness of the hour. For minutes she sat there, looking into the distance and pulling the grass out of the ground. She was too tired to do anything else. She regretted running away, but she couldn't face one of the guys now.

"Rukia!" The voice came from a distance and it sounded tired. "Rukia!" It became louder and louder. "Rukia!" She didn't answer only changed her position to hide her body from the person who was searching for her. "Rukia?" The voice was behind her now and she knew who it belonged to.

His arms quickly held onto her, embracing her with his warmth. "Stupid Midget, you don't even have a jacket on." He pulled away from her and pulled his jacket off himself. Now with his jacket caressing her cold skin, Rukia felt much better.

"I-Ichi-igo" her voice broke and it sounded like she was on the brink of crying.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He sat beside her and again took her into his embrace. He pulled her head closer and placed his chin on her head. Her face was cradled in the crook of his neck. Tears fell from her eyes and Ichigo could feel them as the fell onto him. Silence was the only thing that helped Rukia stopped her tears from falling. It was probably after midnight when Ichigo realised that Rukia was asleep. So as gently as he could; he got up and carried her home.

His jacket was still wrapped around Rukia, but he could still feel how cold she was. So he quickened his pace. As he walked down their street Rukia started to shift, but did not wake.

Opening the door was a challenge, but when it finally opened; he was greeted by blackness. The other probably didn't notice that they were even gone. With a small _Thud_ the door closed behind him. With Rukia still lying in his arms, he made his way to her room.

Gently he placed her on her bed and slipped her body under the covers. As he tucked her in, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and then one softly on her lips. He didn't want to leave her and neither did she. Her hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed his arm, just as he was leaving.

"Don't go, please?" In her daze she pulled him closer and made way so he could lie down beside her. All reality flew out the window when Ichigo kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed with her. Automatically she moved closer to him, grabbing his T-shirt and pulling him nearer.

On instinct Ichigo put his arm around her, holding her close to his own heart. The last though that floated through his mind as he fell asleep, was how perfectly Rukia fit into his arms.

* * *

~Thursday~ *17/02*

The sweet scent of strawberries assaulted his nose when he woke. Immediately he remembered what happened last night. Rukia still lied in his arms, still his T-shirt was in her grasp. He wiggled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was just about time for them to leave for school.

_Knock-knock._

"Rukia are you awake? It is time to go." It was Toshiro asking; luckily the only person Ichigo could trust right now.

"Toshiro, come in." Ichigo whisper-shouted. Meanwhile Toshiro was surprised when he heard a male voice originate from Rukia's room. He was afraid what he might find, but slowly he turned the door knob and entered the room. Upon seeing the two figures in the bed, Toshiro knew why Ichigo called him in. Rukia was holding onto him for dear life.

"I'll explain it all to you later, could you cover from me and Rukia today?" He whispered.

"And what should I tell them?"

"We stayed home to work on our project?" Toshiro only nodded and left. Next to him he felt Rukia move, but not wake.

For an hour he only looked at her as she slept, now and then he would play with her hair, but mostly he could only stare. When her eyes finally opened, he smiled.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty…" for a moment it looked like she didn't remember Ichigo was with her, she tensed, but as soon as he wiped the strand of hair out of her face; she relaxed. She buried her face in his chest and stayed that way. Not saying anything. "Are you hungry? I could go make some-"

"Don't."

He didn't.

They only stayed in bed for about another hour or two, but Ichigo convinced Rukia that they should finish their project. Making their reason for staying legitimate. They didn't talk much, but the distraction helped Rukia smile again.

"Okay? So how do we know this thing works?" Ichigo stood back and looked at the lollipop shaped machine.

"You plug it in and put your hand on the silver bulb."

Ichigo pulled a face of puzzlement, which made Rukia snicker. "What?"

"It won't shock you, I think?" She giggled as she plugged the machine in. A soft hum started inside the metal tube. "Okay… time for testing." She reached her hand out to touch the orb, but was stopped by Ichigo.

"I'll do it, don't want you to shock, now do we?" She retracted her hand and he placed his on the metal ball. Good news… he didn't die. His saggy hair** started to point in all 360 degrees of his head, signalling that the machine worked. Rukia laughed and so did Ichigo. Together they spent the day watching bad movies and eating popcorn. Not saying the word 'Kaien'.

* * *

~Friday~ *18/02*

The day ended with a big bang. It was just after the new Burn Notice episode and Rukia was about to go to bed, when the doorbell rang. Ichigo was the first to get up and go open the door. "You are all lazy asses you know that." The knob turned and revealed the person behind the door.

Kaien leaned against the doorframe. He looked deep into Ichigo's eyes and said : "Is Rukia home?" As an answer, Ichigo placed a well oiled fist in the middle of his face. The older man stumbled back, out of the entry way of the house.

"And you show your face here?" Ichigo stepped outside and readied his fist for another shot. But he was stopped.

"Ichigo don't." Rukia stood by the door, clothed in her Chappy's PJs.

"Rukia, is this douchebag one of your friends?" Kaien asked.

"No." Even Ichigo's head turned to her direction. "He is the person who is replacing you."

"Replacing me?" Kaien was as confused as ever. He didn't know she knew. But he also didn't know _what _she knew. "I'm sorry about the other night, I was drunk and-" he stopped talking a little too late.

"What night?"

"Uhm…" he turned to Ichigo who gulped. He didn't tell her for a reason and now… everything has gone to hell. "He didn't tell you?"

"He didn't tell me what? What is going on!"

"Thursday night he came into the shop…" Ichigo started.

"You are the drunken customer, that's why Ichigo… ICHIGO you IDIOT!" She slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for Midget?"

"For not telling me!" she slapped him again. Meanwhile Kaien stood aside looking at the two with curiosity. Why was she mad at him? He had no clue. "Don't think I forgot about you Kaien Shiba!" He flinched at her tone.

"Rukia?"

"You think you can break my heart _twice_… it ain't gonna happen!" She walked closer and balled her fists. "You better go home to your _wife _and explain how you got a broken nose." With that her fist collided with his nose and with a snapping sound it ended.

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice tried to break her trans, but nothing.

"That was for me, cheating on me… _twice_." She kicked his shin, making him double over in pain. "That is for the poor girl, you call your wife." Finally she punched him in the gut… "and that… that was for hurting my Strawberry." She whispered softly into his ear, that only he could hear. Rukia left Kaien grovelling on the floor as she entered the house with applause.

Before Ichigo also went inside he told Kaien one last thing. "Stay away from Rukia."

Only Chad and Toshiro was home, and the only two who congratulated Rukia on her major win. She was bouncing around, still full of energy.

"Woh, Duracell Bunny *** calm down." Ichigo resumed his seat and started to gulp down his Coke.

"I can't, I have so much energy, I just want to fiddle with something…" She barely sat down, when she jumped up again. "Ichigo what is in your room that I can waste my energy with."

"Nothing"

She didn't trust him. Walking around the couch, she went over to the double door leading to his sanctuary.

"Midget don't even…" To late she was inside. "Shit." He ran after her trying to insure the safety of his belongings. Once inside the door slammed shut behind him. "Rukia?" She locked the door and walked over to him. "What…" he could have finished his sentence, but Rukia place her finger on his lips.

"Thank you…" She leaned up and kiss him full throttle on the lips. Hooking her arm around his neck she pulled him down, so she won't have to stand on her toes. They weren't standing for long. Ichigo picked her up and place her on his bed. Before Ichigo could think, he was turned onto his back and Rukia sat on his stomach. Still kissing him. Their mouths moved together until Rukia broke the kiss and started to kiss his jaw, his neck, his Adam's apple. She moved back to his lips.

Passionately their kisses continued. Without think Ichigo placed his hands on her hips and slid it forward under her shirt. Her skin was soft and smooth under his touch. The feeling of her tongue in his mouth send him over the edge, literally. Rukia was lying on the floor with Ichigo toppled over, laughing herself sick.

"That didn't fail at all." Ichigo said sarcastically and started to laugh with Rukia.

Chad and Toshiro didn't care too much when Rukia didn't come out of the room. Because they both knew to things for certain. One : Those two are meant to be. And Two : They didn't want to see what was happing in there.

* * *

~Saturday~ *19/02*

It didn't bother Ichigo much that he woke up on the floor, because he woke up next to Rukia. Again holding onto his T-shirt for dear life. She moved under his arm and opened her eyes.

"Morning Strawberry." She smiled.

"Morning Midget." He scowled. She reached up and positioned his face so she could kiss him. And kiss him she did. "I like that." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I like it more, much much more." Ichigo sat up and was soon followed by Rukia. "I can't believe we fell asleep laughing like that." Bringing up the memory made her giggle again.

Soon they were on the subject, Orihime. And Rukia wasn't too happy about it.

"I can't break up with Orihime, yet."

"What? Why?" Ichigo couldn't explain it, but he knew that Orihime would have her revenge and Rukia would be the target of all the negativity. "I get it…" Rukia looked at Ichigo and kissed him on mouth. "I get it…the stories already going around would just increase. Rukia left her boyfriend and then seduced Orihime's… _What a whore_." She copied one of the cheerleader's sayings.

"Yeah… I don't what you to get hurt because of me."

"Well you kinda already threw me off a bed, how much more hurt can I take?" Laughing while saying it.

"Not much, Midget." She kissed him then kicked him.

"What was that for?"

"For calling me a Midget."

So it was decided, that Ichigo would go out with Orihime for another week and two days. Then he will dramatically dump her and be single for another week or two. Meanwhile he would be secretly dating Rukia, well more like just making out every chance they get. Then suddenly… Everyone would be surprised when Rukia and Ichigo started going out and Orihime can't do shit about it. The plan would work, they hoped.

* * *

~Sunday~ *20/02*

Rukia couldn't help, but be sad when she woke up alone. The two mornings she woke up with Ichigo next to her, made all the difference. As the day dragged on Ichigo and Rukia created a new way of flirting with each other, a secret way only they knew. She would kick him and he would pull the strand of hair that hung between her eyes. Everyone in the house noticed the change in them, but they didn't ask of commented.

It was just about sun down when Rukia's phone rang. Not bother to look at the ID she answered.

"Hello."

"Hello is this Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Miyako Shiba."

* * *

*I don't really know how to explain this thing, but if you Google it, you'll find pictures and links that might help. But all you should know for the story, it is some sort of machine that raises you hair like static electricity.

**His hair is the same length as when he came out of the Dangai, before the Final Getsuga Tenso.

*** It is a battery. The company that makes it is Duracell and their mascot is a Bunny.

* * *

**It is good to be back!** *Flexes fingers*

As you guys noticed** I'll be updating once every two weeks**... or I'll try at least, things are kind of hectic at school now. I was appointed Editor of our newspaper, also I was annouced a prefect. So I am really busy, plus I'm so behind on my work, I have to go back to pre-school. Also I'm as sick as ... well I'm really sick. I currently lying in my bed with my sisters laptop typing this so, yeah. I just felt like I should update...!

I feel like you guys should know, but last week I almost gave up on writing... But I didn't so YAY!

**Replies on Reviews :**

**1. Michie-Chan : **FINALLY! A name I can use! Thank you so much for your reviewS... I always like it when I see I have review and it is from you. Thanks so much.

**2. Ichirukilover1 : **Something tells me you don't like cliffhangers all that much. Hiehie. Thanks so much for the review and tell me that can write meant the world...

**3. Leonardo Mezzaniotte : **Thank the heavens Mel Gibson did not come kill me! Do I get my bunny now? Or am I too slow in my updating?

**4. NuraCat :** I so glad you loved it... I didn't. Too much Rukia X Kaien scenes!

**5. XXXichirukiXXX :** Thank you so much! I hope I didn't take too long?

**6. Ashezo : **When I got your review I was like... Are they reading my mind or what? And then I got thinking, this surprise of Renji might not now be that WOW and all but I have so much planned for it.

**7. StrawBerryFlutterBy : **(Best for last?) HIehie My friendy! Thanks so much... I know I told you I won't be writing anymore, but knowing I have all these reviewers behind me (you included) I knew I could do it. Love you!

**To all my reviewers please enjoy these virtual cookies!**

**Reviews are drugs  
(the good kind, the kind that will help me get better!)**


	7. Week six

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Or any of the products mentioned. Especially the cars.

* * *

**Week six :**

* * *

~Sunday~ *20/02*

With a thud her phone landed on her bed, as she forgot about the device. The conversation she just had, changed her whole mood, she was happy… now an anger brewed in her heart. Her body acted on its own. Step by step her feet walked, down the stairs and through the double doors.

The brightness of his orange hair was hidden, as he was working on the broken down car in his room. He only heard the door closing, but nothing else. His curiosity grew and he looked up. Her small figure was standing by the entrance of his room, leaning gracefully against the solid oak door. Violet eyes stared at the ceiling, as if the mind didn't know where it was.

"Rukia?" He wiped the black oil off his hands with an old T-shirt and went over to the raven girl that was lost in her own world. "Midget, you are making my ceiling blush with your staring." He grasped her attention and her eyes turned to him.

"He'd be so lucky." A small smile grew, but not one he wanted to see.

"Maybe I'd be so lucky?" He knew something was wrong, but he was not going to ask her, she would tell him when she was ready. With the back of his hand he softly touched her cheek and instantly her facial expression softened. It wasn't moments later that Rukia's arms pulled Ichigo into an embrace. He didn't know what to do, but a small voice in the back of his mind, only told him to hold onto her.

Reluctantly Rukia's arms dropped from his waist, but she stayed close to his warmth. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah…"

When the light was off, both the orange haired strawberry and raven haired midget was save between the covers of Ichigo's king size bed. She had borrowed one of his shirts, being as lazy as she was, she didn't want to go to her own room to get her PJ's. It looked like a tent, but it was comfortable. Meanwhile Ichigo had turned a shade of red, knowing that a girl was lying beside him, ONLY in her panties and a T-shirt. Luckily the lights were off and Rukia didn't see the blush on his cheeks.

Silently both slipped into a dream, or maybe even a nightmare.

* * *

~Monday~ *21/02*

_It's no ones fault, but yours._

_Just a whore._

_Not worthy._

_A disgrace._

The nightmare shook Rukia from her slumber. Immediately she sat up, panting heavily. But she was not alone. At the edge of the bed Ichigo sat, with his back facing her. His muscles were tensed and rigid. Sweat glimmered in the small ray of moonlight dancing in the room.

"Did I wake you?" his tone was soft and caring, but deceiving.

"No…" She moved closer, placing her hand on his shoulder blade. "What is wrong Ichigo?"

He was silent for a moment, then hesitantly he started talking. "I… I though with you here…it might help." His right hand was balled into a fist, while is leg bounced up and down. He was full of angst. "But the dreams… nightmares." He stopped and turned to her. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "They keep coming." Rukia was frozen… the way Ichigo was looking at her, it made her crumble. Never before had she seen someone this vulnerable.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She placed her hand gentle on his shoulder, but found her touch didn't ease his emotions.

He shook his head. "No… you are the only one I can tell." This encouraged Rukia to lean forward and wrap her arms around Ichigo's torso.

"Then I'm listening…"

"It all started with that car…" Ichigo's head turned towards the old beat-up car "… it was a really hot summer, the worst I've ever experienced…"

"_Isshin, honey?" Masaki Kurosaki walked into the hospital wing of the house, in search of her husband. When she finally located her husband he was sitting in the kitchen, tickling Karin and Yuzu._

"_Daddy! Stop… Daddy!" The girls shouted in unison. Masaki couldn't help but stare at her beautiful family. They were content with their lives and happy beyond compression. When Isshin finally noticed his wife standing at the door, he kissed both girls on the cheek and let them go. He stepped towards Masaki and pulled her into an embrace. For just a moment they stood motionless, then Isshin captured Masaki's lips with his own. In the background he could hear Karin say something along the line of "ew" and Yuzu the complete opposite._

"_How was your day?" Masaki asked as she held onto Isshin's waist with her left arm._

"_I heard from the Central 46…" he paused, while Masaki's glare increased._

"_And?" _

"_They approved the building of our hospital." His grin widened. _

_Ever since they've known each other, both Masaki and Isshin wanted to help people, so they started with a small clinic in their own home. And for the last couple of months they have been planning to build the biggest hospital in Karakura City._

"_That's wonderful news… It may take up most of our time, but it will pay off in the end." Isshin kissed her cheek and Masaki's arm fell from his position. "I have to pick up Ichigo and my car's air conditioner isn't working…can I take yours?" Needless to say, Isshin only nodded. That was car his life, after his family and work of course. He bought it when he was only a teenager and built it up from its decomposing state, he even added a few extras, like said air conditioner. It was a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro._

_She lifted the keys off the hook and waved Isshin goodbye. The car hummed to life and Masaki made her way to the Dojo. She only waited a few minutes for her son, but when he came out he had a disappointing look on his face. First thing that jumped into her head was Ichigo had gotten hurt. Second he had hurt someone else, but she had no idea what could have upset her son this much. When he saw her, he did what he always would do, smile the largest smile in the world. He ran up to her and gave her a hug._

"_What's wrong Ichigo?" They were on the way home, almost half way._

"_Nothing…" the orange haired boy, that just turned 9, said._

"_You know I don't believe you…"_

_At first he looked reluctant, but the he decided to tell his mother the truth. "Today I fought Tatsuki again, but this time I won…"_

"_Isn't that a victory?"_

"_No, I hurt her. I don't want to hurt my friends, mom." He looked quite pained by the idea of him being the reason someone was hurting._

"_Honey" her eyes stayed on the road "remember what I told you, fighting isn't the answer, but when nobody answers and fighting begins… at least you can protect yourself and the ones you love."_

"_But what if I hurt someone…"_

"_Just know, that the person you will be fighting, won't be your friend, because friends don't fight their friends." The rest of the way home, they had more casual conversations, about school and so on, but that didn't last._

_They were two blocks from their home. Crossing an intersection. When, suddenly… everything happened so fast. A giant truck ran the red light and hit the Camaro's tail, the car swung and hit the curb. This started a chain reaction. The car flipped and tumbled for 20 meters then landed on all four wheels…_

"… all I remember was my mom holding me. She died on scene… nobody could save her, I was rushed to hospital of course. I was in the ICU for a week. They thought I wasn't going to pull through, but I did. After that I just hid behind a façade… I hid my emotions from everyone. I just wanted to protect everyone, not burden them. Since then I had nightmares, well a nightmare… each time the same thing over and over" his muscles tightened "again". His breathing was shallow, but more regular. "I put off going to sleep, by working on the Camaro, but I'm no mechanic… I'll never finish it, but somehow… it brings me closer to my mom." He turned to cup her face in his palm. "I shouldn't have told you… I'm only bur-"

"burdening me?" she completed his sentence and looked him in the eye. "You are not…this is your emotions and feelings, they could never burden me. All I can do is relieve the burden off your shoulders. You shouldn't deal with this alone, Ichigo. It would kill you."

He leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead "It won't… because I have something worth living for." His finger trailed down her collarbone to the necklace dangling around her neck. "You still wear it?"

"I'm not taking it off, this I promise you."

"Let's get some sleep… we have school in a few hours." Again they laid down between the covers and set off for dreamland. But Rukia couldn't help but feel guilty as she laid in Ichigo's arms. He had told his story, his burden… but she was cropping up her emotions. Her secret wasn't one she'd tell just anybody. _Could I tell Ichigo?_ The question haunted her in her sleep.

Before sun even rose Rukia had slipped out of Ichigo's bed and headed towards her own room, not before kissing him on the cheek. She dressed in skinny jeans and black pumps, but she was reluctant to get pull on another shirt. Ichigo's purple NICE VIBE t-shirt had become something she treasured, but to maintain their secret, she pulled it over her head and grabbed a purple tank top with green hippy tie-die prints. Even though spring was starting to peak through the winter, Rukia grabbed her leather jacket and went down stairs.

She found Toshiro already in the kitchen, and the other in the hallways. Ichigo had looked at her very secretively and then called her a Midget. For this he received a hard kick to the shin and big bruise.

As the day dragged on Rukia found out it was going to be very hard to maintain her and Ichigo's little (big) secret. An odd feeling brewed within her each time she saw Orihime walk next to Ichigo holding his hand, but when their eyes met, he apologize with a look and continued with the red head. It was in Maths when Rukia's phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Go to the bathroom on the second floor, east wing. Now. I.K._

She excused herself from the class and made her way to said location, but she never reached it. When she passed the Janitor's closet, the door opened and an arm shot out, grabbing her. Inside, between the disinfected and cleaner, stood a Strawberry.

"You can get us in serious trouble." She whispered, not planning to be the cause of someone hearing them.

"Nah…" he shrugged "I just needed to see you" he whispered back.

"What? Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" He pulled her closer and planted his lips on hers. It wasn't gentle at all, but just what Rukia needed. Their tongues danced in and out of each others mouth, making each moan, occasionally.

_Yep, this was going to be hard_.

* * *

~Tuesday~ *22/02*

Rukia was walking down the hall just after break when she spotted Ichigo. He was yanking his locker door open and shoving books inside. By the look on his face, she'd say he was in a bad mood.

"You know, that poor door did nothing to you." He immediately sprung around to scream at the person for making his day even worse. But luckily at the sight of the raven haired student, he calmed down.

"Oh I know, it just likes being roughly handled." He smirked and leaned against the iron cage.

"So you are pleasing it?" She rubbed her chin, in an _I-am-a-detective_ way and leaned to the left to and see the locker, but Ichigo's body, very perfect body, was obscuring her view.

"There are more things in life I want to please." He was clearing speaking of her.

"So what got you in this bad mood?" She skipped right to the point.

"Nothing…"

"Ichigo?" the bell rang, signally the beginning of their period.

"I'll talk to you tonight." With that he turned and walked to his class, leaving a confused transfer student alone.

Needless to say, they did speak again that day, but they couldn't talk about the topic at hand in front of their roommates, so Ichigo slipped a letter into Rukia's hand.

_Come to my room tonight. Just before midnight. _

She nodded when no one was looking and Ichigo smiled back. Not one of his smirking smiles, but a real smile. That is when a knock came from the front door. Rukia quickly made her way over to open the door, but almost slammed it closed again. Standing outside, only a few meters from her stood a giant. He was huge. He was scary. But a pink haired girl peaked over his shoulder.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked as he walked by.

"Ichigo!" The man's voice boomed through the air, scaring Rukia even more. She only politely smiled and moved so he can enter the house.

"What brings you by?" The man had taken the hint and came inside.

"Well, I ran out of sugar and this little miss needs her cereal… with sugar. So can I borrow a cup?"

Ichigo nodded and made his way over to the kitchen. "Why do I get the feeling Yachiru stole the sugar?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at the little girl sitting on her father's shoulder.

"Ichi I didn't! I swear!" Rukia had followed behind Kenpachi and was no standing on the other side of the room.

"Oh… I forgot to introduce you, this is Rukia Kuchiki, our foreign exchange student." At the mention of her surname, his eyes 'popped' like he knew something.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kenpachi Zaraki and this is Yachiru."

"Nice to meet you, Ru-twoo."

In a matter of minute they left and Renji strolled into the living room and called for a 'meeting'.

"Okay guys, the trip is in 9 days, so make sure your passports are ready and our bags are packed." He seemed overly excited for going to a foreign country and going somewhere he has to work.

"I almost forgot about that…"

"Well make sure you are ready." Their conversation continued about what they were going to do while there, but Renji was too secretive about it, so they only talked about living arrangements. Rukia suggested they stay at their manor, but Renji declined saying, they were going to stay in a 4 star hotel. Rukia only mumbled under her breath that her home was 5 stars. During the whole argument on the details of the trip, Rukia noticed Renji and Ichigo not making any eye contact, which seemed overly weird.

23:57 Rukia slipped out of her bed and headed down stairs. The door creaked a bit when she opened it, but luckily nobody heard. Ichigo was again standing, bent over by the Camaro.

"Ichigo." He turned, but didn't greet her with words. His lips melted with hers and their kisses became a rhythmic movement. "Are you going to tell me now?" She finally asked when the lips detached from one another. "Is it something with Renji?"

"How…"

"I have eyes Ichigo… You two didn't talk at all this afternoon."

"Well yeah. It was because we had a fight today."

"About?"

"You… he started to notice our incredibly good moods and he confronted me about it." Ichigo pulled her toward his bed. They sat down with Rukia sitting on Ichigo's lap.

"What did you do?"

"I denied it, I only told him we are starting to become really good friends, but he wouldn't believe me." His laugh was almost inaudible.

"Don't worry about it." She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rukia, what happened Sunday night when you came into my room?" She had hoped he had forgotten, she even started to believe he had, but now the memories flooded back to her.

"Nothing…" Ichigo fell back onto the bed, cradling Rukia in his arms.

"I know there is something, but you can tell me when you want to, I'm not pushing you." They didn't say anything to each other again that night, they only listened to each other's heart beat as the fell asleep.

* * *

~Wednesday~ *23/02*

Sweat covered Rukia's brow as she ran up and down the coffeehouse, it was just after four and the place was still crowded. A coffee here. A pot of tea there. Soon Rukia couldn't keep up, but just as she started to loose it, the customers became less. When the clock tolled 17:30… most of the customers where out.

Rukia's was in the kitchen collecting an order when the door chimed, signalling another customer. After Rukia delivered her order she made her way to the new customer, one she recognised immediately. Ichigo smirked at her as she made her way over to him. He was dressed in a black Puma tracksuit pants and a white long sleeved shirt, which clung to his biceps perfectly.

"What can I get you, sir?" She put on her acting voice, all sweet and fake.

"What do you have?" he smirked at her, making her stomach do back flips.

"Coffee. Tea or" she leaned closer and whispered "Me." _I always wanted to say that!_

Of course his smirk grew considerably. "I like the last option, but I think that is for another time, when we are…" he then mouthed _alone._

She couldn't help but giggle "So what will it be, sir?"

"Just a coffee" She made her way over to the machine and started to brew him a cup of coffee, when Rangiku confronted her.

"Why are you so happy? Please tell me it is a boy!" Her eyes began to sparkle and Rukia could have sworn she saw hearts flutter around her.

"What makes you think that Rangiku?"

"That silly smile you got planned on you face says it all Rukia." She winked at her and turned away. Rukia couldn't help but touch her lips as Rangiku walked away. Ichigo waited until Rukia was finish and then both made their way over to his Mustang. The trip was quiet, but suddenly Ichigo pulled over and killed the engine. Before Rukia could asked why he stopped, she saw where they were. It was the place they stopped before, the first time they confronted each other.

Again there was no conversation, only heated kisses and moans from both teenagers. As Rukia shifted to get a better position she felt a sharp pain in her leg.

"Ouch!"

"What?" Ichigo looked bewildered.

"Nothing, I just sat on the shifter." Ichigo burst out of laugher and held onto his stomach.

"It isn't funny!" She slapped his arm and he pulled her closer, onto his lap to avoid a collision with the shifter. "Hey, don't think I'm going to forgive you if you kiss me." His lips touched her neck and then found her lips, he kissed her deeply and passionately. After awhile the broke apart. "Okay… maybe I forgive you." She said as she sucked in air for her deprived lungs.

When they arrived at home, they found Toshiro raiding the fridge with everything from strawberry to chocolate sauce in his hands.

"Wow dude! Is your sweet tooth acting up again." Toshiro jumped at Ichigo's voice behind him.

"I-Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I thought you had a date with Orihime." Rukia's ears perked at the news and her glare met Ichigo.

"I had, but she cancelled on me. She has a zit and didn't want me seeing it." Rukia felt like laughing, but held it in. "So what's with the food?"

"Why can't I eat them?" Toshiro suddenly got really defensive.

"I didn't say you can't…"

Without saying another word, Toshiro left the kitchen and so did Ichigo, both leaving for their respective rooms. After a while Rukia also made her way to her room, but was stopped when she heard giggling coming from Toshiro's room. It wasn't in her character to eavesdrop, but it was to tempting.

"…will hear us." It was definitely Toshiro's concerned voice.

"He won't… Trust me Ichigo is probably reading some sort of Shakespeare book and is in his own world. My brother won't hear us."

"And how are you going to get out of here?"

" I'll climb out the window…" That's when Rukia only smiled and headed back to her room. _Karin and Toshiro…Ichigo is going to be mad._

* * *

~Thursday~ *24/02*

It was during Science period that the intercom buzzed to life and called Ichigo to the Head Master's office. He quickly stood up, but Rukia could tell with his body language he wasn't worried about getting into trouble.

Minutes ticked by and Ichigo didn't return, deep down Rukia got anxious. Without her even knowing she started to click her pen and soon her whole class were staring at her with hatred in their eyes.

"What?"

They all returned the gaze to the board and continued to write down the notes. When the bell finally rang, Ichigo was still not back. Rukia waited at his locker but he didn't show up. His car was in the parking lot with an annoyed Renji waiting, but no Ichigo. She walked around the school searching for him, then finally after trying to call him, he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Ichigo, where are you?"

There was a pause. _"On the roof."_

"I'm coming up, wait for me."

She quickly ran up the stairs and burst through the door to find Ichigo slumped against the wall. He looked pale and tired. His arms where slung over his bended legs.

"Ichigo…" She walked up to him, but he didn't respond to her presence, not until she touched his shoulder. "…did you get suspended?" She meant it as a joke. He laughed, but not too enthusiastically.

"No, lucky me huh?" His eyes didn't meet hers, he only kept staring at his shoes. After a while she sat down next to him and started to draw pictures on his arm with her finger. They sat in comfortable silence until the sun began to set. "Let's head home." He stood up first and pulled her up. She expected a kiss or something, but he only walked over to the stairs.

"You know…" he stopped "… I'll wait until you want to tell me, but know I am here. You are not alone." Rukia meant ever word.

* * *

~Friday~ *25/02*

Ichigo had skipped school and the rumours already started he was suspended or kicked out of the school. This of course made Rukia and the guys angry. Although they kept telling them Ichigo wasn't feeling well, the story just spread even more. By the end of the day the story had turned into a horror film, and Ichigo was portraying the Serial Killer with no soul. He was still locked in his room when they got home and by the looks of it, he didn't even get anything to eat the whole day. So by 8 'o clock Rukia made him a sandwich and knocked on his door.

"Ichigo, I got you something to eat." There was no answer. "Can I come in?" Nothing. "Well I'll leave it out here." She placed it on the table next to his door and turned around. Uryu, who was sitting on the couch, gave her a nod. It made her feel a little better, but not by much. Later that night when everyone was in bed, Rukia made her way down stairs to see if Ichigo was feeling better. But the food was untouched, except for a huge chunk missing, which was probably Renji's doing. She knocked on the door and yet again no answer.

"Ichigo I'm coming. Like it or not!" She turned the handle, but the door only opened an inch of two when it was pushed closed by Ichigo.

"Don't."

"Ichigo you need to eat something, you can't stay locked up in there."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"You could've fooled me." The scenario was like in every sad chick flick ever created. The girl on one side of the door, while the boy stood on the other. Their hand placed on the same place, just on opposite sides of the door.

"You know… I told you a truck hit our car."

"Yes."

"Well… The person inside, was a … hired gun" Rukia didn't understand, so she kept quiet waiting for Ichigo to explain. "He was hired to kill us… he murdered my mother." She could hear his voice crack and break, but there was nothing she could do, but listen. "They found him yesterday. I'll be in prison for a long time."

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Yes, but he has two children… it feels like I just took their father away from them… how can I live with this?"

"You shouldn't have to. It isn't your fault… He took your mom away from you. You can't control what is going to happen to him." Rukia slid to the floor, feeling the exhaustion creeping up on her.

"Rukia go to bed, I'll be fine."  
"I'm not leaving you… not now." For an hour there came no sound from outside of the room, so when Ichigo opened the door he didn't expected Rukia sleeping on the floor curled into a ball. He gently picked her up and took her over to the bed. He tucked her in, then grabbed his jacket.

* * *

~Saturday~ *26/02*

It was just after 1 in the morning when Ichigo strolled into a bar, barely 5 miles from the house. He had walked the whole way, just so that he won't wake anybody at home with the noise from the Mustang's engine. The bartender didn't question Ichigo's age, he only asked what he wanted to drink. The bar was nearly full for that time of day, but it didn't matter to Ichigo. He took a sip from his beer and leaned forward on the counter. After his 5th of 6th beer Ichigo felt someone sit down next to him.

"I thought students are too young to hang out in bars, especially alone." Ichigo raised his head to see that Mr. Kurako was standing next to him, sipping his whisky. Ichigo didn't feel like apologizing for his actions, he only kept quiet and continued to drink. "I may not know what you are going through, but you have to talk to someone." They sat in silence, listening to the noises of the bar. To Ichigo it felt like Mr. Kurako was waiting for Ichigo to talk to him, but he didn't even know the man, why would he open up to him. After 15 minutes Shunsui's phone started buzzing.

The older man answered the call, reluctantly. "My dear Nanao!" He quickly yanked the phone away from his ear, to avoid going deaf. Ichigo could here his math teacher shout at her fiancé, he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm on my way home, as we speak." Again he pulled the phone away from his ear. "No darling, I'm not talking while driving."

As expected Ichigo zoned out of his teacher's phone call and paid the bartender. Outside the air smelled ten times sweeter, than the smoke and alcohol inside the bar. Ichigo wondered around, aimlessly, until the sun made it appearance. He had to squint at the brightness. His head was starting to throb, thanks to the few beers Ichigo had drunk.

He cursed himself when he noticed where his feet were dragging him. Urahara's Coffee Shop. It was too late to turn around, because the stripped hat wearer already saw Ichigo standing outside the shop.

"Who slapped you and made you their bitch?" It was Yuroichi. She was dressed in her normal attire, leaning against the door frame. Ichigo didn't respond, only groaned in pain as the headache took his toll. "Let's get you some coffee."

With the warm liquid in his hand, Ichigo started to talk. "My dad told you guys." It was more a statement, than a question.

"Yeah…Why it took over eight years-" Urahara was cut off by angry growl from Ichigo.

"You guys know he has two kids, 10 and 12 years old."

"Yes, Ichigo." It wasn't Yuroichi of Urahara answering him, but his own father. He came out of the kitchen holding a plate with an omelette.

"Jeez Isshin. I'll let you in once and you take over." Urahara grabbed the plate, earning a puppy face from Isshin.

Naturally the morning continued with more crying faces (fake once), screaming and hitting people who are older. Before Isshin left he asked Ichigo only one question that made Ichigo rethink everything. "How the Camaro?"

Just before it was opening time, the front door chimed and an angry raven haired girl walked in. She walked right up to Ichigo and kicked him, hard, on the shin.

"Dammit, what was that for!" He knew she was mad, because her left eye was twitching.

"Oh, leave me alone in _your_ room… so when I wake up I stroll right on out, right into _Renji!"_ She whispered screamed at Ichigo, to avoid Urahara overhearing their conversation. Ichigo snorted in attempt not to laugh. "Oh, that's not the best part, when he saw me in _your _T-shirt, he asked me if I _slept_ with you." Yeah that pushed him over the edge. He held onto his stomach as he laughed, almost rolling on the floor. "It ain't funny!" She kicked him again, but he was laugh so hard, he didn't even feel it.

When Ichigo finally tamed his laughing he told her he would speak to Renji and explain to him what happened. But Rukia had already beaten him to it.

"I just told him a white lie… said I stole your T-shirt because my PJ's was in the wash and I went in you room looking for you to apologize."

"You are one smart midget."

She kicked him again.

* * *

~Sunday~ *27/02*

It was a real uneventful Sunday in the house. Toshiro was out taking photo's somewhere, well that's what Ichigo thought. Chad had disappeared in the early hours of the morning. Shuuhei didn't even come home, he only messaged them to say he was staying over at a 'friend's' house. Uryu was working at his father's hospital for the last week, so he wasn't home most of the time.

Renji and Ichigo was fiddling with something down in the living room, while Rukia was catching up with her homework, safely in her own room. But thirst got the better of her. She was at the stairs when she heard Renji and Ichigo talking. It was the second time that week when she eavesdropped.

"… times should I tell you?"

"It won't help, because I know you are lying."

"There is nothing between me and Rukia."

"I can see there is, I ain't stupid Ichigo."

"Renji…"

"What 'bout Orihime? Are you also gonna stab her in the back." Rukia leaned forward, using the rail for support, she could see both of the guys sitting on the couch.

"What? No…"

"I know you don't love her…So don't cheat on her, just leave her."

"I'm not…" Ichigo stopped "You like Rukia don't you?" Ichigo had turned the tables in order to protect himself.

"Not anymore… I'm actually going out with-" _CRASH!_

* * *

**I have no excuse... I humbly apologize for not updating!**

**Sorry for making this Chapter a little depressing and all... but - - - I'll try to bring in more humor next time.  
**Do you guys even get my humor, or is it just me?

**Replies on Reviews :**

**1. Ichirukilover1 :**I promise you this story will be complete! I will continue writing, because people like you encourage me so much. Thanks!

**2. Michie-chan :**DAMN! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating! I felt so bad each time I see you reviewed. But you keep me inspired. Thanks my muse!

**3. Leonardo Mezzaniotte :**I hope you didn't explode, that would be really bad! I would cry!

**4. Atwistedsoulwithabrokenheart :**I guess I missed my cyber brownie, huh?

**5. Rexiebones :**Yay! Your awesome!

**6. KitElizaKing :**Thanks so much for your review, I'm glad I'm portraying the relationship correct, I don't want anything to go to waste. And you are right, I'm not English and sometimes it really sucks, because I'm or on Google Translator or with my nose in a dictionary...

**7. StrawberrySkies :**Yes! I love writing, but these days I get no time for it. Which sucks... I wish I could just skip school and write the whole day!

**8. SilverStella : **Oh I can't wait to introduce Rukia to his family and Ichigo to Byakuya... it will be epic! And as for Orihime, yeah I wasn't in the mood for her this week so I gave her a zit... damn, I'm evil.

**9. Ashezo : **Sorry, I can't tell what happened during the phone call, but in the next chapter or so it will come to light, I think. I'm still planning on it being a big surprise and all. How do you like that Renji, sorta, knows?o.0

**10. Rukialover174 : **I'm really glad it made your day! I really love it when my story brings joy. (I sound like a weirdo...)

**11. Aliceistiny :**Thanks for the review! And the battery advice... That sounds really weird. In which country do you live? Something tells me it is different there than here in South Africa... hiehie.

* * *

**PLEASE HELP! ****  
Here is a quick poll... it will help me with the next chapter, it all depends on you.**

**Ichigo and Rukia should have a...**

**1. Smutty Lemon**

**2. A behind the scenes Lemon**

**3. NO! It is too soon for a Lemon!**

* * *

**Do review...  
maybe you will get a shirtless Ichigo in your future!**


	8. Week seven

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Or any of the products mentioned.

* * *

_**Previously on Six Kings and a Queen :**_

_After a messy break-up and problems at home Rukia enrols for the Foreign Exchange Program that sends her to Karakura City. There she lives with six guys, each with their own area of __expertise.__ Over the course of a few weeks she and Ichigo start to feel something for each other, but their relationship is postponed as he is dating head cheerleader, Orihime, only because he wants to protect her after her run in with some thugs. Meanwhile Toshiro is dating Karin in secret, Shuuhei has a mysterious girlfriend and Renji is taking 4 of his friends to Rukia's hometown._

* * *

**Week seven :**

* * *

~Sunday~ *27/02*

The sun was setting over the landscape that was known as Karakura City. From where the couple was sitting the orange hues were breathtaking. He pulled her closer and turned to kiss her on the cheek. It was a small gesture, but one that conveyed how he felt. "I should probably get going…" She pulled him closer into her embrace.

"A few more minutes?" She pleaded softly.

"We don't want Ichigo finding out-"

"I don't care! Why don't we tell him?" She pulled from their warm embrace to look him in the eye.

"Do_ you_ want to tell your overprotective brother? One that will kick my ass, might I add?"

"Oh Toshiro, I'm getting sick of lying to him… Ichi-nii will understand, he has to."

"He has his own problems right now, maybe we should give him time until he sorts it out."

"Are you talking about Rukia?"

"Yeah…" Toshiro turned his head back to the night sky as the colours started to fade.

"I never liked Orihime, I hope he dumps her in front of everyone…"

"Karin!"

"What?"

After the two lovers had said their goodbyes, Toshiro made his way over to his car. Not long after he got into his car his phone buzzed, signalling an incoming call.

"What is it Kurosaki?"

"_Actually it is Renji, where are you?"_ He was surprised that Renji called from Ichigo's phone.

"On my way home, why?"

"_Well_…" there was a pregnant pause "_Better make your way to the hospital, there was a little accident at home_." The calmness in Renji's voice confused Toshiro, immensely.

"What happened?"

"_Long story, we are at Ishida's_." The call ended and Toshiro turned around, heading to said location. Once there, he walked over to the nurses' station, but he didn't know who to ask for. Luckily it wasn't necessary as Uryu came around the corner and signaled Toshiro to follow him.

"I probably shouldn't ask... Huh?"

"Well it is not what you think… it is Rukia this time."

"Kuchiki?" The two males stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, she fell down the stairs." They didn't speak again, for when the door opened they could hear one person screaming at another. And unfortunately they knew both.

"I said I am fine, Ichigo! So get… out… of my WAY!" The raven haired teenager tried to exit her newly adopted room she didn't want, but Ichigo was standing in the doorway, making sure she failed at her attempt.

"No. And no means no Rukia… so get your midget ass in that bed. Now." He grabbed her around the waist and hulled her over to the bed as she kicked and screamed.

"She is worse than Ichigo." Toshiro starred blankly at the two.

"Trust me" the voice belonged to Renji, who stood away from the door that held the crazed girl, "…getting her here was the easiest part, manly because she was unconscious… but now she is putting up a fight so she can go home." Renji walked away trying to avoid being seen by Ichigo or Rukia.

"Can she? Go home I mean…" Toshiro turned to Uryu to answer his question.

"Well she has a concussion and a sprained wrist, so my dad wants to keep her overnight…" he pushed his glasses up and continued to analyse the two inside the room. "But I don't think that is going to happen."

Meanwhile Ichigo had Rukia pinned to the hospital bed, but she was giving him a hard time. "Would you just stop! You are not going home… is that clear?"

"No way, nothing is wrong with me… Let go of me Ichigo!" She struggled a little while longer until a sharp pain came from her wrist. Not to mention the headache that loomed over her like a dark cloud. And Ichigo's bright hair colour didn't make it better. "Please?" She batted her eyelashes and made her world famous puppy face. Ichigo struggled to maintain his pose, but held firm when he reminded himself that she was hurt and had to stay in the hospital.

"No." he said firm.

But at that moment when it looked like she was about to give in, Uryu walked in and gave her the best news of the day. "My dad agreed to let you go home, only if you stay awake during the next 24 hours and that you drink you medication." She squealed at the news and jumped free from Ichigo's hold, as he was too stunned to even react.

When Ichigo regained his 'consciousness', he turned around to look at Uryu who was helping Rukia sign the discharging forms. "Is your dad a complete idiot?"

"That is not relevant right now, Kurosaki…"

"She was unconscious for 23 minutes and he is just letting her go?"

"Oh, Ichigo don't be such a mother hen… I am fine!"

"Prove it" he challenged.

"How?" She looked toward Uryu for help, but he only backed away.

"Walk in a straight line…" Ichigo crossed his arms and stared at her like a father would.

"Wha- that is stupid Ichigo, even you know that."

"Then humor me, walk in a straight line." She turned and faced him, sighed and looked him in the eye and walked. Ichigo could feel his ego take a nock as Rukia walked in a perfect straight line, but just when he thought all hope was lost, she started to wobble. He quickly stepped forward to catch her, before she met the floor, again. "Told you." She only glared at him and he could have sworn she hissed at him. "Uryu she has to stay."

"Or we can take her home and all of us stay up with her…" everyone glared at Renji except Rukia, whose smile only grew.

"See Renji agrees with me." Rukia looked up at Ichigo, who was still holding her around the waist.

"Yeah, but Renji is an idiot."

It didn't matter how long they argued about taking her home or not, their decision was made by Uryu's dad, when he came into the room and kicked them out for making too much noise. When they reached their home, it was agreed that they would stay up all night with Rukia watching TV and eating popcorn. Each boy, who was home, grabbed their own bedding and PJ's. Rukia on the other hand was ordered to stay on the couch and wait for Uryu to bring her clothes. He was down just as Ichigo walked out of his room.

"Rukia why do you have Ichigo's shirt." Rukia looked at him, straight faced and lied.

"Oh, my PJ's was dirty so I kidnapped the first shirt I found" she looked at Ichigo who was scowling deeply "I hope you don't mind Ichigo, I'll wash it later."

* * *

~Monday~ *28/02*

It was right around 2:30 AM and the rerun of Naruto was playing. Rukia's left leg started to fall asleep, so she shifted, resulting in her lying against Ichigo's chest. She didn't mind at all, but when Ichigo's hand crept around her waist, she started to worry if the other guys would see. But thanks to their blankets nobody saw, or mainly because Uryu and Shuuhei were snoring away and Chad was on his way to La-La Land. Rukia settled deeper into the warmth, so that the blanket covered her nose. She almost jumped when Ichigo's hand touched her cheek and started to caress it. Quickly scanning the room to see if someone saw, she turned to Ichigo. His eyes where glued to the TV. Even though she was looking at him, his hand made its way to her lips and trailed over her bottom lip. She shivered at the random pleasure she felt when his thumb opened her mouth slowly. Closing her eyes to take in the delight of this new sensation, yet she was quickly pulled from her bliss.

"Hey, don't you fall asleep now." Toshiro stood in front of her holding a cup of coffee out to her.

"I wasn't." Ichigo's hand fell back to the sofa as she sat up to take the warm beverage from Toshiro.

"How is your head?" Ichigo asked before he took a sip from his own drink.

"It is okay."

"Okay meaning…there is no more headache, or okay, meaning the headache bearable?"

She thought about it for a moment… "Second." Ichigo set his cup on the coffee table and reached over and started to massage her temples, instantly her headache numbed and almost fade.

"Ichigo, you should stop that, she is falling asleep…"

"Don't stop…" she almost moaned as her eyelids started to become heavy, but just as she thought she could drift off into slumber, his touch disappeared. "HEY!" Her sudden yelp, tore Shuuhei from his sleep, making him fall to the ground.

"What! Who! Where!"

Everyone awake laughed.

When the sun started to rise and its rays penetrated the darkness of the house, almost everyone was asleep. Rukia sat groggily on the couch and watch the six guys, that promised her they'll stay awake with her; all sleep like there was no tomorrow. She turned her attention to Ichigo who was drooling on the couch and moaning something in his sleep. It had been a week since he told her about his dreams or rather nightmares. She had kept a silent eye on him, but after his disappearing last week she vowed she look after him. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to protect him with every part of her heart. But he was yet to be hers. They still had a little obstacle that was named Orihime. Rukia knew that what she and Ichigo were doing were wrong, mainly 'cause she knew how it felt to be cheated on… so why did she continue this lie? The whole of last week had been torturous, walking down the hall to see Orihime and Ichigo walking hand-in-hand. Or hearing how they make the perfect couple. She was destroying so many dreams. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo_ moaned_ her name a little too loud for her taste. _What dream are you dreaming tonight?_ She slapped him hard on the head, which didn't work at all. Resulting to drastic measures Rukia leaned over, licked her finger and gave Ichigo a _Good Morning Wet Willy*****._ Let's just say he was awake, very abruptly, and so was the rest of the house. The only one laughing was Rukia.

_Just a few more minutes. _Her eyes started to close on their own and yet they were open again immediately when Ichigo shook her. "Why won't you let me sleep." She asked, whining.

"Because you are in Science and Prof. Weirdo is looking at you." Automatically she sat up and looked the board.

As the period dragged on she received a note from Ichigo. _How are you feeling?_

She looked at him and decided to be honest. _Fine._

_You still have told me why you fell down the stairs. _The reply. The question. She didn't want to answer it.

_I like to eavesdrop, live with it! _

He only smiled.

* * *

~Tuesday~ *01/03*

Rukia groaned as she saw the time. It was barely 17:15PM and she was so tired that a coma sounded pretty good. The previous day's NO SLEEP had haunted Rukia throughout the day and her body started to hate her. She took another sip of her coffee and turned the page to complete her Maths homework. The pain in her wrist didn't help at all in this matter. She just had to fall down the stairs and land on her hand that she actually uses to write with. She groaned again as she noticed the long road of homework ahead of her. _Why this week? _The only teacher that didn't give Rukia homework was Mr. Kurako, who doesn't give homework period.

When her cup was empty of the bittersweet nectar, she quickly ran downstairs to refill her cup. On her way she noticed that the house was too quiet, six guys and no peep. Scanning the rooms, she made a conclusion they had left her alone. Alone. She didn't mind being alone, but she had started to like the feeling that she had always someone around. They could be pesky, but they made her feel safe.

She gave up trying to make herself contact one of them and just settled into her bed. Sleep came so easy with no noise to bother her.

"98. 99. 100." He sighed as he was done with his 5th set for today. Placing the weight back into its rightful place he looked over to Renji, who was just about finished with his jog. "Is anybody home with Rukia?" He wiped his sweaty brow with a black towel and threw it over his shoulder.

Before answering Ichigo, Renji gulped down a bottle of water and shook his head. "I think Toshiro, Chad has practice, Shuuhei… I don't want to know and Uryu still works at the hospital."

Ichigo grabbed his phone from his bag and quickly dialled the white haired boy_. "What do you want Kurosaki?"_

"Hello to you to, Toshiro."

"_Yes, fine, Hello."_

"Where are you?" Ichigo grabbed his bag and headed over to the showers.

There was an awkward pause. _"I'm out with…"_ another pause _"Momo."_

"Oh, just wanted to know if someone was home, besides Rukia."

"_No, I think she is alone."_

"Well see you later." Ichigo turned to Renji, who was following behind him. "Is Toshiro seeing anyone?"

"No, not that I know of." Renji pulled his black wife-beater over his head, ready for the showers. After both males were dried off and heading out to the Mustang, Ichigo suddenly remember something and decided to bring it up.

"You never told me who you are going out with…" Renji looked at him puzzled. "If I remember correctly you said 'Not anymore… I'm actually going out with-'… then Rukia came rolling down the stairs like a ragdoll."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Are you going to tell me?" Ichigo closed his door and waited for Renji to get in.

"Well-" Renji's door shut "I'll tell, if you do."

Ichigo sighed. "You aren't going on with that, are you?"

"Until you tell me the truth." As they stopped at a red light, Renji noticed how white Ichigo's knuckles were as he gripped the steering wheel. The look in the orange haired male's eyes didn't scare Renji, but it made him worry.

"It's gonna come out sooner or later." Ichigo wiped his face with his hand, as he pushed down on the gas pedal. "Yes."

Renji smiled to himself. "Knew it."

"Just don't tell anyone, or I will kick your ass."

"Pfft… like you can do that." Just to prove his point, Ichigo reached out to him and slap him hard on the cheek. "Hey, what was that –" Renji paused for a moment "Damn, I sound like you when Rukia kicks you."

"Oh shut up… just don't tell anyone, until I end things with Orihime, okay?" Ichigo sighed and his scowl was deeper than before.

"You know everyone is going to hate you?"

"Yeah."

"You've got guts." There were a few minutes of silence. "Tatsuki."

"What?" Ichigo turned toward Renji, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm dating Tatsuki."

"And you say I have guts… you know she can kick your ass with one hand behind her back."

"Yeah that's how she asked me out."

"_She_ asked_ you_ out?" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "Now I know who wears the pants in your relationship."

"Asshole."

* * *

~Wednesday~ *02/03*

The kitchen was full of steam as Rukia and Ichigo were making dinner. Boiling, grilling, frying and baking… together they were cooking up a storm. Ichigo was busy with the chicken roast and Rukia, well; she was trying to make bread. "What are you doing, Midget?"

"What is it looking like, huh?" She was standing up on a small wooden crate, as she wasn't tall enough to stand by the table and knead the dough for the bread.

"Your hands are way too small to be kneading dough." He placed the chicken in the oven and walked over to Rukia. "Let me help you." Standing right behind her, he took her hands in his and started to kneading the dough. He rested his chin on her shoulder and exhaled into her ear. She giggled at the strange sensation, but liked how the close contact felt. "Hey don't stop now" Ichigo scolded Rukia when she almost disappeared into a daydream. Ichigo quickly scanned the room to see if one of their roommates where around. Luckily for him, the coast was clear. Turning back to the dough and Rukia, he shifted closer to her and gently kissed her neck.

She jumped at the sudden contact of his lips. "Hey Ichigo. Not here."

"Nobody's here." He trailed kissed down her neck to her back. His trail ended next to her ear, gently he took her earlobe between his teeth. "You look so cute when you are making bread." His warm breath tickled Rukia's ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Ichi-go" the words almost got stuck in her thought.

"Yeah?" He kissed her ear again.

"The… the chicken… is… burning."

"OH SHIT!"

Later that night at the dinner table. "Yo Ichigo, the chicken is crispier than usual." Renji took a bite out of said meat and turned to Ichigo.

"Yeah… new recipe."

* * *

~Thursday~ *03/03*

"We are going to be late! Hurry your asses up!" Renji stood at the front door and waited for Rukia to come down. She was the only one not ready yet, and usually she was the one who stood ready 90 minutes before hand. When Rukia finally descended the staircase, Ichigo was trailing behind her, suitcases in hand. She walked past Renji not saying a word. Ichigo on the other hand was stopped by Renji. "Did you two just have a make-out session?" He whispered. Ichigo only smiled. "Oh come on Ichigo!"

The airport terminal wasn't as busy as the day Rukia arrived. They checked their luggage in and went over to check themselves in. After their departure was delayed for yet another 45 minutes Ichigo noticed Rukia looking more and more agitated. "Rukia, ya scared of flying." Shuuhei moved closer to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"No." she gulped "Just I didn't think I would be going home this early."

"Well, you ain't be staying." Shuuhei leaned even closer. Too close for Ichigo's liking.

"Yo, Shuuhei did you even tell your…_ girlfriend_, you won't be here this weekend?" Ichigo walked closer as he watched his raven friend search for his phone.

"Oh Shit!" When their friend disappeared, while talking on the phone Rukia, turned towards Ichigo.

"I thought I could run from my problems, now I'm heading back to it… What-" she hesitated, not knowing if she should ask Ichigo.

"Rukia?" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down.

"What if I run into Kaien?"

"We won't… and if we do, I seriously want to hit him." He smiled at her, making her rest assured that he would always be there. When plane was finally ready to be boarded, Rukia couldn't take it anymore and started talking really, really fast.

"'...sgardens, theyarethebestinthewholeworld. Not to mentioourhouse, oh, you have to see it. Oh, I lovemyroomit was the only thingItrulyenjoyed…"****** she continued to mumble when Ichigo resulted to drastic measures.

"Shuuhei please tell me you have something to make her stop?" Ichigo said while rubbing his temples. 15 minutes later the 4 guys walked onto the plane, with an unconscious Rukia in Ichigo's arms.

"Is she okay?" The blond hostess asked him with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, she is just a nervous flyer, she took some sleeping pills, she'll be fine." _I hope…_ he added in his mind.

* * *

~Friday~ *04/03*

When Rukia's eyes fluttered open, the bright light blinded the sleepy teenager. She sat up and tried to remember what the hell happened. The sea themed room was unknown to her. White walls. A big open window overlooking the city. She, herself, was sitting in a huge king size bed with light blue covers. Quickly inspecting the room, Rukia located her phone and quickly dialled Ichigo. _"Morning Sleepyhead."_

"Where are you guys?" There was a sudden panic in her voice.

"_Just stay there, I am on my way… just stay in bed."_ The line went dead and Rukia again examined the room. Her bag stood in the far corner of the room along with her handbag. She threw the covers off her and swung her legs over to the side. The door clicked and Ichigo strolled in, breakfast in hand. "I thought I told you to stay in bed?" He walked over to the bed and shooed Rukia, so she'll move, making space for him. "Morning." He leaned over and placed a small, yet passionate, kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing…" Secretly it was an apology from Ichigo. _I'm never ever trusting Shuuhei with her, again!_ He picked up a piece of toast and offered it to Rukia. She reached out to take it from him, but he quickly pulled it out of her reach. "Nu-huh… I'm feeding you. So open wide."

"Only you would think feeding a girl a piece of toast is romantic…"

"Well, they were out of strawberries, so this would have to do."

"Hey, you shouldn't stay too long; the guys are going to get suspicious." Ichigo only continued to gulp down his orange juice.

"Don't worry… Renji was picked up early this morning in a limo, if you would believe that…" He leaned back against the wall and started tracing lines on Rukia's back. "… and Shuuhei and Chad ran off to some expo somewhere… so I told them I would wait for you." She loved the sensation of his hand moving up and down her back, but he stopped and pulled her back to embrace her. "Let's just stay here for today?"

"What? This is your first time in Rukongai, don't you want to go sight seeing? I know I'm may not be the best tour guide, but I will try-"

"Nah… I'd rather stay here with you." He sighed "We can go tomorrow."

"No, we are going today." She parted from Ichigo, sliding out of the covers. "Get you lazy ass out of my bed."

"Why do-"

"I am going to show you where I grew up, so get up…" When they got down to the lobby, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and kissed it gently. It startled her and made her worry. "Ichigo…" she scolded slightly.

"Relax, nobody knows us here." His smile set her troubled mind at ease, hand-in-hand they made their way over to the exit. After they hailed a cab, Rukia instructed the driver where to go. 43 minutes later the driver stopped in a suburban area, but not the middle class one you'd expect. Huge mansions with lushes' gardens shadowed the street and giant gates and walls protected the estates contents. They walked a little while down the street until Rukia came to a complete stop in front of the most beautiful house Ichigo has ever seen. She walked over to the intercom and buzzed. She didn't wait long before a male voice greeted her.

"It's Rukia, could you please open up."

"Of course, milady."

"This is _your_ house?" Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head as the gates creaked open and he could see the garden_. I must be beautiful when it is in full bloom_, he thought as he looked at the trees' leaves that started to turn bright red and orange.

"It's my brother's." They walked up the long, gravel driveway to the front door. As soon as they reached the door, it swung open, revealing two maids dressed in black uniforms.

"Welcome back, Lady Kuchiki." They said in unison.

"This is indeed as surprise, young lady." An old man, wearing a black suite came from the left wing. He was the perfect image of Santa Cluase, if Ichigo didn't know any better he would say it was her grandfather.

"Hello Ganray******* I'm actually just visiting…Is my brother home?" Rukia stepped away from Ichigo, increasing the distance between them.

"No, milady… he said he would return after he settled his business."

"Oh, thank you." She bowed and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

Rukia show Ichigo the massive kitchen, lounge, the sunroom, the outside porch and very quickly she showed him Byakuya's study. After giving him the royal tour of the house, Rukia pushed Ichigo into her room. It was as big as any other room in the house, only it was filled with Chappy Plushies and purple décor. Comparing it to the rest of the house, would be like comparing a queen against a baby. "You really like Chappy, don't you? He said with a silent snicker.

"Are you making fun of my Chappy?" She glared at him, making Ichigo backup a little.

"Noooo"

"Good" She smiled

"It should've been great growing up here?" Ichigo looked at the few portraits of people on Rukia's table and turned back to her when she didn't answer him.

"I only lived here the last couple of years…" Her eyes travelled to the floor, avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

"Then where did you grow up?"

"I should first introduce you to someone, before you'd understand." The backyard held a similar garden as the one in the front, only there was a pond filled with huge Koi fish. Rukia lead Ichigo out, to the only Sakura tree in the whole garden, beneath its gigantic branches stood a stone. A gravestone. "Ichigo, I like you to meet Hisana Kuchiki, my sister." She walked over to the tree and slid down to the ground. Ichigo soon followed her lead. "Byakuya's my adoptive brother… you see Hisana and I grew up in the poorest part of town… our parents died soon after I was born." She took a deep breath and continued. "Hisana is 13 years older than me, so she took care of me. When I turned eight, Hisana met Byakuya in a park not far from here… let's just say it was love at first sight." She giggled a bit, but Ichigo could tell the story she was telling him, hurt like hell. "They got married and the Kuchiki Clan adopted me, with great hesitation." Before she continued Ichigo quickly pulled her into his arms and held her there, as he saw the first few teardrops slid down her cheek. "Two years later Hisana died of cancer. Byakuya can look at me... but can't help but to be reminded of her. Then there is the clan who hates me, who think I am piece of trash compared to them… I- I-" Tears now drenched Ichigo's shirt as he held her head close to his chest.

"Shuuu… it's okay." He softly comforted her. Ichigo looked down at her and couldn't help but feel like a failure. He made a silent vow to protect her against everything. That she would never cry again. Now he sat with her cradled in his arms, crying her eyes out and he couldn't stop it. He rocked her slowly back and forth and kept saying that everything was okay. After what felt like eternity she stopped crying, but kept her face hidden in his chest.

"Thank you… Ichigo."

* * *

~Saturday~ *05/03*

When Ichigo woke up this autumn morning, he saw the angel he was in love with. She was dressed in a yellow summer dress with brown boots. In her hand she held onto a brown jacket as the weather started to change outside. She leaned down and Ichigo waited for a kiss from his goddess, yet the world wouldn't grant him his dream.

"Wake up Ichigo. Shuuhei and Chad are waiting for us!" she slapped him hard on the forehead and left him alone in his room.

"Why… do I even like her?" he slammed his head into his pillow and sighed.

"Took ya long 'nough." Shuuhei stood next to Chad as they saw Ichigo enter the Lobby.

"Whatever…" he scratched the back of his head and looked around "Where is Rukia?"

"Bathroom" both said simultaneously.

"Let's get something to eat…" Ichigo suggested.

"Nope" Rukia's over eagerly voice chimed behind him. "I've got the whole day planned and it starts with breakfast at the restaurant, Gotei."

And so the four of them spend the day running around Rukongai, from one place to another. The markets down on Main, to the biggest shopping mall ever. They ate lunch in a park and then returned to gallivanting through the streets. They visited the few monuments the city had to offer. They took photos on the District Bridge. When the clock tolled at 5 o'clock, Shuuhei slumped to the ground and begged them to take a break. Chad agreed. But Rukia was still to hyper from the candy apple Ichigo bought her, so she dragged the poor soul down the road to a small arcade, leaving Shuuhei and Chad behind. Once inside she pushed him to the darkest corner of the place. There snugly between the pool tables and vending machines was a photo booth.

"I always wanted to do this…" Rukia pushed Ichigo in the direction of the booth and quickly inserted a few coins.

"What?"

His question was answered when she pushed him inside and gave him a full on kiss once they were out of sight. The camera flashed as the two continued to kiss. After the fifth flash went off the two exited the booth and Rukia quickly grabbed the results of their experience. These were the first photos of them as an unofficial couple. Once she had gone over each of the photos she placed the photos close to her heart and turned to Ichigo.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me…" He leaned down, just about to kiss his princess when…

"Yo, Ichigo ya found an Arcade!" Shuuhei just had to stroll in.

* * *

~Sunday~ *06/03*

Rukia had never seen a guy more depressed, than Renji at that moment. He only needed to have cramps and then he'd truly be a woman with a period. "Oh shut up Renji." It felt if Rukia was about to have a vain pop.

"But- but…"

"We KNOW! Okay, you have said it a thousand times!" Rukia fell back into her seat next to Ichigo as the flight droned on.

"But you guys got to relax while I had to work! I had to WORK for some big shot who called me Ricky! Ricky..."Renji continued to whine.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, looked him in the eye and asked "Are you going to hit him, or should I?"

"Nah, I got it…"

Halfway through the flight the red haired hostess, named Victoria, came to receive their order… "What can I ge- Oh, is he okay?" She gestured at Renji who was drooling on Ichigo's shoulder.

Rukia smiled and said "Oh, he is perfectly fine."

* * *

*****Oh just Google it, it is too hard to explain.

****** Remember I want to show you our mansion's gardens, they are the best in the whole world not to mention our house, oh, you have to see it. Oh, I love my room it was the only thing I truly enjoyed…

*******I searched for the butler's name, but not even Bleach Wiki had it, so I made one up.

* * *

**I humbly apologize for being MIA for the last 2 months, everything just kinda of jumped on me on the same time, but now it is finally holiday and I'll be updating more.**

**Again I'm really sorry.**

**RUKIA WAS VERY OOC, I KNOW!**

* * *

**Replies on Reviews:**

**1. Michie-Chan/AeroWaves : **I'm sooo glad you have an account now... if you want PM if you have ideas!

**2. XxxZesty LemonXxx : **In the coming chapters!

**3. .BloodLust : **I value every comment I get, I know my English isn't the best or anything and that I try to hard to get it right. I have been asking myself if I should get a beta and I understand why people have betas, but I don't want someone changing _my_ story. I wouldn't feel the same.  
I'm sorry if my grammar bugs you, I'm trying to read through the chapters a couple of time before I post it, and mostly I don't see all my mistakes. But thank you for reading anyway.

**4. NinjaZubat : **I really appreciate when someone comments about the characters, I so scared that I don't get them right. All I know is in this chapter Rukia was totally off!

**5. ICHIRUKI : **I hope you liked this chapter... enough ICHIRUKI moments?

**6. total ichiruki fan forever : **I totally agree with you.

**7. wootwoot ichiruki fan for life : **Thanks for voting.

**8. ichirukiforeverfan1 : **You don't have to worry I will finish this story, so expect 18 to 24 chapters!

**9. blackdisk : **I'm so sorry, my girl hormones took over that one... What about a shirtless Rukia?

**10. Suyi : **Thank you so much for the reply on my question, I think exactly the same thing!

**11. Shaybo27 : **SORRY you had to wait...

**12. Leonardo Mezzaniotte : **THANKS sooo MUCH! I really like it when I get a complement like that... I just want to smile!

**13. Jess : **You will receive your smutty lemon as soon as Ichigo finds the guts to break things of with Orihime.

**14. xwhitemoonx : **Aaw thank you so much... I hope I didn't take to long to update. (Nevermind I did take to long to update!)

**15. IchiRuki77 : **I totally agree with, I almost made Ichi the bad guy in the story (well sort of anyway), I did plan that Ichigo was going to break up with Orihime in the chapter, but it did truly work out the way I planned.

**16. rukialover174 : **Hopefully this chap was as sad as the previous, but I had to bring Rukia's story out... (Do I have you on DeviantArt?)

**17. Ashezo : **You probably hate me right now, because I didn't bring the conversation in, BUT I did try, it just didn't work in this chapter... NOTE it will be mention so time in the near future, when the climax of the story begins (that makes this story sound so boring right now.)

* * *

ADD ME ON GOOGLE+ IF YOU HAVE IT _- KARIEN VAN BILJON -_ I REALLY WANT TO BE IN TOUCH WITH EVERYONE

* * *

**REVIEW? **( I really want to reach 100 reviews)


	9. Week eight

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Or any of the products mentioned.

* * *

**Week eight**

* * *

~Sunday~ *06/03*

Stepping of the plane Rukia could feel the difference in temperature. Rukongai was starting to turn cold, where as Karakura was blossoming into spring. Yet a cold breezed passed her, sending tremors down her spine. She had abandoned her jacket when she thought that it would be warm enough to just be without one. Ichigo quickly notice her shivering form and asked where her jacket was. "I don't need one…" always a stubborn girl.

"Midget, I'm not making you soup in bed, _again_, now get a jacket on, would you?" They were half way to their parked car when they bickering started. As they continued Chad turned to Shuuhei, which was busy with his phone.

"They sound like an old married couple." Chad stated as he placed his bags in the car. Shuuhei's gaze shifted from his phone to his roommates who still continued to bicker and only grinned. After the trip home everyone disappeared into their rooms to unpack. Renji was just about to head down when his phone started to buzz. He glanced at the unknown number and answered.

"Renji Abarai speaking…"

"_I hear you are in the protecting business." _The voice was emotionless and somewhat cold. _"I have a proposition for you."_

"I'm listening."

* * *

~Monday~ *07/03*

The sun wasn't even starting to show on the horizon when Ichigo woke from a dead sleep, drenched in sweat. Slipping the covers off his sweaty body, he made his way over to the Camaro. Only clad in boxers, Ichigo could feel the low temperature. Even though spring was officially the season, the coldness didn't go away. Placing both hands on the car, Ichigo took a deep breath while hanging his head in a depressing state. "Mom…"

The nightmares still haunted him at night, some times less than others, especially when Rukia was near, but that was only one or two nights a week, if he was lucky. His latest dream,_ nightmare_, didn't just remind him of his mother, but another female who would soon hate him too.

"How in hell am I going to break up with Orihime?" he banged his head against the car's frame, resulting in a dull thud. Noticing his still drenched torso, Ichigo grabbed his stuff and headed out for a shower. But upon exiting his room, he ran into the pineapple of the house. "Yo, Renji… what are you doing up?" He eyed his friend who was clothed in a simple jean, leather jacket and red button-up shirt.

"Oh" he didn't seem startled that Ichigo was up "Heading early to the dojo, I sorta got a meeting." He held up his gym bag as if proof to Ichigo.

"Riiight… what would your girlfriend say if she heard that you go gallivanting early in the morning?"

"Tatsuki will be there, too." A blush appeared on Renji's cheeks.

"So, the meeting is with your girlfriend?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Not alone!" Renji cried.

Ichigo couldn't help but snicker at his friend's expense "…and how were you planning on getting there?" Renji remained quiet, but looked to the floor. "You were taking my car weren't you?" Again Renji didn't answer, but silence was an answer on its own. "Just don't do anything to her…" Renji nodded and left. As Ichigo made his way to the bathroom, he noticed the digital time shown on the DVD machine's little LED screen.

_05:49_

It way too early for anyone to function properly.

Ice cold water hit Ichigo's back as the memories of his nightmares jumped at him. _Why Ichi-bo? I thought you loved me?_ Orihime's annoying voice echoed in his head as the water pattered down on him. Finally giving in to his body's demands, Ichigo turned the faucet to warm the water. Soon steam filled the bathroom. He grabbed his shampoo, but noticed something else.

_Sakura Shampoo Strawberry Flavoured_

Suddenly his mind travelled to a certain raven haired midget, sleepy in her bed. His smile grew. A real one. If it were possible, Ichigo's heart did a summersault in his chest. _Midget, what have you done to me?_

Rukia was still dressed in Ichigo's overly huge (for her) _NICE VIBE_ T-shirt, which she claimed for herself, when she hulled her body out of her comfortable bed. Using the back of her hands she tried to wipe away the sleep from her eyes, but her body screamed at her to go to bed. Although she did hit the snooze button like 3 times already. The only thing at fault was the lack of sleep due to her mind rambling on and on about a certain citrus head she was starting to fall in love with. _Starting?_

No, the way Rukia's heart jumped each time she saw the colour orange or when he was near… wasn't a feeling someone gets when they are starting to fall in love, but when the are already in love.

_I love him…_

It plagued her the whole night. _How can I love someone I've only known him for 7 whole weeks? 49 days? 1176 hours? 70 560 minutes? 4233600 seconds? _She even did the math while she was staring at her ceiling, 2 o'clock in the morning. She almost, very nearly, went to Ichigo for answers, but that wouldn't help. She would just freak him out. So, she restrained herself from getting up and bugging the strawberry.

In the whole haze Rukia didn't notice the steam as she entered the bathroom, or the shower water disappearing. Just as second nature Rukia stripped Ichigo's shirt off her body and pulled her panties down, and out of the blue she collide face first with a wet torso. A wet torso that belonged to none other than a stark naked Ichigo, who was busy drying his hair and didn't notice the small _(midget)_ intrusion in the bathroom.

The first few seconds there was a silence, an awkward silence.

_Naked_ bodies still touching.

Then in a flash both teenagers' cheeks grew blood red. Ichigo quickly wrapped his towel around his lower body and Rukia, with an inhuman speed, grabbed Ichigo's shirt and threw it over her head.

"Midget!"

"Strawberry!" both reacted accordantly and they started to bicker.

"What the hell are you doing in here, when _someone_ is showering?" Ichigo whispered, very surprised.

"How the hell must I guess _someone_ is in the shower? I'm not some sort of gypsy!" She nearly screamed, but whispered instead.

"Didn't you notice the steam! What if it was Uryu or…" he gulped "Shuuhei?"

"Shuuhei _is not_ as bad as you guys make him sound…"

Ichigo only glared at her. "Don't change the subject. Why are you in here… and why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Th- The question is… why are_ you_ up so early, none of you guys are ever up so early?" She stammered.

"Who cares? You are the one who walked in here, when a guy… someone from a _different sex_… was stark naked"

"Oh don't blame this on me; you are the one who didn't put a notice on the door!" As Rukia's vain popped Ichigo notice how close they were… less than a hair's whiff away. Not even trying to withstand the urge, Ichigo crushed his lips onto Rukia's. She was surprised at first, but soon as her mouth started to melt into Ichigo's, she started the moan and enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue battling with hers. Automatically Ichigo lifted her up. Her legs quickly clutched his body to get even closer. Her hands tangled into his hair.

As gently as he could he placed her on the sink, their mouths not breaking apart once. Air became a bit of a problem, but Ichigo quickly pulled away, sucked in some air and started assaulting Rukia's neck.

"I-Ich-i-go" Rukia moaned softly as he bit a sensitive spot just below her ear, which sparked a reaction in the male's body. His kisses became more heated. When Rukia felt Ichigo's hands on her hips, slowly moving forward, she suddenly remembered that she lacked panties.

"Stop." She whispered and pushed him away.

"W-what?" The male stammered with a hungry look in his eyes. Without explaining Rukia jumped off the sink, grabbed his clothes and pushed him, with clothes in his arms, out of the room.

Standing in the hall, Ichigo had no idea what the hell just happened, until he caught a glimpse of something pink between his clothes. It was pink and it had a picture of Chappy on it.

_Rukia's panty… _

Amber eyes grew with surprise. Ichigo checked the hall to see if one of he roommates saw him standing with his 'secret' girlfriend's panties, luckily all the doors where closed. Before running down to his room, Ichigo softly whispered "Great, now I need a cold shower."

* * *

~Tuesday~ *08/03*

As Toshiro, Ichigo and Rukia were walking to the cafeteria, the silver haired boy's phone buzzed again. Yanking out the device, he read and replied. "Who are you texting so much these days?" Ichigo asked.

"It is none of your concern, Kurosaki." With that the short male walked the other direction as the 'secret' couple.

"He is getting weirder every day…" Ichigo stated. "You want to go sit outside?" He asked his raven haired beauty.

"What about Ori-" She broke off mid sentence when she remembered the bouncy cheerleader was absent the past two days. "Oh, right… we can do that."

"I know the perfect place where no one will see us."  
'No-no-no…" Rukia quickly interrupted. "I'm not going to go anywhere _alone_ with you."

"Are you still going on about what happened yesterday?" They sat down at the farthest table, private, but still in view of the whole student body.

"Of course!" Her cheeks were slightly tinted with red.

"How was I suppose to know that you weren't wearing…" he whispered "…your panties?"

Rukia's blush only became redder. "Would you just shut up about that."

"Are you embarrassed that I saw" _and still own_ he added in his head "your pink Chappy panties?"

"When are you going to break up with Orihime?"

"You like changing the topic, don't you?" He took a bite out of his sandwich as Rukia's mouth fell open and started to bitch.

"That is not the topic at hand, I just want to know when I can have you-"

"You can have me?" Ichigo interrupted with a smile on his face.

"That came out wrong, what I meant was, I wanted to know when our relationship wasn't going to be an affair anymore."

"We are not having an affair Rukia."

"No we aren't… you are."

"!" Keigo came running up to the table, but tripped over what seemed to be his own feet, immediately ending Rukia and Ichigo's conversation. When he got back up, he glared at Ichigo and then at Rukia. "What are you two doing alone out here?"

As quick as lighting, Rukia went into acting mode. "Oh, I'm just telling Ichigo what we did yesterday in Science, because he nodded off and we are getting a pop quiz today."

"There is a pop quiz today?" Ichigo asked surprised, amber eyes suddenly widening.

"It is rumoured."

* * *

~Wednesday~ *09/03*

Today Rukia would always remember, not because something _good _happened or the fact that she flunked her Science quiz. _Oh hell no_. It was the day she was so mad that she was on her way to neuter someone. And this someone was the person that she thought she loved. But as always something just had to nip her happiness in the butt.

She stormed into Ichigo's room, where said male was reading something Shakespearean. His eyes shifted to Rukia when she grabbed the book and started hitting him. "Rukia! Rukia what – the hell – stop – hitting – me!"

"When were you going to tell me-" she kept hitting him "-that you slept with Orihime?" Ichigo grabbed the book, along with Rukia and pinned her to the bed.

"I never slept with Orihime." He said with pure honesty in his voice. But Rukia would not accept that.

"Then how the hell did she get pregnant?" With this shocking news Ichigo's gripped lessened on Rukia.

"What?" Ichigo asked traumatized.

_**Flashback**_

_Rukia was busy making a cappuccino, when she heard Rangiku sigh for the millionth time that day. Deciding that she should help her friend Rukia asked what was wrong. "One of my best-est friends is having a lot of trouble." Rangiku confessed after much arguing with herself.  
"How so?" Rukia asked as she returned after delivering the only customer in the shop's order._

"_She is pregnant." Rangiku sighed again. "And she is only in high school."_

"_Oh, that can be… problematic." Rukia didn't know what to say. Of course these days, there was a rare race among teenagers named virgins. Which Rukia was glad she was part of. Out of the blue images of her experience with Ichigo yesterday popped in her head, earning a deep blush._

"_Plus she is a cheerleader." Rangiku added. _Karma is a bitch, ain't it cheerleaders_. Rukia couldn't stop the thought from travelling through her mind. "Poor Hime." Rangiku's voice pulled Rukia from her thoughts._

"_Hime?"_

"_Oh, her name is Orihime."_

_Rukia's eyes widened with shock. "Orihime Inoue?"_

"_Yeah, how did you know?" Rukia didn't answer her, she was beyond speaking. She was angry. Enraged. Out for murder._

"_Urahara I'm leaving!" She ran out the door, not even taking her bag or cell phone, she'd get them later. She ran straight home, stopping once in a while to take in breaths._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ichigo sat on the edge bed, head in his hands. "How is the possible?" He mumbled. Rukia moved over and sat beside him, but didn't touch him.

"You never slept with Orihime?" She asked, whispering and unsure.

His head quickly flinched upward, toward Rukia. "I promise you Rukia, I have never had sex with Orihime." He sighed "I have never slept with anyone, _ever_." The two sat in a silence for a while, then Ichigo groaned and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To Orihime's" With that he left his room.

The sun was down when Ichigo cut the ignition of his Mustang. Orihime's apartment's lights were on, signalling she was home. Hopefully alone. After her brother died, her parents decided to travel the world leaving her on her own. _Maybe that was the reason for the way she acts?_

Ichigo mustered up some courage before he knocked on her door. No answer came. He knocked again. He could hear the hushed voices on the other side. Someone was with her. He knocked again. "Orihime, I know you are here… open up, we need to talk." When the door finally opened, he was greeted by Tatsuki. He was more surprised than confused. Ever since Orihime became a cheerleader, she and Tatsuki started to hate each other. Seeing her here, now, only helped Ichigo come to the conclusion that what Rukia told him, was true. "Tatsuki?"

"Ichigo, now is not a good time."

"I know about the b..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Tatsuki only opened the door wider, to let Ichigo in.

"I told you not to let him in." Orihime's annoying voice rang loud through the room.

"He knows, Orihime." Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Tatsuki" Ichigo turned to Renji's girlfriend "Would you mind if I talk to her alone?"

Reluctantly she replied. "I'll be right outside." With that she walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

"Ichi-bo" Orihime's voice automatically began "don't worry, I have a plan… I'm having an abortion next week, then we can be together, just like always. You can forge-"

"Stop." Ichigo's voice was firm, yet warm. He walked closer to her and placed his hand on her nonexistent baby bump. "Have you told the father yet?" She remained silent, and averted his gaze. "You should, it is his child too."

"Ichi, I want to be with you…" She stopped when she noticed the disappearance of his hand.

"Do you love him… the father?" Again she didn't say anything. Looking into her eyes, he knew she felt something for this mystery man. "That feeling, you have now, thinking of him… I have it too." Tears started to glide down Orihime's cheeks. "I love someone too, but it is not you." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked her in the eyes. His amber orbs held so much love and warmth, but it wasn't for Orihime. "Do me one last favour… tell the father. Make the decision with your heart… that is what's best for your child." He turned away and headed to the door. "Good Bye, Orihime."

"How did you know?" Orihime's voice was soft, the voice she had we he first met her, not her squealing cheerleader voice. It made him realise that she knew. She knew it was over and that his heart was no longer hers, it never was.

"Rangiku told Rukia." He said softly.

"So Rukia knows! She'll tell the whole school!" Orihime cried out, worried and afraid.

"She won't, Rukia is not like that Orihime."

"It's that bitch's fault anyway…" Orihime retorted, returning to her cheerleader bravado. Ichigo only shook his head and left, not wanting to make her even more emotionally unstable. Once outside he noticed Tatsuki standing by the balcony.

"Make sure she makes the right decision, please." Ichigo whispered before going home.

* * *

~Thursday~ *10/03*

It was just after two in the morning, when Rukia tottered down the stairs on her way to Ichigo's room. His lights were on. He wasn't reading a book or working on the car, only lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"How did it go?"

"Fine." She climbed onto the bed and intertwined their fingers. Ichigo welcomed her petite gesture. "I'm only yours now." He kissed her hand, but didn't meet her gaze.

"You don't seem happy." Rukia stated, unsure with a hint of jealousy.

"You should have seen her face…" He turned to Rukia and cupped her face with his right hand. "I don't ever want to see you like that."

"I won't, you know I am way stronger than that." She smiled, earning a small grin from Ichigo.

"Oh I know, but is still think-" he retracted his hand "-that we should keep a safe distance from each other."

"What? Why?" Rukia let go of his hand. Baffled by his speech, she felt an anger brew inside of her.

"Orihime is blaming _you_ and I don't want the revenge to fall onto you." She gradually understood he was protecting her, again. But deep down Rukia did feel guilty for taking Ichigo away from Orihime, she was the reason Ichigo cheated on Orihime. It made her sick to her stomach. "This is my fault." Rukia heard Ichigo mumble.

She reacted, pushed him down and saddled his hips. "No it is not." Before he could argue, she placed her hand over his mouth and continued. "Now listen closely to me, Ichigo Kurosaki. You protect everyone, except one person. Yourself. And don't try and argue with me, you know it is true. And also I knew what I was signing up for when fell in love with you. So don't worry what happens, I can handle a few cheerleaders." She took her hand off his mouth. He was smiling. He propped himself up with his elbows, his face inches from hers.

"You said you fell in love with me."

Rukia quickly thought back to her speech, she did say it, and she said it with passion. And like hell was she going to take it back. "What if I did?"

Ichigo's lips captured hers in a slow, gentle kiss. Later as she lay in his arms, sleeping peacefully, Ichigo couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love.

That night he didn't have a nightmare, but a dream that made his smile. It was about Rukia, holding a small orange haired toddler.

* * *

It was almost the end of the lunch period when Shuuhei threw his shirt over his head, again. His raven haired beauty stood next to him, fixing her hair. "How long are we going to hide this?"

"Until you graduate from this place." She leaned against the lockers, watching him with lust in her eyes. The locker room, not the perfect place, but a place to hide their activities.

"Oh, come on Soi…"

"I'm still your teacher." She quickly interrupted.

"Yes ma'am." With that she disappeared and Shuuhei made his way to the cafeteria. Once there his mouth fell open. Ichigo stood frozen as each and every cheerleader came up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

Next. _Slap_. Next. _Slap_. Next. _Slap_. Next. _Slap_…

"He finally broke up with her?" Shuuhei asked Chad, which nodded a reply. "Damn, cheerleader retaliation. Now the whole school knows"

"Is Ichigo bleeding?" Shuuhei jumped when he heard the concerned voice of his female roommate.

"I think being bitch slapped a couple of times may lead to that." Rukia only shook her head and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, Ichigo came walking over to them, rubbing his face and cursing the blood.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked, when the two of them were making their way to their Science period.

"After the 15th one, I didn't feel a thing. But now it is burning like hell." She pulled him away from their classroom and waited for the hall to empty.

"Maybe this will help?" Standing on her toes, she delicately kissed his bruised cheek.

* * *

~Friday~ *11/03*

It wasn't even Friday the 13th and Rukia's day could only be described as horrible. It started when she sat one foot out of the car. "Skank." A brunette whispered when she passed Rukia and Toshiro. Rukia shrugged it off, but Toshiro gave a puzzling look. As soon as she came up to the steps of the school whispers were flying everywhere.

_Home wrecker. Whore. Bitch. _

But in an instant she knew why ever girl in the whole school was out to get her. Inside the halls, on ever locker door, a picture was glued. A black and white picture of Rukia kissing Ichigo's cheek, with big red letters "Watch out she'll steel your BF!" Rukia's mouth was opened with agape. A bunch of girls bumped into her, almost sending her crashing to the floor. Luckily Toshiro grabbed her arm, steadying her.

"You okay?" Toshiro asked, when Rukia dusted off her purple dress. She didn't reply, only did something she was trained to do. She became a Kuchiki. Emotionless and cold she continued to walk down the hall to her locker, not once glancing at the hundreds of girls who where standing, staring and whispering about Rukia. Her whole locker door was plastered with the poster of her kiss, but she paid no mind to it.

Panting erupted next to her, as Momo skidded to a stop next to her. "Rukia? Is… is… this truth?" She was little out of breath, causing her to stumble over her words.

"Momo…" Rukia hesitated.

"Please, tell me?" Rukia pulled Momo into an empty classroom, and started to confess.

"Yes." Rukia hang her head in shame and waited for the lecture. The accusations. The hate. The repulsiveness.

But instead, Momo pulled Rukia into a hug and started to squeal. "Oh finally! You two are just about perfect for each other. Except for the bickering. And the insulting. And you hit him… other than that, you two look perfect together."

"Momo?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Oh, it is obvious you like him, since he gave you that necklace." The pointed to the small sun dangling around Rukia's neck. "You touch it every time we talk about Ichigo." Momo smiled. Rukia noticed what she said was true, because her hand was already clutching the necklace delicately.

"How did you know he gave it to me?"

"I didn't, not until now."

Momo was a friend in a million. Silently Rukia thanked the heavens and smiled at her friend and her new found obsession. Rukia and Ichigo's relationship.

"Has he kissed you yet? Where was your first date?..." and so she continued.

* * *

"Rukia…" Michiru's voice rang through the corridors of the school. Michiru the same cheerleader who attacked her (verbally) weeks ago in the bathrooms. "Did you know that ages ago they threw rocks at a woman that committed adultery or infidelity." Rukia just continued to walk beside Toshiro, not saying a word. Michiru turned to her cluster of gossiping cheerleaders. "Or she is just fooling around with poor Ichigo, like all her other boyfriends."

A vain popped.

Rukia swung around and marched up to Michiru. "You don't know me, so don't pretend you know about my previous boyfriends!"

"Touchy subject, isn't Rukia?" Michiru placed her manicured hands over her mouth and laughed. _She sounds like a goat on fire_. The thought calmed Rukia down and made her smirk.

"Butt out of my business, Michiru."

"You are such a home wrecker, Rukia Kuchiki."

Before Rukia could snap at her, Toshiro's strict voice interrupted. "Shut up, Michiru. This has nothing to do with you."

"Tooooshiro!" The cheerleaders gasp. "Not you too." Some girls actually began crying.

"You're with this shank?" Michiru asked disgusted.

"He is not the only one." Renji, Shuuhei and Chad all stood beside Rukia.

"I can't believe you guys!" The cheerleader cried out in horror.

"And that is exactly why we stand behind Rukia all the way…" Uryu said as he was leaning against the lockers, book in his hand. "…Rukia believes in all of us. Hell, she even goes into Shuuhei's room alone."

"Yeah!" Shuuhei shouted in the background.

"Rukia is strong, loyal and honest, every thing you aren't." Michiru jumped when she heard Ichigo's voice behind her. Ichigo shoved passed her and stood beside Rukia, resisting the urge to take her hand.

"So what… she is the_ queen_ now?" Michiru bitched back.

The question shocked the housemates, but made _the smart_ one laugh. "The queen of the six kings." Uryu stated and continued to smirk. "Wasn't it the cheerleaders that came up with that name?"

"W-What?"

"Of course it was Ishida, looks like we found our Queen." Toshiro played along. Not soon after all six guys played along, scaring the cheerleaders. Utterly embarrassed Michiru swung around on her 6 inch heels and walked away. The rest of the student body only clapped and laughed.

"You…" Rukia spoke once again. The six kings turning towards her, and all them noted the twitching left eye… "IDIOTS! I had that covered, but no you just had to-" She continued to lecture her friends (or followers). They only laugh, knowing that this was Rukia's way of thanking them.

"Rukia, it looks like our planned failed…" Ichigo smirked and took Rukia's hand.

* * *

It was later that night when they realised their mistake. Sitting in the living room, all six guys where busy entertaining themselves with either an X-box game, or a book, or their camera, or their cell phone… when Rukia strolled passed them.

"Hey Rukia, what about some grub?" Shuuhei asked while on his phone.

'Well, I can't." All six heads snapped towards her. "Seeing that I'm the "Queen of the 6 Kings" I may not lift a finger." She smiled and continued. "Oh, I want some roast beef, with sweet potatoes and salad. Also my room needs cleaning, along with my washing and don't forget my massage."

The guys looked at her with amazement.

"Chop Chop! You've got a job to do." Rukia chimed.

"Rukia!" They all cried out simultaneously.

* * *

~Saturday~ *12/03*

_Knock-Knock_

"Renji, why the hell are you knocking on Ichigo's door?" Shuuhei asked, intrigued by his friends actions.

"Isn't Rukia in there?"

"No… both of them are at work." Toshiro said looking up from his laptop.

"Oh."

"Why did you knock in the first place?" Uryu said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Since they became a couple, you don't know what those two will do. I knocked, so they know I'm there, stopping _what ever_ they are doing."

"Afraid to see them kissing?" Shuuhei snorted.

"Or worse."

By now the five guys knew what had to be done. Rules had to be made.

Ichigo and Rukia sighed in chorus and flopped onto the couch. Both tired from a hard day's work. The coffee shop was packed, corner to corner. "I am exhausted." Rukia said and leaned against Ichigo. But just as they got comfortable (snuggling), two hands separated them.

"Renji! What…" Ichigo said.

"…the hell?" Rukia finished.

"Oh NO! They are already finishing each other's sentences!" Shuuhei cried overly dramatic. The new couple only glared at him.

"We, as in _not_ you two" he pointed to lovebirds "have decided that now that you two are in a relationship, there would be rules." Renji stated, sitting between Ichigo and Rukia.

"To avoid embarrassing you… and ourselves." Toshiro stated, matter of factly.

"Rules?" the duo said.

"See, they are even talking… together." Shuuhei was only glared at again.

"Here…" Uryu shoved a folder in both their faces "… read and sign." Hesitantly they opened it and read.

* * *

_**THE ROOMMATE COUPLE AGREEMENT**__  
This agreement is only valid if one of the members of the house is dating Rukia Kuchiki._

_Here states the rules that should be followed by both participants in the relationship._

_1. When in enclosed rooms, the door should be open at __**all**__ times._

_2. No kissing allowed in living areas (thus living room, kitchen, hallways, stairs, bathrooms or garage.)_

_3. No sleeping in the same room._

_4. No swapping of clothes._

_5. When on dates, the curfew is 23:00._

_6. No flirting in front of other housemates. _

_7. No playing footsy at the dinner table._

_**8. NO SEX.**_

_Please sign the dotted line and state the date._

_Male :…._

_Female : ….  
(Thus Rukia)_

_Date : …._

* * *

Both blushed as they read the laws. 5 out of the 8 had already been broken. "Come on guys, really?" Ichigo asked, pitiful.

"Sign it." The five creators of the rules said. (Even Chad.)

And so they did.

* * *

~Sunday~ *13/03*

It was a dreadful day in the Heuco Mundo District. Byakuya sat in the back of the SUV, typing on his laptop. The last e-mail he had received wasn't one that brought good news. Someone was snooping around in his business and was bound to find something. But the worst of all of this was that the questions all revolved around Rukia.

After that he also received photos of Rukia at her home, or school, even work. With only one question attached. _Do you really want to involve her?_

Of course Byakuya quickly sprang to action and got his best hackers to locate the sender of the e-mail. But locating this person was harder than he thought. Thus he went to plan B.

"Shinji, Operation Vizard is now in effect. Don't let her out of your sight." He ordered over the phone.

"_Yes, sir."_

The line went dead. As the unpleasant scenery rolled by, Byakuya had only one question on his mind. _What have you gotten yourself into Rukia?_

* * *

**For some reason, this chapter was hard to write…  
Probably **_**writer's block?**_

**Also the story is getting a little twist (I am referring to Sunday ^ ^ )**

* * *

_Oh… I have notice a lot of OOC'ness in my characters (especially Orihime and Shuuhei and Toshiro and… well most of the characters)_

_Sorry._

* * *

**Replies on Reviews :**

**1. AeroWaves Michie-chan : **I'm glad my story had such an effect on you! It makes me feel so giddy! (Sorry about the water) Also thanks for getting my humour! It always feels like it is only me… hiehie.

**2. Suyi : **Thanks for understand my disappearance. I'm usually the one cursing authors when they don't update for months, now look at me. Life can sometimes bite you in the ass.

**3. Rukialover174 : **Oh thank you, I didn't want to make the whole thing sad, but sometimes there is just a need for it.

**4. Queen Of BloodLust: **Although I didn't get my 100 reviews, I still happy you are reading!

**5. The Dark Eccentric : **I loved your review! Thanks to you I saw the OOC'ness, but like you said it works. But to tell you a secret, I wrote this story with my own character and then just changed the names of the characters to Bleach characters. Like in my _real _story (not FanFiction one) Ichigo's real name is Carder and Rukia is Jezebel… but yeah, I like Bleach more.

**6. Ashezo : **Oh we are meeting Byakuya very soon. And a whole lot more!

**7. KitElizaKing : **Thanks sooooo much for that hint, I did not know that… Word's spell check didn't change it. (I probably should have Googled)

**8. Shaybo27 : **Sorry wanted to update earlier!

* * *

_**Next time on Six King and a Queen :**_

_Get ready for some guest appearances, plot twists and an over protective brother!_

* * *

**Until next time!**

_**Review?**_


End file.
